


Yes, My Master

by Intoxic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Betrayal, Female Tony Stark, Infinity Gems, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Tesseract, Thanos is Tony's Master, Tony is a loyal slave, Tony is ought to be Loki's concubine, Tony is ought to be Loki's slave, but loyal to who?, slave tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 79,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: After flying into the wormhole, Tony is captured by Thanos. After being tortured, he's been sold as a slave to Odin's Palace in Asgard, to steal the Tesseract. While in Asgard, Tony becomes a slave and a concubine of Prince Loki. Will Tony stay devoted to his old Master - Thanos - or will he be devoted to his new Master - Loki - whom he falls in love with. Or maybe, Tony Stark has his own plan for the Infinity Stones?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello,  
> I was asked by [Fififire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififire/pseuds/Fififire) to translate the story in Polish "Tak jest, Panie". So here it is. But instead of a real word by word translation, I decided to write it again from the beginning in English. It will have major scenes and plots from the original work, but some scenes will be written differently.  
> I hope you will like it. Feel free to leave a comment.

Tony’s body was floating through the space. He kept his eyes closed, to prevent himself from getting blinded by the source of light before him. Tony could feel his suit falling apart, as the power source of Chitauri ship was drawing him in. He tried pushing himself away from it, with the last amounts of power in his reactor, but he failed.

“Jarvis, tell Pepper that I love her.” He whispered to the intercom, even though he wasn’t sure if his AI was still with him. “I love you as well, buddy.”

“I love you too, Sir.” Stark wasn’t sure if he imagined that British voice in his ear or maybe Jarvis was still there, but it helped him. He felt warmth feeling his damaged heart, before the blood in his veins turned cold.

He could feel the fastened beating of his heart. A cardiac arrest, Bruce Banner would say, even if he wasn’t that kind of doctor. His body was convulsing. The broken parts of his suit were cutting his body from inside, exposing it to the space. For once, though he wasn’t catholic, Tony started to pray. He pried to whatever god was in there to save him from this torturewith an instant death. He wanted to die, as fast as it was possible.

When his heart stopped, he smiled with relief.

Then the darkness engulfed him.

He was awoken by some loud tapping of a liquid, somewhere close to his ear. It was getting louder and louder with each second, causing him a painful headache. The man struggled to open his eyes, as his head was on fire. The more his body was awaking itself, the more he realised that it’s on fire. He was burning alive.

“Help…” a choked word escaped his lips, before he was drenched with something. Water maybe. It forced him to jolt up and open his eyes wide.

The place he was located in was dark, cold, probably small, since he could hear perfectly the air floating here. His brown eyes was trying to adjust to the darkness, but before he could do it, he was blinded by an orange light before his face.

“You have awoken.” A slurry voice came to his ears. He tried to focus on the person standing in front of him, but all he could make was some black mass.

“Where am I? How am I still alive? I died.”

“You were saved by our master, human.” The mass answered him, before it lowered the fire. Finally, he was able to see the person. The creature had a hood on, which covered his whole body and face. The only thing that Tony could see was its white-yellow pointy teeth. “You are remarkable. We’ve seen you fighting off our allies. It appears that we’ve chosen the wrong mortal to become our ally.”

“Who the hell are you?! Where am I?! ” Tony tried again, but the creature never replied to this, instead it continued to speak about the last thing Tony had remembered from Earth. “Is this Afghanistan again? I’ve escaped once, I’ll do it again.”

“You will do as we say. You will bring us the Tesseract.”

“Fuck you.” He spat at the creature which granted him a hard slap on the face. Tony found out that the creature had slippery hands. “Where am I? Who are you?”

“Tesseract was given back to Odin. You will give it back to us.” It insisted again, throwing water at Tony, when his eyes closed themselves out of tiredness. “You will give us the Tesseract.”

“I don’t have this shit. Where am I?” He tried again, with more strength in his voice. Tony tried to get up from the cold ground, but he found himself restrained by some metal. Yes, it was like an Afghanistan again. Tony didn’t give in the first time he was captured; he wasn’t going to do it this time either.

“Welcome in Thanos’s kingdom, mortal.”

Thanos’s kingdom turned out to be exactly like the Afghanistan, minus the hot dessert. The Other – as Tony called him to separate him from this Thanos, whoever he was – was constantly torturing him. Ropes, whip, water; how he hated that; beating was used on him every day or night. Tony couldn't tell the proper time. Hell, he couldn’t even tell how long he was here. In fact, he stopped to counting, since it was only making him going crazy. There was one difference between this place and Afghanistan.

There was no way Tony could escape it. Not without a proper plan. However, the plan didn’t come up to his mind, despite being a genius.

Until that night, when Tony was finally brought before Thanos. By that time, Stark began to pray again for the Other to kill him. He had enough of tortures. He didn't known if his body could survive anymore of whipping or beating. There was just one thing that kept Tony alive. His arc reactor. The thing which once was killing him. Now he struggled with his own mind to take it out and end those tortures. But he was a coward in this area, he couldn’t kill himself.

Tony was kneeling before Thanos. The man on the throne was a large, fat, and purple. He was eyeing Stark from his place, murmuring to the blue chick standing next to him.

“We shall end him,” the girl pointed at Tony with a disgusted look. Well, maybe he wasn’t in his best condition now, blood painted his body in every possible place, but he was still the handsomest man here. In fact, he was the only man here. “He’s useless, father.”

“Daughter, he will be useful to us.” Thanos got up from the throne and stepped down to stand next to Tony. He grabbed him hard by his hair and lifted in the air. If only Tony had some strength in him, he would have to fight him off, instead of screaming, like he did. “He will give me the Tesseract.”

“You wish.” Stark spat at him, with his blood, after he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Oh you will.” Thanos wiped off the blood and threw him to the ground. The loud sound of breaking told Tony that his bones were in a tragic state.

“The only way he can take it away from Asgard, is if he’ll get in there. Which is impossible, unless Thor will grab him or if he’ll be bought as a slave.” The blue chick came down as well to stand next to Thanos. “This means we’d have to get him to Vanaheim somehow. I’d like to remind you, father, that we are wanted in whole universe. My sister and her band are looking for us.”

“We will give this mortal to our ally to deliver him to Vanaheim.” Thanos instructed his minions and daughter. He smirked upon Tony and lowered his hand towards the man’s throat. “Bring me the stone and call on Ronan the Accuser.”

Sometime later, Tony wasn’t able to tell how many days had passed since Ronan took him from Thanos’s kingdom, the man was standing on the high platform, with his hands bound by shackles. His body was covered with a brownish tunic with ripped edges, meaning that he was here for a sell. He looked around to see the creatures in this market. There were many colorful, weird shaped, some human-likes who were chained just like him. Tony couldn’t tell the sex of the people, as they were wearing the same racks as him. Although, he wasn’t sure if every alien had a sex. Maybe they were intersexed or with no sex at all.

Suddenly a group of four people caught his eye. How could they not? They looked nothing like people here. They were wearing armors, furs, gold was shining from their bodies. They had swords in their hands. Three men and a woman, nice looking woman with long black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes were walking around the platforms whispering to themselves in a language that Tony hadn’t known.

“Aesirs! Welcome,” a middle-aged woman, which name Tony couldn’t remember, greeted them with a wide smile. “Welcome home, Hogun. Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, what brings you here?”

“We heard that you have new slaves for selling,” the blonde one started, smiling charmingly. “We need new servants in the palace.”

“But of course.” She gestured at them to follow her, as she walked up to Tony. Her eyes flashed with a blue light, before they changed back to their brown color. That’s how Stark knew that the stone was used on this poor woman as well. “This is my newest asset. He was sold to me by Ronan the Accuser of Xandar. He was in debt to king Freyr, so he gave his servant to us. His quite strong.”

“And handsome,” blondie Robin Hood-wannabe added, winking at Tony. “Which realm are you from?”

Tony didn’t answer, instead the woman spoke again.

“Apparently he’s from Midgard.” The four of them looked quite shocked. Tony deduced that not many mortals had a chance to be slaves like he would be.

“Midgard? ” The red head fat guy, looking like Obelix, spoke up for the first time. “What have you done to Ronan the Accuser so it made you end up as a slave?”

Tony didn’t answer to this as well. What could he say? His mouth and brain were partly blocked by some kind of thing Thanos had done to him with that blue stone. He could feel the man’s influence on him. The burning feel of the stone, when Thanos was chanting something above Tony.

“He’s quiet and strong,” a Chinese looking man turned to the owner of the market. “He’ll be a good servant. We will take him to the palace. And that woman next to him as well. Our Queen will need a new maid.”

Stark thought that he’ll throw up his insides, when his feet landed on the cold ground of the new place. The travel via magical rainbow bridge wasn’t very good to his weakened body. The fact that something like a rainbow bridge – a myth, tale for children – existed was overwhelming itself.

“Greetings, Heimdall,” all of the warriors turned to a tall, black man wearing golden drapes and a horny helmet on his head. He was looking at Tony and the pink-skinned woman next to him with a curiosity. Especially that both of them still had the shackles from the market around their wrists and feet. “These are new servants from Vanaheim. Tell the guardians to escort them to the servants wing.”

Heimdall called on some man, who took Tony and the woman towards the palace. That's how Tony Stark found himself in Asgard. The land which should be just a legend, but turned out to be real. In the land which was ought to be his new home from this day.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Asgardian Palace

Asgardian Palace should have been called the Golden Palace at some point, Tony thought. Wherever he looked, gold was attacking his poor, tired eyes. In fact, the amount of it made him dizzy. They were going through a long hallway. Tony was holding a slim, pink-skinned woman with black hair by her waist. Her left arm was circled around his shoulder, so she wouldn’t fall down the floor.

“Move faster,” a guardian rose his voice at them, pushing them further. Tony wanted to snap at him, but he was powerless now. He hadn’t slept properly for…he couldn’t remember the last proper sleep. Was it back on Earth? Before the Chitauri attack? Yes, it must have been then. He hadn’t eaten good as well. In fact, he hadn’t eaten at all lately. Because no matter what, those small crumbs and raw-supposed-to-be-meat wasn’t enough to call it a food.

“She needs help,” Tony whispered, but his voice got lost in a loud sound of thunder. Hm, so space has their own thunders as well, his scientific persona spoke in his mind. Interesting.

“Ah, it seems that Prince Thor is back from Nidavellir.” Robin Hood-wannabe, who escorted them as well, said to his companions. “We shall feast today.”

They entered a huge room, also painted in gold, but not as much as the hallway. Tony guessed that it must be the servants’ wing. He looked around to see women here. Not that he wasn’t used to female company, but he was shocked to be the only male servant in the palace, or at least in this room. Tony felt that his companion is barely holding herself up, so he gripped her tighter. There was a chance she may end up not only on the floor, but as well as in the cell for insubordination. Tony was punished severely for insubordination in Thanos’s kingdom.

He couldn’t recall every moment of being in there. Something was blocking his eidetic memory. Tony had a feeling that it had to do something with the yellow stone used by Thanos on Tony. The one which blocked Tony’s ability to speak about Thanos altogether.

There were numerous creatures in the room now looking strangely at Tony and the woman. No wonder, they looked terribly. An older woman, with white long, curly hair, wearing light-blue dress with long sleeves walked towards them with a confused gaze. At first they started to talk in some strange language, not known to Tony. He made out only Midgard from their talk, before they began to speak in English.

“These are new servants from Vanaheim. You have to direct their tasks in the palace, Anarah,” one of the guardians spoke to the woman.

“Of course,” she smiled at the man, while eyeing both, Tony and the woman. “The girl will help in the kitchen so far, then I’ll make her a maid for our Queen. As for him, I will converse with the Queen about his position. You shall go now, guardians.”

They bowed their heads to her and left the place.

“She needs help, medical help,” Tony didn’t let Anarah say anything else. “She’s weak.”

“Indeed.” She started to speak in another language, yet somehow, after a moment, Tony could understand it. “Take her to the healers.”

Two other women grabbed Tony’s companion under her elbows and walked her out. Anarah was trailing behind them, shouting something at guardians, who brought them to the room. Stark was standing in the middle of the room, for the first time in his life not knowing what to do. He wanted to sit down, but with all eyes on him, he was afraid to make any move.

“You don’t have to fear. None harm will come to you.” A sweet, famine voice came from behind Tony’s back. He turned around and spotted a nice looking young woman. She was at most in her early twenties. Brown, mid-length hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, pink lips. She wore light brown dress with some flower-design. She was smiling widely at Tony, gesturing him to a cot by the wall. “What do they call you? Where are you from?”

“I’m Tony, and I’m from Earth.” He replied, sitting down on the cot. It was hard, but it still brought sweet relief to his body. The girl looked at him confused. “I believe you call it Midgard? Whatever it means.”

“You’re from Midgard?” Tony nodded slowly. “I heard it is very chaotic realm. Lady Sif described it as. She went lately there to retrieve something from the realm.”

“It is,” he replied, looking around the room. It was very simple. Not truly decorated, only a few vases with fresh flowers were standing on the small table by the north wall. There were at least thirty cots here, including the one Tony was currently sitting at. He looked to the side, at the girl, who had talked to him not so long ago. “What’s your name?”

“Eir. I came here from Alfheim.” Tony just shrugged his arms, hadn’t had heard the name before. “It is the land of the light elves.” Ah, that would explain her pointy ears, peaking through her locks. “I’ve been a personal maid and concubine of Prince Thor for many years.”

“You can’t be more than twenty. And I bet that this Prince Thor wouldn’t have sex with some minor.”

“I’m actually older than you think.” She explained, smiling softly. “My people live longer than Aesirs. You must remember, Tony, in every realm, time flies differently.”

“I see,” he muttered, lounging his legs on the marble floor. “Tell me one thing, Eir.” She nodded to that. “Is there a way to get out of here?”

“Get out? I do not understand this.”

“To leave this place,” Tony cleared his intention. “To escape Asgard? I know that they have a magical barrier around…”

“Even if you’d leave the palace, you cannot leave Asgard. It is forbidden to us. You can leave if you will be granted with your freedom from Odin the Allfather or one of the princes’, if you will be given to them.” Her words worried Tony. He had hoped to escape his new prison as soon as it was possible. But he will find a way to get back on Earth. He’s a genius, he will figure it out. “You shan’t have thoughts of leaving. The guardian, Heimdall, watches everyone here.”

“The creepy black guy with golden eyes on the bridge? ” the young elf confirmed it. “Sure. No more thoughts of leaving. Anyway, tell me, how did you get here?”

“I was given to the palace, when my betrothed died in a war with Döckálfar.” He looked at her questioningly. His mind understood the word, but it couldn’t explain it to him. “The Dark elves of Svartalfheim. He killed their king, Malekhit, but died as well. His family decided to give me to Asgard, to pay their debt. My father hadn’t had protested, as I did not.”

“Why?”

“My father was deemed unworthy of his title of the best mage in the nine realms, after his spell harmed king of Vanaheim, brother of our Queen. He was cursed out by our people and began to live hidden. I was forbidden from living with him. Otherwise, I would be shamed by my own kind and disowned as well, stripped from my magical abilities, by our king himself. This is my history.” Eir’s story was terrible, Tony thought. What kind of people sells their own by debt? Stark hated the universe even more now, as his compassion for Eir settled in his heart. Involuntary, he grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. “It was many years ago. I am grateful to be here. I devoted myself to another man. I was granted to study other aspects of magic along with the Prince.” Eir paused herself, blushing madly, before she shook her head and looked up with her green eyes at Tony. “And you? How did you find yourself in Asgard?”

“You want to know my story?” She nodded eagerly, smiling widely. “All right. Everything began back in 2008 on Earth, after a presentation of a weapon. You must know, Eir. Before I became a slave, I was a billionaire,” she didn’t understand the word, so Tony explained again. “I was very wealthy. I was a playboy, I could have every woman I wanted. I was a weapon creator.”

“A weapon smith. You would be very respected among Aesirs.” She interrupted his line of thoughts. Tony just sighed to that. He didn’t make weapons anymore.

“Yes, then I was…” He started to tell about the kidnapping by Ten Rings. About Obadiah’s betrayal, about creating his Iron Man’s suit. The young woman was fascinated by his story. Her green eyes were set on him opened wide in an amazement. “Then, in 2012 we, Earth, were attacked by aliens. I wasn’t so shocked to know that there are others in the universe. After all, I’ve seen a dude from Asgard, Thor, your prince in the file of our government organization. But, back to the attack. Those aliens were allied by a guy, who was injected with serum years ago, Red Skull. He partnered up with our local…how do you call it…a mage? He’s not a real mage, but he can do some stuff that people believe are magic. Them and Chitauri, the aliens who attacked Earth, wanted to possess the Tesseract, an energy source that we had for many years now…”

“The Tesseract is back in Asgard now,” Eir cut him off, with her light voice. “Lady Sif went to retrieve it from Midgard, when Heimdall felt its activation.”

Now Tony had confirmation. The Tesseract was in Asgard. Suddenly he felt a wave of pain in his mind, which made him scowl loudly. A pair of cold hands were on his face, some words were said, but the only thing he could hear, was the deep voice of Thanos.

_Bring me the Tesseract, mortal. Or you shall meet the Death._

His breath was shallow, his heartbeat fastened. Blood was becoming colder with every second. Again, his mind projected him the memory of his cell in Thanos’s kingdom. A long shiver shook his body and he hurled to the floor.

“Tony! Tony! ” A female’s voice tried to reach him. As much as he was trying to hold to it, he couldn’t. The pain he was feeling was too overwhelming. Tony pried for it to stop.

_Bring the Tesseract._

“I will…” his strained voice was barely audible. Yet, Thanos seemed to hear him, because the pain stopped. He blinked a few times, took three deep breaths before he spotted a worried face of Eir. “Eir…”

“Do you fare well, Tony?” She helped him sit up on the cot again, pushing him to lean on the wall. She snapped her fingers and a glass of water materialized itself in her hand. “Drink.”

“It’s because, I’m tired. I need some rest.” She nodded to his request. Yet, he wasn’t granted with his wish, as the door of the room opened wide.

A woman in a companion of two others waltzed into the room. The eldest of them, a fifty-year-old at most, was walking first. Maybe she was floating and swimming gracefully like a swan. She was shining, regally was blasting from her, as people bowed to her. Tony felt Eir’s hands on his arms, before she pulled him to a standing position.

“Keep your head down and do not open your mouth if you are not asked.” She instructed him in a low voice. But Tony could never hold his tongue, so he asked anyway.

“Who’s this?”

“Queen Frigga and her maids.” Suddenly three women were standing before Eir and Tony. The Queen, as Tony assumed, smiled at Eir and waited for the girl to raise her gaze. “Your Highness.”

“Prepare servants, Eir,” Frigga addressed her, looking strictly at the elf, as if she hadn’t seen Tony. “We shall feast tonight. My beloved son has returned.” Tony felt delicate fingers under his chin, before it was rose. In one moment, he found himself looking in the eyes of the Queen of Asgard. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to do for the first time in his life. “You are the man from Midgard. Eir,” she addressed the elf again. “Prepare him as well. He will be serving tonight. Order to prepare the best dishes Loki likes. Have prepared our dancers and lutenists. We shall celebrate the return of Prince Loki.”

“As you wish, my Lady.”

Frigga and her maids left the room with the same grace they have come. Then the slight chaos filled the place, as Eir started to give orders.

“Eir?” Tony grabbed her arm and stopped her pacing. “We won’t be eating on this feast, right?”

“By Norns, Tony, mind your behavior on the feast. Serve as best as you can. If you will be good, and you will be chosen by some of the royalty, you shall stay here in the palace.” She pushed him before herself to the south wall. They stopped in front of an old wooden chest. “If you won’t be liked, you will be sent to Vanaheim in morrow, to the market again. Prepare Tony. As we shall feast whole night. We will celebrate Prince Loki’s return.”

“Who is he anyway?” Stark asked, as Eir pulled out some clothing from the chest.

“He can be very gracious to you, or become the bane of your existence.” Tony laughed at that comment.

“Believe me. No one can be the bane of my existence. He’d have to have a bigger ego than mine. It’s not possible.” Tony offered her a toothy smile, which was wiped off with a pointed glare. “He’s just probably some little, pretty prince that had been pampered his whole life. I’ve handled bigger fishes than him.”

“If you mind your own life, you shan’t speak so vile about Prince Loki.” The woman warned him sternly. “Prince Loki have punished many for less things spoken about him.” Once again she roomed through the chest and took out some leather pants and a blue shirt. She eyed Tony from head to toe and murmured something underneath her nose. She snapped her fingers and the pants were shortened to Tony’s size and the shirt become red instead of blue. “Strip.”

“Look. Normally, I’m all for getting naked with a woman.” Tony smirked, wiggling at his new friend, while grabbing the hem of his tunic. “But we barely know each other. I may be an exhibitionist, but…”

“Change.” She ordered again. “No one minds the appearance of another.” Tony looked around. Indeed, every servant was changing in front of others and no one looked weirdly at the other. Stark decided to give it a try. At first he changed his ripped pants. Putting the leather pants on his naked bottom was a bit of difficulty. He hadn’t wear leather since the party with cheerleaders back in high school. After the pants were on, Tony started to take off the tunic. Everything would be perfect then, if it wasn’t for his personal lamp in chest.

“Eir?” Tony called the elf again. She turned to him with a question in her eyes. “I need to cover this.” He pointed at the reactor. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity as she set her gaze on the item. She wanted to touch it, but Tony shook his head.

“Wha…”

“I will tell you later. I promise.” She agreed with this and took out a white material from the chest. Eir helped Tony wrap it around his torso twice, so the light of the arc reactor wouldn’t flash out. “Thanks.”

Eir murmured some words again, and suddenly Tony’s shirt was tied with a strap till the line of his throat. It hid the rest of the white material. Stark thanked her with a warm smile, as she fixed his hair to make it look presentable.

When every servant was ready, they all moved to the big hall where the feast in honor of Prince Loki will take a place.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> I explained in the text why Tony don't really know Loki and Thor. This is the big alternation from MCU, but I hoped you will like it.  
> Comment if you like.


	3. Prince Loki

The morn had started rather surprising for Loki. He had been awakened by Fandral the Dashing and Hogun the Grimm, only to be told, that he had been called on to meet with his father, Odin. The young prince snorted under his nose that the old man is not his father, alas the friends of another prince did not seem to hear him.

As they were walking through Palace’s hallways, Loki wondered what is the reason the Allfather had called on him. It was not that he had done something terribly lately. After all, he was bound to stay in a cell for rest of his lifetime.

“I feel the utmost joy that you are coming back to us, Loki,” Fandral offered him a genuine smile, as he stated his words. When they passed the servants wing, they had heard a strange noise coming from the main room of servants. Oddly it was mixed with a male’s voice. It seemed that some guardian had walked in there again to lay with some maid. “We have missed you.”

“I am sure, you are,” Loki mused, sighing loudly, when they found themselves in front of the door to the Throne Room. “Forhwon the Allfather wants to see me? I thought that I am to spend the rest of my short life in the prison, after I will be done with rebuilding the Bifrost.”

“Oh, Loki…” Fandral said no more, as he smiled and opened the door for Loki.

Odin sat on his golden throne, holding Gungnir in his right hand. His face had the usual stoic expression, when he crossed his eyes with Loki. By his left side was seated Thor, who seemed to be happy to see his brother unharmed. Finally, at the right side of the king was seated the Queen of Asgard, Frigga the Allmother. As soon as she spotted Loki, she rose from her seat and walked to meet him half way.

“My precious son,” her sweet voice was full of motherly love, as she pulled Loki into her small arms. For anyone outside it could look at least oddly. He towered her by a foot, yet, he felt so small in her embrace. “Welcome home.”

“Mother.” Despite finding the truth about his birth, Loki didn’t stop calling Frigga his mother. She raised him and loved him like her own, even though he wasn’t. He had forgiven her lies, but he held the grudge towards the Allfather. When she released him from her embrace, Loki dropped to his knees before the king and bowed his head, like it was set in the rules.

“Loki,” a deep voice of Odin howled through the room. “Rise, son of Odin.” Of Odin? Loki rose his eyebrow in a confusion. He was a son of Odin again? Not anymore a son of Laufey, the King of Jotunheim? Interesting turns of events, he thought. Nonetheless, he raised from kneeling and looked closer at the Allfather and the prince. They all looked regal as always, though Odin had marks of tiredness on his old face. His white hair was ruffled; his bread was longer than Loki remembered. “You were brought before your king in a request of Queen and Prince Thor.”

Ah, so the reason of today’s sudden journey to the Palace was Frigga and Thor. How marvelous, Loki thought while scowling.

“The Bifrost has been rebuilt,” Odin continued his speech, while gripping harder the Gungnir. It seemed that he needs it to keep himself upright. Loki sensed that another Odinsleep was hanging loosely in the air. His mother had been watching Odin with concern, glancing at Loki from time to time. “A part of your punishment had been fulfilled. In favor of your help in rebuilding the Bifrost and the caring words of your mother and brother, I deem you to fulfill the rest of your punishment in the Palace.”

“I don't understand this.” How could he understand this, if Odin had been speaking in such riddles? Frigga had walked towards him again and grabbed her hands into her own. She kissed his knuckles, before she stroked slowly Loki’s pale cheek.

“From this day, you shall be welcomed back in the Palace. You will be deemed to fulfill your tasks as the second Prince of Asgard, as well, as you will act per my rules.” Odin made a short pause to put more drama in his words. And they call Loki the drama queen. “You will be devoted to your king and your kingdom, Asgard.”

“As far as I know, I come from Jotunheim, Allfather.” Loki couldn’t stop himself from the remark.

“Loki,” his mother warned him softly, squeezing his wrist. Either Loki was weak from all that time in a prison, or somehow, Frigga had become stronger. The mage swallowed hard to not hiss in a pain. Fortunately, or not, the physical pain was soon diverted into a mental one, caused by the Allmother herself. “Do you not want to come back to us? To me?”

There was no wonder, that Frigga was called the best sorceress in Nine Realms. For all, her most powerful magic was causing grief and guilt into her both sons. No one, even not Odin himself, and especially not Loki, could not bend under her big, blue eyes filled with unsheded tears. Loki had no heart to tell her no. He sighed in defeat and nodded to her.

“Of course, mother.” Loki replied with a smile, before he turned again to Odin. “Say, father, what shall I do?”

“For now, make preparations, my son.” Again, riddles. How Loki hated them.

“For what?”

“A feast in your honor, my precious,” Frigga responded, kissing his temple. “We shall feast tonight in your honor, my boy.”

Frigga led him out of the Throne room and dragged towards his old chamber. From the first step into it, Loki discovered that nothing has changed in it. Every book he possessed was in its place, every vial was where he had left it. The only changed things were clothes on his bed. A new gold-green tunic, was lying across it, next to leather pants. New golden-green with black parts coat had been hanging on the chair by his desk. The Queen called for maids to help Loki dress and fresh up before the feast.

Hours later they were walking hand in hand through the hallways. Loki was the beloved son of Frigga, so no servant or guardian was shocked by the look of Prince and the Queen. As they continued the walk, Frigga complemented Loki’s attire, which she had chosen herself for tonight. If he’d be free to choose himself, Loki would preferably wear his battle armor. But to please his mother, he agreed to her choice. However, he didn’t like the reason of this new attire. If he heard good, his mother wanted him to look presentably for the ladies on the feast. She wanted Loki to charm his way into some girl heart and finally settled down again. Well, he hadn’t been married for years now, and according to his mother’s words, he was old enough to get married again and have a family.

“You must know this, my precious boy, that your brother had given his heart away to that mortal woman.” Indeed, Loki was very aware of this. He had seen Jane Foster through the eyes of the Destroyer. She was a nice view to look, in his opinion. “I will not get any grandchildren from him anytime soon, Loki. You are my last hope, my beloved son.”

“I shall remind you, mother, that I have four children.” Loki tried to say it as much neutral as he could. He couldn’t let himself being dwelled by the painful memories now. It was no time for this. “One of them is in your husband’s stable, as I recall.”

“Loki,” She smiled apologetic, while her voice dropped down. Of course, no one ever spoke about Loki’s doomed children or his marriage with Lady Sygin. The green-eyed prince patted softly queen’s hand and kissed the top of her head, before they were led inside the room by guardians.

It looked like Loki and Frigga were the last to come. As the mage looked around he realized that everyone is already seated. There were but two empty chairs left by the left side of Odin. It seemed that Loki will be seated by his mother, at least he wouldn’t need to be too close to Thor or Odin.

The long table was full of food from many realms. Loki for sure recognized the salads from herbs of Alfheim, meat from Vanaheim’s creatures. Although it seemed that there was a great amount of the food for tonight, Loki had a thought that it may disappear too quickly, especially that Thor and Volstagg were feasted with them.

“Let us spread the joy, my lieges, alas my son has returned.” Odin raised his golden goblet into the air in a toast. “Prince Loki has returned.”

All the guests started a salve of clasps in the name of Loki. A few of them had shouted it with a foul meaning, but nonetheless, it pleased Loki. Finally, after all these years, he was placed in the equal place as his blonde brother. The music was very pleasant; the dancers were exotic and beautiful. Everything was going rather well, except that the feast was dull. Loki wished he could pull a small, harmless trick on someone just to bring some entertainment to everyone, alas, it was forbidden for a while. Loki had to gain the approval of Asgard again. As if he could ever succeed in that matter. He had never been the favored prince.

Frigga cocked some servants and soon the gallons of alcohol and pounds of meats were devoured by the guest. Thor was telling everyone about his latest journey to Nidavellir to make amends with the king of the realm. As expected, Volstagg and Fandral interrupted the story with their own, about the glorious days of battles. Sif on the other hand, when she wasn’t correcting them in their mistakes, she’s been staring at Thor with amazement in her eyes. She had longed for Loki’s brother for years now, but the blonde one had not returned her feelings. Loki thanked the Norns for that, he wouldn’t survive if Sif would become a future Queen of Asgard and a wife to Thor.

“You.” Sif’s high voice got Loki out of his thoughts. The warrior had been pointing at the mage with her calloused from sword hand. “Pour me the wine.”

Some shuffling of feet was heard behind Loki’s back. Ah, so she had spoken towards some servant. Soon a man had come before Loki’s eyes. It was an odd thing to see a male servant, as he recalled, Asgard hadn’t had male servants in hundred years. Yet, here he was. The man in question was quite handsome, Loki had to admit. He wasn’t tall, in fact, he was in a size of an average dwarf. He wore a red, long-sleeved shirt with a black belt on his waist. His leather pants were hidden in calf-length boots. His skin was tanned, lightly caramelly; he mustn’t be of Asgard. His deep, brown eyes reminded Loki of a chocolate, a sweet he had had eaten once on Midgard. He had a beard, though it wasn’t as long like Odin’s or Thor’s, no, in fact it was short and fantastically cut. He was an interesting, little creature and a feast to Loki’s emerald eyes.

“Who is he?” the god of mischief leaned to whisper into his mother’s ear. “The male servant.”

“He came here from Vanaheim. However, his home realm is Midgard.” Midgard? Now that was even more interesting. Loki wondered if the man was a friend of Thor. Yet, the blonde oaf hadn’t had recognized the man. Loki missed the moment, when his mother made a small observation, while he couldn’t take his eyes off the Midgardian.

It seemed that the Norns had decided to bestow him the entertainment for the night. As the mortal was pouring the wine to Sif’s goblet, Volstagg decided to move his boar arm and pushed the servant right on Sif’s front. Not only the wine had landed on her chest, but as well as the Midgardian. The warrior pushed the man off herself and got up from the chair buzzing with anger. Her green eyes were more poisonous than Loki’s.

“You wretched!” She towered the poor Midgardian, as he was trying to get up from the floor.

It was obvious that he’s scared of her, which for Loki was understandable. He had feared of Sif as well. More of her sword, to be precise. The woman reached for her sword and slowly slid it out of its sheath. It was then, when Loki decided to break the atmosphere with his loud laughter. Even with the murderous glare from Sif, Loki hadn’t had ended his laugh. In fact, he laughed even louder, along with Fandral and Volstagg who joined him shortly.

“Loki,” his mother warned him a second time this day, but alas, her warning and the silent warning of Odin didn’t end Loki’s fun.

Sif pushed the Midgardian again to the floor and was ready to cut his head off, when he spoke.

“Hey, lady!” However, he hadn’t had an opportunity to finish his sentence, as Eir covered his mouth with her hand, pulling him away from Sif. A moment later Anarah, the main servant in the Palace was apologizing to Sif, before she dragged the mortal out of the room, whispering her threats to him.

“I’ll send you back to Vanaheim. You are no use…” Loki felt someone’s eyes on his back, as he was observing the man. He slowly turned his head to the left side and was met with a mischievous smile of his darling mother. It was a bad sign, Loki knew it. He was the only one who could cause mischief in the palace. After all, he was the God of Mischief.

Hours later, when most of guests were lying drunken around the room, Loki decided to slip into his old chamber. As fast as it was possible he changed into his sleeping gowns and laid on the bed. It was an amazing feeling to have a real bed and furs underneath his body. He was ready to give himself into Morpheus’s arms, when there was a sudden knock on the door to his bedroom.

* * *

 

Tony knew it was not good. He had poured wine on Xena, accidentally of course. It wasn’t as if he was being taught how to properly serving drinks. Well, he was never serving, he was served to. Besides, it was the fat redhead guy fault, not his. Nonetheless he was about be be punished for this.

Anarah was mad at Tony, not that he could blame her. However, on the other hand, he could care less. It wasn’t the first time he screwed things over before they had begun. Flash news, he screwed up most of the things in his life.

Eir dragged him to her, their cot. She pushed him to sit down…they had to have a pushing kink in this fucking planet, Tony thought to himself.

“You have a remarkable luck, Tony,” she whispered, grabbing his hand in hers. “Lady Sif is one of the strongest warriors in whole Asgard. If she would want to, she could cut your head off.”

“I didn’t want to pour that wine on her. The fat guy pushed me.”

“Prince Loki’s laughter had saved your life today,” she stated firmly.

“The black-haired beauty is named Loki?” Tony had eyes and could recognize a beauty when it stood before him. No matter man or a woman. This Prince Loki was truly beautiful, not that Tony had specially watched him. But he had spotted a thing or two. For most he liked the emerald eyes of the man. They were unique and matched amazingly with his pale skin and black hair.

“Indeed, Prince Loki is very beautiful.”

Before Tony had a chance to ask more about the other man, the door of the servant’s chamber opened and Queen Frigga had walked inside. She beckoned at Eir and Anarah to talk. During their words, Queen and two servants were glancing at Tony from time to time. Ah, so they had to talk about Tony’s fate. Whether he will meet the blade of Sif’s sword, or will be sent back to Vanaheim?

Each option was bad for him. Tony had to stay in the palace. He had to steal the Tesseract if he wanted to live.

After Frigga left the room, Eir walked back to Tony and revealed the decision.

“You shan’t be sent to Vanaheim.” Thank god, he thought, there’s still time to save his skin from Thanos. “But you shall become a personal servant of Prince Loki. The guardians will take you to Prince’s chamber. Go now.”

Tony wanted to know what personal servant means here, but Eir walked towards Anarah to fulfill some task. Stark came out of the room and spotted two guardians leaning on the wall.

“You’re supposed to take me to Prince Loki’s chamber.” The other men nodded, smirking wickedly, before they dragged Tony in the opposite direction. “Hey, what does it mean being a personal servant of Prince?”

“You do not know?” Tony just shook his head to the question, which granted him even more suspicious smirks. “You shall be Prince’s concubine.”

“A what?”

“You shall be Prince Loki’s concubine.” He repeated his words.

“What the fuck is this? Some kind of middle age?” Tony burst out on the hallway, gaining the odd looks from other guardians. “I’m not going to be his whore!”

“I do not know what a whore is,” one of the guardian started, pushing Tony before himself, towards the golden door. “But from now on, you shall lie with Prince Loki and bring him the physical pleasure.”

“I’m not gay, fyi.” The other guardian was knocking on the door for a while, before the Prince himself hadn’t had opened them with a confused frown. Tony didn’t give him a chance to say something. Instead, he had stated his words firmly. “I’m not gay and I won’t be your whore!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next one will be updated, but for sure it will contain many interesting points ;) Loki will have some talks and new arrangements will have to be made.   
> So stay tuned and give me your opinion ;)


	4. the Prince's chamber

 

„I’m not gay, and I won’t be your whore!”

Loki stared at the three men before him in a pure confusion. Two of them wore golden guardian’s clothing, mixed with their armors. On their heads were shining their horns’ helmets. The third man, the smallest of them, wore a red shirt, laced by his neck and black leather pants. Loki had recognized in the short man a slave from the feast, who poured the wine on Lady Sif.

Loki looked closer at the man with a peculiar beard. His face was red from anger; it was obvious to see. Loki thought that it matched the slave’s shirt. Although, as the mage recalled from before, the man hadn’t had such a red face earlier.

“Do you hear?! I won’t be your whore!” he screamed again, glaring the prince murderously. At first those words seemed to be soundless, meaningless. However, after a moment Loki’s mind cleared at them. He understood the meaning, yet he was even more confused than before, so he took a step back, involuntarily.

“What is the meaning of this?” the prince turned his words to the guardians, looking coldly at them.

“My prince,” one of them started, bowing his head to Loki out of respect. “The Midgardian is a welcoming gift from the Queen. He is to be your personal servant.”

“I won’t be your whore!” Loki heard the slave’s raged voice again. It became to irritate him, to the point of anger. The man was repeating himself, causing a headache in Loki. A moment more and he will break the promise he had given to Odin and break the slave’s neck. “You can be a prince here or whatever, but I won’t be your who…”

“Oh, be quiet!” before the slave had a chance to respond, Loki murmured a few words under his nose. A quick spell to satisfy his need in this moment. A second later he felt joy out of the sweet sound of silence in his chamber, after he had taken the voice of his slave. He smiled pleasantly and looked at men before him. “Can you hear this? A wonderful sound. Silence.” Once again Loki turned to guardians. “I demand answers. What is this mortal doing in my chamber and what my mother has to do it with?”

“My dear Prince, the Queen had thought that you will be in need of a new servant, since you are back in the palace. The Queen thought that he will bring you a joy.” The other guardian pushed the Midgardian inside of Loki’s chamber with a witty smile, right to Loki’s feet. “He is ought to stay with you, Prince Loki.”

“I don’t want him here!”

“It is a Queen’s order.”

“I want to talk with my mother…” Loki exchanged some more words with guardians.

“The Queen has returned to her chambers for a night rest, my Prince.” One of the guardians replied too quickly, walking backwards out of Loki’s chamber. They both bowed to Loki, before they closed the door from the outside.

“I wish to see my mother when the morn comes!” he shouted through the closed door, missing the words of bidding good night from the guardians.

Once left alone, Loki leaned his head heavy on the wooden door. He sighed loudly, thinking that it must be a cruel joke of a fate. Why mother had sent the Midgardian to his chamber? Was it a mockery?

Then he heard some grumbling behind his back. He turned his head slowly and spotted something brown with the corner of his eye. By Odin’s bread! He was lucky to have been bestowed with a quick reflex. A book, one of his grimoire was flying straight at his face. He grabbed it with his both hands. When he had the book in his grip, Loki realized that his supposed to be new servant was standing before him silently screaming. The mage placed the book, gently on his bed and glared the mortal with hatred, which could freeze the blood. Loki expected the Midgardian to fear of him, after all, Loki had frightened many with his poisonous look. Yet he was slightly shocked when the mortal did the opposite. He kept silently screaming, pointing at his throat and glaring at Loki equally coldly.

Loki turned his back to the mortal, not wanting to look at him anymore. A few seconds later he had heard a swish near his ear. This time, he hadn’t had so much luck like before. He wasn’t able to catch the book, and it hit him painfully in his head.

The mage growled loudly, when the grimoire fell to the floor. His green eyes flamed with rage, as he charged at the servant. He was standing before him in a blink of an eye and gripped his throat hardly, raising him in the air, so he could look in his eyes.

“You wretched rat! I could kill you with no remorse! ” Loki lashed out at the Midgardian, who tried to release himself out of the mage’s hard grip. The man was choking, fighting for an air, when Loki pressed at his throat even harder. “A few seconds and you will meet your death, and I shall enjoy the sweet silence.”

That was the time, when the Midgardian made another mistake. With all his power; even though there wasn’t much of it; he had kicked Loki in his knee. It forced the prince to let go of the mortal and drop to the floor with a scowl on his face. Yet the scowl wasn’t out of pain, but more of a surprise.

“You…”Loki ceased his words when he looked at the man. With one of his hands he was pointing at his throat, and the other was holding one of the prince’s cherished book. The cover of the book was placed under the mortal’s arm, while he was slowly starting to rip a page of it. “No! ” Loki exclaimed with fear in his green eyes. “Put the book down and I give you my word that I shan’t kill you immediately.”

The Midgardian just huffed, looking very confident of himself. Again, he pointed at his throat.

“Very well, if I shall return your voice, will you put the book down?” The man nodded eagerly to this. “So it shall be.”

Loki raised his hand up to mortal’s throat and whispered a spell. Green sparks of his magic swirled around it, and after a moment he could hear the annoying like dwarfs’ voice again this night.

“Hey!” the mortal squinted his eyes at Loki, pointing at the prince’s chest. “You can be a prince here, I don’t care, but silencing me wasn’t very nice, dude.”

“Do you cannot keep your mouth shut?” Loki asked, sitting down on his bed. The Midgardian was giving him a painful headache. Loki knew that he would have to cast a relief spell all over himself if he wanted to have a soundless night. He had dreamt about one of those for a long time. The time in prison deprived him of normal sleep.

He grabbed gently the book that the mortal had been holding before to examine its damages. Fortunately for the other man he hadn’t had broken it. If he had, he would be dead already. Loki would kill him immediately, even if it would cause him another century or so in the Asgard’s prison. The black haired god whispered a transporting spell, and a second later the book appeared on its place on the high bookshelf.

“By Norns,” Loki sighed again, when he heard the mortal’s murmuring. “I feel the urge to place something in your mouth, just for you to be quiet.”

“Kinky, but I’ll pass.” The man stated, looking around Loki’s chamber. “Look, I was serious, when I said that I won’t be your whore…oh, wait, you call it here differently…”

“I know what a whore means,” Loki cut in coldly. “I traveled through nine realms. I have visited Midgard as well. I know what a whore means, Midgardian.”

“Tony.” Loki was taken aback by the word spoken by the man. Only because he did not understand it, even though he possessed the allspeak. “My name is Tony. Not Midgardian or whatever.”

“I care not for your name, Midgardian. When the morn comes, I will converse with mother about your fate.”

“I’m supposed to be your personal servant, but if it means that I should be your whore, then I’m out of this.” The mortal did another mistake this night. He sat down on Loki’s bed, leaning over the wall. That was it, Loki will for sure be serving another punishment for killing the man. However, in that particular moment, he did not care. Once again this night he grabbed him by his neck and rose his body, only to threw the mortal off his bed straight to the floor. The brown eyed man hit the marble floor hard with his back. When he got up from it, he glared at the prince. “You have some neck fetish or what?” he moaned, after catching a breath. “Fuck, I will have bruises now.”

Tony huffed and looked around the room again. He walked towards the shelves with vials filled with dangerous poisons. He was reaching for one of them, with yellow liquid, when Loki decided to remind him of himself.

“If you have care for your limbs, do not touch my belongings.”

“Sure thing, Princess.” He smiled so widely, which brightened his face. “See? We can address each other nicely. You’re not silencing me, and you’re not trying to choke me.”

“And you’re keep talking, and your voice is annoying.”

“My voice is amazing, just like me, mister.” Tony responded, pointing at the chair by the desk. “May I sit down?” Loki nodded reluctantly. “Jeez, it’s almost like middle age here. Do you even have a power here?”

“Asgard does not require such trivial, Midgardian things. We have magic for this.” Tony looked partly shocked and curious at Loki. “Surprised, Midgardian? You do not have magic on Midgard, am I right?”

“My name is Tony. It’s not that hard to remember, Princess.”

“And I’m not a Princess, I’m a Prince of Asgard. A second in the line of succession.” The mage stated firmly, making himself more comfortable on the bed. “I will be wiser for you to remember this.” Loki smirked at the man before him. “Your life belongs to me now. I can decide to end it on a whim, Tony.”

“Aha! Was it so hard, Prince Loki?”

There was a long silence between two men. Tony continued to look around the room, while Loki decided to finally give in to the overwhelming urge to sleep. He sat up on the bed and unlaced his green tunic. With one swift move of his hand, he teleported the clothing to the smaller, adjusting chamber with the rest of his clothes. He threw to the side a gray, old fur he had gotten back on Alfheim, where he killed and skinned the animal looking closely to a bjørn. He made himself comfortable on the bed and covered with the fur up to his nose to hide his slightly damaged body from the servant.

He was closing his eyes to let himself being consumed by the darkness of night, when he had heard Tony’s voice again.

“And where I should sleep, huh?”

“You can lay on the floor, by the foot of my bed.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Tony’s voice was filled with anger, as he was walking behind Loki’s back.

Green eyed god cursed all the Norns, for being punished with such a servant. It had to be a punishment, maybe even a part of the punishment Odin had decided for him. Maybe he thought that if Loki survives accompany of the mortal for a night, they will deem him worthy of the Prince of Asgard title again? Or maybe it was Odin’s plan to prove the entire Asgard that Loki is indeed the monster, like the rest of the race he had come from? Maybe he wanted to prove Asgard that Loki is unworthy and that he will kill the man on the first night back in the palace. In fact, with every another word escaping the mortals mouth Loki was fighting the sweet desire to give in and cut his tongue off or kill him.

“I’m not some kind of dog to sleep on the floor!”

Loki sighed annoyed, throwing the fur off himself. He got up from the bed and quickly grabbed Tony by his arms, pinning his nails into the mortal caramel skin. He opened the door of his bedroom with a spell and pushed the man out of it, closing the door before the other could walk back in. The Midgardian started to bang loudly at the wooden surface, like he had a strength of a Mjolnir.

“Go back to servants’ chamber! I shall converse with mother about your fate in the morn, Midgardian!” Loki shouted to him through the closed door.

“Tony! My name is Tony!”

Suddenly he stopped his banging and Loki could hear the slow shuffle of his feet. He also decided to ignore the obvious insult, when Tony murmured under his nose _fucking Asgardian princess._

Loki sighed out relived, once he couldn’t hear the mortal anymore. He could finally enjoy the sweet silence, without the annoying man. When he lay on the bed again, he sworn himself to converse with his mother about the man’s fate when the morn will arise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all comments!   
> Btw. Did anyone of you see Doctor Strange? What are your thoughts on the movie?


	5. A concubine or a servant?

 

Loki was running through the hallways of the palace as soon as the sun arose, in the direction of his mother’s chamber. He kept bumping onto servants, yet, he could care less at that moment. He needed to converse with his mother immediately, regardless if she wanted to sleep or not. When he was before the door to the royal bedroom, he stumbled upon Kaeira – a blue eyed Alfheim servant; one of the maids of the Queen, whom Loki had his first romantic feelings for, at the age of two hundred, when he was still a youngling.

“Good morn, my dear Prince,” she greeted him with a wide smile, making Loki blushing madly. He cursed himself silently that even after all those centuries he still feels embarrassed in front of her, just like when he was three hundred and he kissed her for the first time, running like crazy a second later. It was the most terrifying time for young Loki, kissing a girl, an older one.

“Good morning, Kaeira,” he bowed his head silently to her. Loki was devious and mischievous, but he was respectful towards woman, regardless of their position in the palace. “I wish to see my mother.”

He made a step ahead to the knob of the door, but soon was stopped by the warm touch of the servant.

“Lady Frigga waits for you in her gardens. I will be delighted to walk you, my Prince.”

Loki didn’t have time to protest, as the woman walked ahead of him, leading him out of the palace, as if he didn’t know the road by his heart. In fact, Frigga’s gardens were the second place, Loki spent most of his days in Asgard, besides the library and his own chamber. While walking out, the young prince was thinking about his new servant again. He hadn’t had understood, why his mother had sent him to his chamber? If more, why did she order him to become Loki’s concubine? It wasn’t a lie that Loki liked both genders in a bed, but he still hadn’t had seen the reasoning behind his mother’s action.

Kaeria opened the glass door, leading to the gardens and stepped back to let Loki go first.

“I shall walk on my own now, Kaeria. Thank you for your service,” he addressed the elf girl, before he stormed into the garden.

Frigga’s garden was one of the most beautiful place in the whole Asgard. In fact, it was more gorgeous than the golden palace itself. It was full of flowers and plants from all nine realms, collected by Frigga through the centuries. The moment he stepped onto the evergreen grass, he could feel the magic floating in the air. The warm rays of everlasting Asgard’s sun warmed his pale skin, as he walked further.

The garden was divided in four parts, which symbolized each millennium of marriage between Odin and Frigga. Odin had created this garden as a gift for his young wife, right before she gave birth to their firstborn, Thor. The first part of the garden was planted with high trees of Vanaheim, onto which Thor and Loki used to climb, when they were younglings. As he got to the end of the alley, Loki spotted one of the most unusual tree in here. It was taller and thinner than the rest, but it was more lush in their crown. Small, adorable petals of a powder pink flower were floating slowly on the slight breeze, sending a sweet, calming scent to Loki’s nose. Loki enjoyed the smell during his walk. He was glancing now and then at Odin’s ravens – Huginn and Muninn – who were circling above his head.

“Wretched birds,” he muttered underneath his nose, before he turned his face towards them. “Why are you observing me, huh?” Loki knew that his father will hear him anyway through his loyal pets. “I am merely meeting with mother. I shan’t kill anyone or leave the palace today.”

Loki moved forward, leaving the birds to themselves. Finally, he found Frigga in the last part of the garden. She was sitting on a marble chair by a small, rounded wooden table. Long, green-yellow leaves of a Igharet tree were shadowing her, protecting form the sun’s warm rays. Today, the queen wore a simple, yet still regal, light blue dress with long sleeves. Her golden, curly hair was made in a bun. A black onyx necklace was falling on her chest, which she had gotten from Loki years ago.

When she spotted the young prince, a wide smile brightened her face. She stood up and opened her arms for him.

“My beloved son,” her voice was so warm that it melted whole Loki’s anger at her. He leaned into her for a moment only, before she pointed a chair for him. “Have an herbal brew. Kaeira made it from herbs of Midgard. Lady Sif had brought them with her. She is such a kind-hearted woman.”

“If this is your attempt to make me take Sif as my bonded, you are on the wrong path, mother. Sif hates me. Her heart belongs to the oaf of my brother,” Frigga scolded Loki with her blue gaze. “I wish to know another matter. Why had you sent the mortal to my chamber?”

Loki narrowed his brows and half-glared his mother. He didn’t know if it will help him understand her intentions more, but he had felt the urge to do so.

“My beloved boy,” she reached through the table for his hand and intertwined it with her own. Her tone was gentle, it reminded Loki of the times he was a little boy scared of night terrors. She used to come to his chamber and lie on the bed with him, letting him weep into her chest, as she gently explained that none blue monster will come to take him away from her. “I had thought that now you are back in the palace you will be happy with a new servant. Lyali had reached his elder age and so I decided to send him for a rest in Vanaheim. Had I known you wish for a young girl, I would have sent one to your chamber. Although, I had thought that the mortal caught your attention. You seemed to be interesting in him at the feast.”

“Why had you ordered him to be my concubine?!” he seethed at her, almost knocking down a cup with his brew. On the sound of his raised voice, Odin’s ravens cawed loudly before they flew back to the palace, for sure to give a proper relation to their master. Frigga rose her eyebrows at him in a confusion. “Last night, when the guardians had brought him to my chamber, he had screamed that he won’t be my concubine.”

“I sent him to be your servant not your concubine, Loki. If you wish him to be in your bed, I shall make arrangements.”

Before Loki had a chance to respond to this, Frigga disappeared with her magic. Loki cursed loudly and moved back to the palace, hoping to find his mother before she will order to prepare the mortal to be Loki’s concubine. Unfortunately, he wasn’t granted with luck in finding his mother. She hadn’t appeared in the servants’ chamber, nor the public bathes. Sighing in defeat, Loki decided to hide himself in the library, hoping for another turn of the events.

Yet, luck was never on his side.

* * *

 

The moment Tony was thrown out of the prince’s chamber, he wandered through the hallways. He had no idea how to go back to servant’s room, and no one seemed to be in the halls to provide him any help. He walked in a third hallway, when he spotted some guard.

“Fucking finally,” he muttered to himself and walked closer to him. “Hey, can you help me? I’m looking for a servants’ chamber. I got lost.”

The guardian eyed him from head to toe, before he pointed a door ahead of Tony. Stark shrugged his arms and decided to walk into there and see where he’ll end up in. Fortunately, it was the servants’ room. As soon as he closed the door behind himself, he looked around to see Eir. She was sitting on her cot, sewing a green dress. When she rose her eyes on him, she shot him a confused look.

“Why are you back so soon?” she patted the empty space next to her for Tony to sit down. “Tony?”

“I told him that I don’t care who he is here, but I won’t be his whore.” The left eyebrow of the elf girl rose. “You guys call it being a concubine here. Then we bickered a bit and he choked me. I kicked him and he threw me out. That’s it.”

“You had hit prince Loki?” Tony nodded, satisfied smile crept on his lips. Even if the kick wasn’t hard on the alien, it meant that Tony won’t go down without a fight. He would smile even more, if it wasn’t for Eir who hit him in the back of his head.

“Ouch!” he moaned, massaging his head. “What was that for?”

“For being the most foolish creature in nine realms!” Eir shook her head disappointed. “Have you know what you had done? By Odin’s beard! If they will not kill you at the morn, you shall consider yourself being born under a lucky star, Tony. You dared to raise your hand on prince Loki…”

“Technically, it was a foot. I kicked him in his knee.” Eir glared him viciously. “I fucked up, right?”

“Rest for now. In the morn, they shall decide upon your fate.”

Tony couldn’t sleep for the few hours of night. His mind was filled with possible scenarios that can happen in the morning. Will they send him back to Vanaheim? Will they kill him? From both those options, the second one was more blissful. He’d rather die now, than be captured by Thanos again. He was sure that the moment the Titan will know about Tony’s departure from Asgard, he will claim him again. It sent shivers down his spine. He wasn’t afraid of death from his hand. He was afraid of the effects of the stone Thanos had used on him. It was horrible, causing him an unbearable pain, both mental and physical.

Stark was awoken by the sudden loud talks in the morning. When he rose his head, he spotted Queen talking to Eir and Anarah. Again, they were cocking their heads at him. The man sat up on the bed quickly, balling his hands in fists. It was it. The end of the great Tony Stark. Any moment now, his life can come to an end for good.

Eir finished conversing with Frigga, bowing her head to the woman. She walked back to Tony, but before he had a chance to ask for his sentence, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him up. She dragged him outside, forcing him to bow to the queen on their way out. Once outside, Tony was trying to release his wrist from the hard grip of the girl. He stopped abruptly, forcing her to stop as well.

“Where are you taking me, Eir?”

“To the palace’s baths.” She grabbed his hand again and dragged him forward to the big, wooden door.

She pushed it hard open, letting out a hot steam. She pushed Tony inside and walked behind him, closing the door on its latch. The bathroom was enormous, its walls were covered with gold marks, which Tony had seen before in the throne room. Yet, the bathroom was the poorest room in the whole palace, at least from those that Tony had seen so far. Beside the golden marks on the wall, everything else was made of wood here. A few washtubs were standing near the walls, with small, silvered taps connected with them. Ah, so they had a running water here. And yet, no electricity. Some soft materials were lying next to the vases with something flourish smelling coming out of them.

Eir dragged Tony towards one of the tubs and turned on the tap.

“Undress, Tony.” He looked at her questioningly. “I must prepare you.”

“For what?” the man asked confused.

“A night in prince Loki’s chamber.”

“I told him that I won’t be his who….” He didn’t have a chance to finish, as Eir’s raised voice interrupted him.

“If prince Loki wants you in his bed, you will be in there. Whether you like it or not, Tony. Now get into the tub, we must wash you.”

Again, despite her thin and small body, there was incredibly strength in Eir. She grabbed the hen of Tony’s shirt and yanked it up to take it off. When she tried to reach for the lace of his pants, Tony batted her hands away.

“I can undress myself.” he stated in a defeated voice.

As soon as he could he took off his clothes and hopped into a tub filled with hot water. After adapting to the temperature, he found himself calming down a bit. Eir grabbed the marble vase and poured a white liquid on the material in her hand. She wetted it a bit and began to soap Tony’s back and arms. It was comforting. Tony had forgotten how it felt when someone was taking care of him like that. The last one to do so, was Edwin Jarvis, when Tony was just four, it was a year before Stark Junior decided that he’s a big boy and can bathe himself with Edwin behind the door.

Eir asked Tony about his previous life on Midgard. He was happy to tell her about his adventures, about his inventions, his amazing life. She was listening amazed, trimming his beard cautiously.

“Aren’t you going to ask if I have some earth’s sexually transmitted disease? Maybe I will affect him.”

“Midgardian’s illness won’t affect any Aesir. Only death can affect them.” Tony sighed disappointed. Not that he had something. He was clean for a few years now, since he started to date Pepper. He had slept with her, only with her.

But he hoped that his small lie would help him escape Loki’s chamber. But Tony won’t give in so easily.

When guards left him alone in Prince’s room, laughing under their noses as they walked out, Tony looked around the room better. He hadn’t had a time for that the last time he was here. Strangely, Loki’s room was different from everything. It was rawer in the décor. Tony expected lots of gold, literally pouring of the walls. Yet, he was mistaken. The whole room was filled with heavy books with titles in languages Tony hadn’t had known. On the lower shelves were positioned vials with colorful potions. Tony, as the genius and scientist he was, reached for the green vial on the ebony round table.

“I have told you to not touch my belongings.” A smooth British voice said behind him, startling him. Tony will deny later the fact that he jumped a bit in a fear. “Put it back.”

Tony did as ordered and turned around to face the prince. The green-eyed man was sitting down at the bed with arms folded on his chest. The way he looked at Loki could mean everything. He shot daggers with his eyes with every move of Tony that was made towards him.

“I told you that I won’t be your whore.” He stated firmly, folding his arms on the chest as well. “I don’t care how high you are here. If you try to touch me, I will fight back.”

“I don’t want you in my bed, mortal, but mother had decided…”

“Your mommy picks your boyfriends? Dude, that’s so lame.” Stark cut in with a smirk.

“Say one more vile word about my mother, and I’ll cut your tongue off and throw it to my father’s ravens to feast on it.” Okay, that sounded bad, Tony thought. What Loki did next, wasn’t good either. In a second he found himself before Stark and grabbed him by his neck.

“You…really…have…a…neck…fetish…” Tony tried to kick Loki, but it was pointless. The Aesir was stronger. Loki released him when he realized that Tony was a step from blacking out. He let him fall hard to the floor. “Hey! It’s not funny!”

“I have enough of you!” Loki raised his hands in the air and sighed. “You make me mad!”

“Vice versa, dude. But I won’t be your whore. Keep that in your pretty head.”

“You shall become my personal servant.”

“Which means?” Tony asked further, glaring the god.

“You will serve and aid me in everything I will require.” Loki smirked viciously at him. “You shall be my little, loyal servant, Midgardian.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next one, Tony starts to serving Loki. And let me tell you, it won't be as easy as it sounds.


	6. 101 on being a good slave in the gods' land

 

Something looking like a wolf’s fur; at least that’s what Tony thought it was; wasn’t very comfortable, especially for a sleep on a cold floor of Prince Loki’s chamber. The place which currently was a new sleep place for Tony Stark. The prince had taken him to his chamber, as predicted for a concubine, but he hadn’t had thought about any bed or a cot for Tony to sleep on. Despite a terrible pain in his back, Tony got up from the floor and looked around the room. Loki was still asleep, so he had time to snoop around. Stark came as quietly as he could to the side of the bed and leaned over the prince. Loki was breathing slowly; his eyes were closed. It assured the man that he was consumed in a peaceful sleep.

Before Tony had a real chance to look around and find out something more about his new master he was grabbed by his waist and pushed hard to the floor. Next second he felt some heaviness on his own body, pressing at every inch of his body. His hands were suddenly blocked and something metal was pressed to his throat, cutting it slightly. The brown eyes of the engineer opened wide in a fear, his unnatural beating heart fastened its beats. Tony was afraid of letting out a breath he had been holding now, when he saw the green eyes of his master, shining like a lightbulb in the darkness. Stark dared to look from the pale face of Loki to the rest of their bodies. Loki was sitting on him with a knee pressed in his family’s jewels. He was holding a dagger or knife by Tony’s throat, looking ready to slit it. Although it could be even a plastic spoon; Stark was sure that Loki could kill him with everything.

It was like a whole eternity had passed, at least for Tony, before the frantic eyes of his master focused on him. The mage looked at him for a long moment with his green eyes and withdrew the dagger – a twenty centimeters long one, with a golden hilt – from Stark’s neck.

“You fool!” Loki barked at Tony with hatred and something else which Stark couldn’t define. “I could have killed you!”

“For now, if you won’t get off me, you’ll cease my chance of being a father someday.” Tony tried to throw Loki off himself, but the mage was too heavy. Tony guessed that it must be the alien thing. “Get off me!”

Before Loki did as asked, he pressed Stark once more to the floor. Unfortunately for them, Eir chose the moment to walk into Loki’s chamber with a tray with his breakfast. When her eyes landed on both men, her pale cheeks turned pink. She set the tray on the floor and left the room before any of the men could say something. She murmured the quiet apology, before she close the door, leaving them alone again.

_“Great,” Tony thought to himself. “Now the rumors about him being a Loki’s whore will be even more live in the palace.”_

“Get off me!”

Finally, Loki seemed to understood the ask of his slave and got off him. He grabbed his dagger from the floor and moved to sit on his bed. He grabbed the simply looking golden cup and held it to his servant. Tony was confused by that if not shocked.

“It’s for me?” he asked, eyeing the cup suspiciously.

“No, you buffoon, fill it with the water for me. I’m thirsty.”

“Do it yourself.” The mortal mused, getting up from the floor himself. He glared Loki viciously, coming closer to him. “What?”

“I believe, you don’t understand your position here, Midgardian.”

“Tony. My name is Tony.”

“This isn’t your given name.” Loki stated, closing his eyes for a while. He whispered a few words in a language Tony hadn’t had known. A moment later the golden cup filled itself with a water. Loki took a huge sip, before he opened his left eye and looked at the other man. “What is your given name?”

“Tony.”

“You dare to lie to me? I am called a god of lies in many realms. It is not easy to fool me.” Tony shrugged his arms at this. “What is your given name, Midgardian?”

“Anthony Edward Stark, but I prefer Tony.”

“Anthony.” The way his name had been spoken by Loki should be banned. His voice was low, deep, and sent exciting shivers to the places of Tony’s body it shouldn’t have. God damn him. If Tony wouldn’t have bitten hard his lower lip, he would probably moan not so quietly then. “Anthony. I shall call you like that. Anthony.”

“Ok.” He didn’t have a power to say no to Loki. Not when he was saying his name in such a wonderful way. Usually, Tony hated when someone called him by his first name, it reminded him of his unhappy childhood, whenever he was scolded by his father. But, whenever Loki called him like that, it sounded amazing, like an orgasm for his ears.

“Now, bring me the food, Anthony.”

“Sure.” Loki shook his head at him, at what Stark gave him a confused look. “What now?”

“Yes, my master or yes, my Prince. This is how you should address me, Anthony. Let us try again.” Loki spoke in a tender tone. “Bring me the food, Anthony.”

“Yes, my master.” Loki didn’t hear or simply choose to ignore the sarcastic tone of Tony’s. The mortal moved towards the tray left by the elf girl.

Loki’s breakfast contained a bowl of yellowish-brownish kind of soup, smelling of meat and herbals. If you’d look closer at it, it looked like an earth’s chicken soup with some brownish liquid mixed with it. Right next to the bowl was placed a few perfectly squared bits of bread and meat of an animal that Tony probably couldn’t pronounce a name. Tony didn’t have any more time to wonder at the strange smell and look of the food, since his stomach decided to sound out his hunger. It was so loud that Loki burst out in a laughter, spitting with bits of the food right on the furs. Tony wasn’t going to clean this. No way in hell. Loki was still laughing, when Tony’s stomach grumbled again.

“Will you share with me?”

“Anthony, Anthony, Anthony,” again with his full name. “Let me clear the rules of being in the Allfather’s palace.” Loki pointed Tony a chair from a white wood, standing by the table. The brown eyed man sat down and eyed the tray with food with an enormous hunger, especially when Loki was taking bits of the bread and dipped them in the soup. It had to be delicious. In fact, now everything would seem delicious to Tony. “You ought to provide the food for yourself, before I will arise. The cook masters prepare the food for servants before the sun comes up, before the members of royalty will arise. These are the rules here. If you want to stay, you have to adapt quickly.”

“What if I don’t want to stay?”

“The decision lies in hands of mine and the Allfather.”

“You mean the old man with an eyepatch? Your daddy dearest?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow. Loki had this empty expression on his face, his green eyes became dull, when he was silent for a while. Stark wondered if he had pressed on some tough topic for the mage. He wasn’t the one to judge someone’s daddy’s issues. He had them as well, even though his old man was dead for a while now.

“Yes…my…father…” he replied cautiously, staring blankly through the window in his room.

“Right…so where I can find the kitchen? I swear I’m going to die of hunger any minute now. I haven’t eaten anything normal for a while now. I bet you don’t have some burgers or shawarma here, do you? Eh, I’d even eat a horse now.” Loki looked at him in a wonder, if the man could keep his mouth close at all. “Really. I would eat something now. Hell, it can be some meat. As long as, it won’t be some deer. I used to like Bambi, when I was a kid.”

“Can you not keep your mouth closed at all?” Loki decided to ask.

“Only if I have something in them.” Stark wiggled his brows suggestively, completely forgetting with whom he was in the room. Tony was known for his talent to flirt with everyone in every situation he was, if the person was attractive. Loki was attractive, godly attractive, _pun intended_. His black hair was contrasting wonderfully with his alabaster skin. His vigorous green eyes were looking through Tony now, as if they were trying to look inside of him. His thin, pink lips were moving in a sync. Stark realized that Loki was speaking to him. Tony shook off himself out of the admiration of the prince. Thank god, otherwise, he’d have to explain to Loki, why he was suddenly horny. But then everything could excite him lately, he hadn’t had sex for ages now.

“Huh?” he uttered, taking his eyes off kissable lips of Loki. He stopped thinking about touching the prince’s skin as well.

“If only you were intelligent…”

“I’m a genius, fyi,” Tony interrupted Loki, putting a hand over his right hip to state his point. “I’m very intelligent.”

“Do you? The Norns bestowed you with a great mind? Yet, you are a servant here.”

“It’s a long story.” Tony shrugged his arms and leaned his back over the edge of Loki’s bed.

“I assure you, time is no matter here. I have it enough, before I must go to meet with Allfather. Tell me your story, Anthony of Midgard.”

And so Tony began to talk about things he could. Starting with his previous life of a billionaire and a playboy on Earth. Loki was slightly intrigued by that. Then he told his master about the cave, Ten Rings and how he had become the Iron Man. He spoke about the Chitauri attack led by Red Skull and Doctor Doom. Loki was interested that Midgard has its own sorcerer. Yet, Stark explained that Doom’s magic was very differently from Loki’s. He told the story how idiotically, but heroically flew into a wormhole with a nuke, and never came back to Earth. Tony even said how he ended up on Xandar and then on Vanaheim. Only this time, he had told Loki the version Thanos had formed into his mind with the stone.

Loki observed him very accurately, focusing on every small movement of his human servant. Anthony was a fascinating man, so intriguing, not only because he was of Midgard, but as well, because he was once a warrior, like Loki and Thor. He was protecting his home, until he got into Asgard.

“And that’s my story.” Tony sent him a crooked smile. “What’s yours? I saw the way you’re looking at your dad, as if he killed off a half of your family, which is weird since…”

“I killed them myself.” Tony’s eyes opened in a shock at this answer. He didn’t expect it at all. “I’m not an Aesir, Anthony. I’m not of their blood. I come from Jotunheim.”

“Jotun what?”

“Jotunheim, the land of eternal ice and snow.”

“It’s so like Chronicles of Narnia, man,” Loki didn’t understand that reference. “You know, a book from Earth…never mind. So, you’re not like the others from the Merry Band?”

“Merry Band?”

“You know, Obelix, Xena, Jackie Chan, Robin Hood and He-Man, who was sitting next to Captain Eyepatch,” Loki’s face was expressing a pure consternation. “You know, the fat one, the girl, the quiet guy with a man’s bun, charming blondie and the blonde muscled man.”

“Ah!” Loki added loudly with a smile. “So, you’re speaking about Volstagg, Hogun, Lady Sif, Fandral and the blonde muscled man must be my oaf of a brother Thor. Indeed, I am a warrior like them, but also, I am a mage. But if you’re asking if I’m an Aesir like most of them, then I must disappoint you, Anthony. I’m not.” Loki said to himself, crunching his nose at the memory of a day he had discovered his true heritage. Even though he still had troubles with accepting the truth, he was not going to show this in front of anyone, especially his servant. Loki took a deep breath and rose from the bed. “Prepare me a bath, Anthony, and an attire for today’s meeting with the Allfather. And do not forget to roll my papyruses with spells. Remember, if any of it will be damaged, I won’t hesitate from cutting your head off, Anthony.”

“Do it yourself! I’m not your slave!”

“But you are,” he tried to explain as calmly as he could. “And it will be wiser for you to get that into your head, before you wore my patience, Midgardian.”

Before Tony could come up with some witty reply, Loki waved his hand in front of him and green sparks of the mage’s magic swirled around his body. A moment later, Stark appeared in the bathe’s chamber, in front of a wooden tub. Surprised by that, he looked around to see if he’s alone. Tony growled loudly, moving to the door, only to find them closed. He pushed them, but it was pointless. They seemed to be sealed with some strange magic. Probably Loki’s doing.

 _Fucking magic and fucking Loki._ He murmured under his nose, while he walked back to the tub, to prepare a bath for his prince.

Tony copied everything Eir had done in here before, when she bathed him. He filled the tub with a hot water. Although, for a moment he considered filling it with ice cold water, to punish Loki for his mumbo jumbo on Tony. Yet, unfortunately, he wasn’t able to. Suddenly he heard Loki’s deep and low voice.

“Ah, so you can be my little, useful servant.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments and kudos and all. As well, thank you to anyone who had filled so far my poll. You are amazing.


	7. Yes, my Master

 

„So, what are you doing now?” Anthony asked a hundredth time this morning. The little mortal could not keep his mouth closed for more than one minute, Loki was sure of this fact by this time. He had three months to examine this theory. Today, when the sun arose, after Tony had served his prince a morning meal, the mage took him to the study, where he had been preparing potions for weeks now, since he was released from the prison. Loki decided that it would be better to take the mortal with him than leave him alone in his chamber. At least here he could have kept an eye on him, not only for the human’s sake.

“I am preparing potions for me, before we’ll go for a travel, Anthony.”

“A travel? We? Where?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the marble table. Loki offered him a stern look, yet the man ignored it altogether.

“We will go on Vanaheim to search for answers for the Allfather. We must be prepared for everything.” Loki mixed another potion with the powder of Nidavellir’s snake tooth. “I wouldn’t want you to get harmed on our travel, Anthony.”

“Ohhh,” Tony leaned closer and smiled at Loki. “So you do like me, Antlers. I knew it, I’m irresistible.”

“Do not mistake my want with a care. I will be the one to kill you in the end, my little servant.” He rolled his eyes in a response and stuck his tongue out, like a child he was.

The truth was that Loki liked his little mortal. He would not tell that to any soul, but the small man had found a way to his frozen heart. He liked his sharp tongue, whether it was in witty comments he served him all the time, or when Tony was insulting everyone in the palace, especially Thor and Fandral, with Midgardian sayings that even the alltongue couldn’t translate to the morons. Anthony Stark of Midgard was a remarkable man in Loki’s opinion. A man worthy to spend his time with, even if he was giving him a headache constantly.

“How are you in an arm fight? You’ve been a warrior on Midgard, am I wrong?”

“I was, but I had my suit.” Loki raised an eyebrow in a question. “Hello…Iron Man. I told you this, Reindeer Games. You could at least pretend to listen to me, occasionally.”

Indeed, Anthony had told Loki about his previous life on Midgard, and his adventures as the Iron Man.

“Let’s say that I was better, when I had my suit.” He added quickly, giving the prince a crooked smile. “It’s such a shame that you guys don’t have strong metals here. I would make myself a new one.”

“But there are metals on Nidavellir.” Loki replied to his statement. “It’s a dwarf’s land, they have good metals to create weapons. They created Mjolnir and my enchanted daggers, though it was mother who enchanted them. “We will go there as well. The Allfather has a mission for us.”

“A mission? Mission Impossible?” he wiggled his eyebrows and laughed shortly. “It’s a remark to the movie.” When Loki cocked his head to the left in a question, the man gave him a shocked look. “Oh god…don’t tell me you hadn’t had watched a movie before?”

Loki was silent.

“Oh, Lokes, you were deprived of such a sweet, blissful thing. A movie is a moving picture on a screen we call television…”

“I’ve been on Midgard before. I know what a television and computer is.” He gave him a pointed look, at which Tony squeaked with delight. “I am not a brainless oaf like my brother.”

“’Course you’re not, you’re the smartest of them all, my lord.” Loki decided to ignore the sarcastic tone of his servant. He turned back to his potions and took a deep breath. He needed to alternate the spell from Frigga’s magic book to defeat the light elves’ spells put on the cave in Vanaheim. He would have to have a stronger spell, but for that he needed to focus.

“Now, be quiet, Anthony, for I need to concentrate on the spell. I exhort you to be quiet, on whatever you believe.”

“I’m an atheist, fyi and a man of science. But I’ll be quiet.” He interrupted him as always. This proved Loki’s right, Anthony could not be quiet at all. “And what is the spell even? Oh, and do you have a wand? You are a sorcerer, right? Do you have a wand, like Harry Potter?”

“There is no requirement for a wand. I am a magical creature, magic runs through my blood. I don’t need a stick to cast spells. Now be quiet.” He warned him at the end. “I have a better idea. Leave the study, I will call for you when I will be done with the spell.”

Tony did not listen to his order, but he jumped off the table and moved himself to sit on the wooden floor. He closed his mouth and leaned on the wall, looking at Loki’s slim body. He looked amazing, especially in his leather coat, Tony had to admit. Focused on the spell, Loki was looking magnificent. His green eyes sparkled as much as his fingers when he was whispering some words over a liquid potion. It must have been something interesting, at least Tony thought so. He was a man of science, and magic was just a science he didn’t fully understand yet. He wanted to know, what Loki was doing, yet he wanted to listen to the prince’s order too. He wanted to be a good servant, but his scientific curiosity won over his wishes.

“So, what’s the spell?” he mused, looking at Loki’s hands. In fact, if Tony was to rate from one to ten of the worst moments in his life, this would be a strong seven. In one moment, he was speaking to Loki, the next the mage’s body stiffen and he turned around to the mortal, only to shoot his green sparks at him. Whether it was accidental or not, Tony had no time to decide.

Million stars had danced around his head; in the wrong meaning; before the darkness engulfed him.

Loki looked with fear in his green eyes, when Tony’s body was collapsing to the floor. The rest of his seidr was shooting out of his fingers.

“By Odin’s beard!” Loki shouted, jumping out of the chair. Indeed, the mortal was insufferable, but he didn’t want to kill him, at least not yet. He kneeled by Tony’s unconscious body and ran a quick spell to check his vitals. Thank the Norns, he was alive. Loki shook his shoulders, and when it didn’t help, he patted his cheek to wake him. “Anthony? Anthony?”

“Hnggghhhh” a strange sound left the mortal’s mouth, as his eyes started to flutter.

“Anthony!” he repeated the man’s name as some kind of a prayer. Tony opened his eyes and stared at Loki in a pure wonder.

“Am a dead and in heaven? Are you my beautiful, black haired angel?” The said angel looked with worry written in his gorgeous green eyes and a sad smile at Tony. Stark wanted nothing more to wipe this sad expression from his face. He reached his trembling hand out and stroked the pale cheek of his angel. “You are so beautiful.”

“Wake up from this stupor, Anthony! It’s me, Loki!” Strangely the angel’s voice was very familiar to Tony, as if he had heard it many times before. “Come back to me, you fool.”

With every next second everything became clearer. The colors of the room were brighter, there was wood around him. A familiar room. A pale face and long, black hair were hovering over him, too close to his face. Green eyes were filled with worry and anger, which was probably caused by Tony himself. Stark recognized Loki in those features, not an angel. That was the time, when everything became crystal clear to him.

“Hey! It was uncool, Loki, so uncool!” He grabbed the outreached prince’s hand and let him pull Tony to a sitting position. Loki pushed him lightly, so Tony’s back was leaning over the cool wall, which brought him a little bit of a comfort. Loki kneeled before him and put his both, cool hands over his cheeks. It was a wonderful feeling. Stark couldn’t stop himself from leaning into Loki’s hands. “What was that?”

“A spell to stop a magic attack. It should overpower the opponent as well.” The mage explained, checking Tony for any injures. “You cannot keep your mouth closed…”

“Hey! I’m not the one who decided to not be so good at his voodoo, Mr. I’m perfect in magic.” He huffed at his master. Loki took his hands off his face and stood up. He paced the room irritated by the mortal. “You screwed up.”

“I’m great in magic, mortal. It is your fault.” Loki was clearly hurt by the statement. He was the most powerful mage in the nine realms. No one was better mage than him. “Leave the study now. I shall meet with you, when the Xandarian come to the palace. Go, Anthony.”

“Sure thing, Harry Potter.” Tony got up from the floor and went out of the chamber. He shut the door as loudly as he could behind himself, ignoring Loki’s shout to not be so loudly.

* * *

 

Tony was sitting crossed-leg in front of the Throne room. He was finishing his dinner – a well done pigeon, or at least that’s what Tony was telling himself, when Eir brought him the cooked bird. Loki was inside the chamber, along with Thor and Thor’s new girlfriend. Tony hadn’t had seen her yet, but the whole palace was gossiping about her being from Midgard and about how she was unworthy of the future king of Asgard. Tony felt sorry for her. Aesirs were terrible to everyone who wasn’t of their planet, well realm as they were calling it. Odin, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were waiting inside too, along with the Council of Elders, or the band of old people who had not much to tell in ruling the Nine realms anyway – as Tony was calling them. They were waiting for the Xandarian, Tony was sure that it will be Ronan the Accuser, he felt it in his blood.

He wasn’t wrong.

A while later, Tony met Ronan and a blue skinned woman, he had seen earlier. Nebula, Thanos’ daughter was holding him under his arm. She wore a nice-looking, long navy blue dress, matching her skin.

“Earthling,” she hissed at him, bending her fingers in a calling move. As Tony threw the bones on the tray and got up from the floor, she looked him throughout, as if she tried to read his mind. Nebula was a strange creature. She was beautiful, scary and murderous at once. Tony swallowed hard as he went closer to them.

“Yeees? ” Anthony asked uncertain, stepping from one to the other foot.

“How far are you in your task? ” this time it was Ronan how asked the question. Yet, Tony didn’t have time to answer, as the door of the throne room opened and Loki stepped outside along with Thor. “Asgardians, greetings from Xandar.”

“Ronan the Accuser.” Loki muttered to the man, eyeing him from head to toe. Then he looked over at Nebula, the way she was gazing at his servant, with a lust, made him angry. Only Loki could look this way at Anthony. The mage shot him a pointed look, at which the man winced and moved himself to stand behind Loki.

“Welcome to Asgard! ” Thor boomed through the hallway, with a wide smile. Tony didn’t like him, not just because Loki was constantly complaining about him, but as well because he reminded him of Odin. Tony didn’t like the old bastard at all, especially when he was looking at him disapprovingly whenever Tony laughed and encouraged Loki to do magic tricks. What he could say, Tony liked Loki’s magic tricks, they were fun, at least for him and Loki. “The Allfather awaits. Let us go inside.”

In the end, Tony didn’t find out what they were talking about in the throne room. After the meeting, Loki ordered him to prepare a bath and went to sleep as quickly as it was possible. He hadn’t even scolded Tony for throwing, accidentally of course, the rolls with spells.

Tony laid down on his supposed-to-be bed; in fact, it was two furs and a small pillow, of course he could go back to sleep in the servants’ chamber, yet he was ought to be Loki’s concubine, he should stay with his master. When his head hit the pillow, his body was engulfed by the nice warmth, lulling him to sleep.

He was woken by an ice-cold air surrounding his body. he felt shivers from head to toe. As slowly as he could, fearing of what was happening, Tony opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized the place immediately, the familiar stones, cold ground and darkness. He was in the Thanos’s kingdom again.

“My little slave,” a deep voice whispered in Tony’s ear, before something grabbed the front of his shirt. The _something_ turned out to be a fat, purple hand hidden in a golden glove with six holes in it. One of the holes was filled with a yellow stone, now glowing in the dark.

“Thanos,” he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“My slave.” Thanos moved his hand to the back of Tony’s head and gripped it strongly. The mortal hissed in a pain, trying to release himself, but the grip was too hard. “You do not want to fail your master, do you, mortal? Bring me the Tesseract!”

“I’m working on it! I’m very close to prince Loki. Within time I’ll force him to help me with stealing the shit from the vault.”

“You shall pray for this to be true, mortal,” Thanos warned him, turning Tony in his hands. “You do not want to fail me, for all, I am not merciful for those who betray me. You will bring me the Tesseract. And then you will bring me the rest of the infinity stones.”

Tony was looking in his black eyes of Thanos, as the other glared him meaningfully. A second later he felt an unbearable pain in his head, as if someone was making a hole in it. Thanos squeezed his neck again and spoke to him.

“Bring me the Tesseract!”

“Yes, my master.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long time in updating, but my life was a bit hectic lately, you know the university and now I found out that they are closing the place I'm working in, so...and along with that, I'm sick.   
> But I hope that you liked the chapter.   
> In the next one, they will become a bit closer with each other.  
> Thanks for all kudos and comments.


	8. The terrors of the night

 

Loki thought that he heard some whimpering and whining somewhere around him. It was truly odd, seemed almost unreal. Yet, when he opened his eyes and focused in the darkness, he could hear those sounds even better. The prince sat up on his bed and heard closer. The sound was still there, yet, he hadn’t had an idea to whom it might belong. There wasn’t any child or an animal in his chamber for centuries now. His both sons were dead for so long, and his other monster children were banished from Asgard. So, what was the cause of the sound? Loki conjured a small flame in the middle of his hand and in the dim light he looked around. Nothing looked out of ordinary, yet, the strange sound was coming from somewhere.

Then he heard it.

“Please, don’t…” the words were spoken in a half whisper. Loki threw his long locks to the back, which hadn’t helped at all, as it they fell on his face again, when he leaned on his bed to look down. Whatever he expected to see down there, it wasn’t like this.

Anthony was trashing on his cot, his body trembled from head to toe. Loki jumped off his bed and kneeled next to his unsteady body. It was the moment, he saw more details. Anthony’s forehead and temples were glistening with sweat, which slowly was trailing down his neck. His handsome face was now deathly pale, his brows were frowned. He was murmuring no and please stop it hurts all the time. Loki’s heart was breaking at the sight. Let this not fool anyone. Loki was tough and hard for everyone he hadn’t cared for, but the little mortal found his way into Loki’s cold heart. He understood that Anthony is having a night terror, and he had to help him. He crawled closer to him and spoke calmly to his ear.

“Wake up, Anthony, it is but a night terror.” The brown eyed man was still consumed in a horrible vision that invaded his mind. Even the slight shakes of his arms hadn’t helped wake him up.

Suddenly, Anthony opened his eyes and looked terrified at Loki. His breath was quickened, his heart hammered in his chest. He mustn’t have recognized Loki, otherwise he wouldn’t have kicked him hard in a jaw, making the prince fall to the floor. Who would have thought that there was so much strength in such little, Midgardian body? When Loki shook himself off from the sudden shock, he sat up on the floor and looked at his servant. The man was sitting in the corner of the chamber, with knees drawn to his chest. Loki got up from the floor and walked cautiously to him, observing his every move. He kneeled before him and didn’t dare to do anything more. He knew how a person feels just after a nightmare.

Tony did the same. His brown eyes were following every small movement of Loki, from the moment he kicked him until he sat before him with his green eyes locked with his own browns. Tony couldn’t breathe, his heart was beating too fast, his chest hurt immensely.

“Anthony…” Loki reached out his hand towards the man to grab his wrist. The Trickster knew that physical contact is very important after a such terror, after all, he had been deprived of it for many years and it caused him many problems. The terror Anthony witnessed must have been truly terrible, as the brown eyes of the man were full of unshed tears. Loki was moving his hand forward to Tony’s knee, when the servant shook his head and shouted to him.

“Please, don’t touch me! Please.” There was so much plea in his voice, that Loki had to respect this request. He withdrew his hand and the silence between began again. It was interrupted only by the loud beating of Tony’s heart and a strange humming coming from the mortal’s chest.

Tony thought that he was dying, his heart hammered after the memory of the time in Thanos’s kingdom. The Titan had unlocked the stream of powerful, hurtful memories with the yellow stone in the scepter; that caused Tony not only mental but as well as a physical pain. He unlocked the visions of beating, whipping and tortures in the cold cell. Thanos knew how to force Tony to help him in his master, devious plan to rule the whole galaxy.

Bring me the Tesseract, mortal, or we shall go back to our previous acts. Your cell still smells of your blood.

“Fucking shit!” Tony screamed, clutching the front of his night tunic. He ripped it off, feeling that something was happening with his magnetic, second heart. As soon as the material fell to the floor, Tony looked down at the reactor. It glowed the same way, but its’ humming was different, faster than normal. He turned the item in his chest and took it out, being careful to not rip any wires. If it wasn’t the reactor, then what was causing him the pain? Was it only because of the nightmare? Tony took a deep breath and pushed the reactor back into his chest. Once it settled down, he looked up and saw that Loki was observing him warily.

The mage hadn’t had seen anything like this before. The strange, glowing item in his servant’s chest was beautiful, magical, alluring. It hummed to him a wonderful, silent song.

“What is this item in your chest, Anthony? ” Loki didn’t take his eyes off the circle, when he spoke to his companion. He reached out his hand absently to touch the magical thing, but he was stopped. Tony’s hand gripped his wrist strongly, stopping it in the middle way. He gave Tony a confused look, to which the mortal only shook his head. “You belong to me, Anthony. I have a right to know everything about you, including this.”

“I will tell you,” he breathed out, without letting Loki’s hand. “But don’t touch it, please.”

The plea in Tony’s eyes made Loki agree to the request.

“It’s an arc reactor, my second heart. It keeps me alive for a few years now.” Loki was silent, looking from the reactor to Tony’s brown eyes. He listened to the story very carefully, trying to remember every small detail of the interesting life of his servant. “Do you remember the story of the Iron Man?” The mage nodded to this. “Before that I was a weapon dealer, a weapon smith you may say. I made deals with the government and the military of my country, and my company…a man who was a second father to me was making deals behind my back. I was kidnapped, after we were attacked with my weapons. The guys who kidnapped me, the called themselves Ten Rings. They wanted me to build them one of my newest and the most powerful weapons. But back to the story of the reactor. The remains of the bomb, which exploded close to me, were in my chest. They would kill me if it weren’t for a man who was held captive as well, Yinsen.” A single tear trailed down Tony’s cheek at the memory of the man who saved his life all those years ago. “He built an electromagnet and hooked me to a car battery. I almost looked like a robot.” He laughed shortly. “Then he helped me built my first suit and the first reactor, so it could save me. But there’s the catch, of course. As much as it saved my life then, it was also killing me slowly. The reactor poisoned me with a palladium, at least, until I discovered a new element, which replaced the original core. I discovered it thanks to my old man…Are you listening to me? Or am I talking to myself?”

“I am listening to you.” Loki confirmed, listening closer to Tony’s heart; it’s beating was nearly stable and slow now. His brown eyes softened as well. “You discovered some new element.”

“Yeah, and then…” Tony started to talk about the beginning of being the Iron Man, about the change of the reactor by Pepper. Tears built in his eyes when he recalled his favorite redhead.

“You had dreamt about the cave? ” Loki asked, moving himself closer to Tony.

“No. It was the tortures.” Tony’s gaze dropped down, since he didn’t want Loki to see the unshed tears in his brown eyes. He still couldn’t speak about things Thanos had done to him, the yellow stone in the spear was blocking him somehow, but he could recall it easier now. He wondered why? Why could he remember all those things now? Was it because of the meetings with Thanos, or maybe was it something else?

When he started to think about Thanos again, his body shook involuntarily. His chest began to hurt again, causing him the sickly feelings in his stomach, although not as much as before. He balled his fists and closed his eyes, trying to save himself from falling into another nightmare, yet it wasn’t as easy as it sounded in his mind.

Loki was observing his servant accurately. He realized that the man’s mind is about to be invaded by a terror again, so he did the only thing he could now. He spread Anthony’s legs and sat between them, feeling the man’s thighs next to his own. He grabbed his balled fists and unlocked them, before he placed them on his own hips. Loki rubbed his hands and placed the tips of his fingers on the man’s temples and began to slowly massaging them, while he softly whispered to him.

“Follow my voice, Anthony. Nothing shall harm you here, I will protect you. Listen to my voice, Tony.” Loki spoke about little things. He recalled the funniest stories of his younger self, of his and Thor’s adventures. When he was in the middle of the story, when Thor was forced to wear a wedding dress, Loki felt Tony’s body relaxing against his own. His arms moved themselves around the back of the prince and encircled on his shoulders. He moved his body closer to Loki, probably on an instinct, so in the end he was sitting on his lap. He buried himself in the body of the price and pressed his cheek to the man’s chest.

If it would be anyone else, Loki would kill them without a second thought. Yet, he had to admit, though if anyone would ask him, he would deny the obvious thing, he liked the feeling of Tony’s in his arms. Anthony’s body felt nice to him, even though it was sweaty and warm now, it felt good against his cooler body.

“You smell like a winter,” he heard Tony’s muffled voice.

“I am a Jotun, a frost giant.” Loki explained, softly stroking Tony’s short hair.

The engineer had no idea, how long they remained in the hug, while Loki was humming some nice song, but he liked it very much. He wasn’t a gay or something; well, there was one or two small nights with guys when he was in the college, but nothing more. He was a ladies’ man, yet now, he liked being in Loki’s arms. He felt good, safe at the moment. It was amazing to feel the physical presence of another person after such a long time. The last one who hugged him were Rhodes, when he found him in Afghanistan.

“Thank you, my prince,” he declared, pulling away from Loki’s arms. The prince looked down at him with his green eyes full of warmth, offering him a small smile. Tony realized that it was the first time, he sees Loki smiling honestly. It was so beautiful, but short. The mage got up from the hard floor and offered his hand to Tony. The mortal took it uncertain and let himself being pulled up, and led towards the prince’s bed. He looked at his master confused, when Loki tilted his head to the bed, so Tony would lay down on it.

“I know, what is it like to have night’s terrors, Anthony.”

“You want me to sleep with you? In one bed?” He asked only to make things clear. After all, they stated that Tony won’t be Loki’s whore and that the prince doesn’t want him in his bed at all.

“I shared the bed with Thor once, it won’t be worse with you.” Tony couldn’t stop himself from asking about this story. Thankfully, the trickster explained that the event occurred when Thor and he were children and the Thunderer had nightmares too.

When they lay down on the mage’s bed, Loki turned his back to his servant, but he didn’t fall asleep immediately. Instead, he listened closely to the beating of the other man’s heart. It took a while, but eventually the chamber was filled with the soft breathing and a quiet snoring of Tony’s, along with the sounds of the wriggling on the bed. After what it seemed forever, Stark found a perfect position for himself to sleep. He threw one of his arms across Loki’s hips and moved his body closer to the god’s one.

Loki wouldn’t admit this to anyone, even under a threat of death, but he liked the position. Before he fell asleep, he felt his body filling with warmth that he wished to last forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? See, I promised that they will become closer with each other ;) Such a progress right? They are sleeping in one bed.   
> A small spoiler from the new chapter?   
> "(...) You're the only good thing for me in this prison, Anthony."  
> "Oh dear, I feel so loved."   
> "I won't let anyone take away your magnetic heart. Whoever tries to harm you, he shall die under the blade of my dagger." 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone, and in case I won't update before the New Year: Happy New Year my lovelies! May 2017 be good and successful for all of you. May all of your wishes come true! May your lives be wonderful!


	9. The hidden magic

 

Since the very first night he had spent in Loki’s bed, something changed between them. Starting with the fact that they had been sleeping together more often to make better their daily living with each other. In the last two weeks; at least that’s what Tony had calculated, since he had observed the sun and moon of Asgard to grasp the idea of time here; they became closer to each other, one could say they were even nicer to one another. Stark started to give him cute nicknames, like Reindeer Games, only because he had seen Loki in his full battle armor with the horned helmet. He looked utterly cute, in Tony’s opinion. Loki didn’t like the nickname, but Tony insisted on calling him like that to be playful.

“Hey, Reindeer Games,” Tony cheered, as he walked inside of the chamber this morning. “I’ve got your breakfast, still warm.”

In fact, Stark had brought two sets of breakfast; for Loki and himself. He had been eating with prince lately to avoid raising suspiciousness as if he wasn’t a satisfying concubine for his prince. He wasn’t, but the rest of the palace didn’t have to know this.

“I swear, I shall cut your tongue off one day, Anthony,” Loki didn’t raise his eyes on Tony, while responding. He kept his gaze glued to the dark and mysterious book of his voodoo; it was a notebook where he scribbled down his spells, but Tony liked to add some of mystery in his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah, I like you too.” Tony placed the tray on the table, being careful to not knock down any of the potions. The punishment for that was hard, Tony could tell. The last time he accidentally knocked down a potion, Loki forced him to sleep on the floor with nothing but one, tiny fur underneath his back. A terrible punishment for his mortal body, Tony suffered a great pain for the week. “Oh, your mom told me to tell you…”

“The Queen.” Loki cut him off, making Tony to look confused at him. “You must tell the Queen or Queen Frigga or the Allmother.”

“But she’s your mom, right?” He inquired, taking off the green tunic and the bandage he wore around the reactor, only to put the linen tunic Loki gifted him, when they came back from Vanaheim.

“That doesn’t mean that you can address her as such. You must address her properly. Now bring me the food and finish the story about your arc reactor.”

Since the first-time Tony opened to Loki about his reactor, the prince became fascinated about the item. Moreover, he was enchanted by it to the state he had forbidden Tony to cover it, whenever they were in the privacy of Loki’s chamber. He kept observing it, touching Tony’s chest whenever he could. At first, it irritated the mortal, after all he didn’t like anyone touching his other heart, but he decided to let Loki do it. He trusted him to not kill him with it.

“Ok.” Tony sat on the bed, leaning his back on the cold wall. He slid his legs under the thick fur, so it could warm him up, he laced his hands and put them on his thighs, before he looked up at Loki. The mage was looking with curiosity from Tony’s face to the arc reactor. “I told you how I got it, before. So, the arc reactor is basically an electromagnet.” Loki raised his eyebrows in a silent question. “Right, you don’t have such things here in your god-land. The electromagnet creates a magnetic field that draws the metal to itself.”

“So, it is similar to my spell of grasping the energy?” Loki tried to understand the basics of Midgardian science.

“Well, when you do that spell it creates a field as well, so yeah you can say that it’s like that. At least in some point.” Tony explained, eating the last few bites of a bread and meat. “And thanks to the magnetic field the shreds of metal are going really slow to my real heart. But it doesn’t kill me now, thanks to the science. With my father’s help I created a new element and replaced the poisoning palladium. My reactor is the everlasting source of a power, which used to power up my suits as well.”

Loki grabbed the hem of Tony’s tunic and moved it up, initiating his want to take it off, so Stark let him do it. The green-eyed god moved closer to the man and touched the scarred skin around the item, slowly trailing his fingers across the reactor. Loki closed his eyes, and whispered something in a strange language. Tony looked at him warily, not knowing what the man was doing. As much as he trusted him to not kill Tony, he hadn’t trusted Loki to not steal the reactor from him, yet.

Suddenly Loki opened his eyes and looked at Tony with flickers in them and a wide smile on his beautiful face. Stark had to admit that Loki looked wonderful then.

“I am such a fool!” the god exclaimed, hitting himself in a forehead. “The power of your arc reactor is impeccable, almost as much as the Tesseract’s.”

“What’s the Tesseract?” Tony tried to sound as much clueless as he could. Maybe Loki hadn’t realized the false stupidity or he hadn’t seen the flash of a small lie in the brown eyes of Tony, but soon he started to speak about the Tesseract.

“It’s the everlasting power,” he used the same words as Tony before. “I’ve never met something so powerful before. The old legends say that Tesseract is one of the Infinity Stones, one of the six most powerful artefacts in the whole nine realms, even in the whole universe, Anthony.” He was saying, keeping his hand over Tony’s chest. “It used to belong to us…to Odin, but after a great war with Frost Giants on Midgard, it had gotten lost on your realm. The warriors of your home had given it back to Lady Sif not so recently and she delivered it to the Allfather.”

“Ah, so Xena is the alldaddy’s pet?” Loki laughed at the nickname Tony had given to Sif. The mortal explained to him who the Xena was, and Loki had to admit that the name suited Sif very well.

“Sif is a loyal servant of the Allfather and the mightiest warrior in Asgard. I dare say, she is even mightier than Thor and Volstagg.” This time it was Tony who burst in a laughter, he never thought that there may be someone stronger than Thunderpants and Obelix. Sif reminded Tony of Natasha, she was equally fierce and strong, even stronger than Capsicle and Legolas.

“Do you think we can take a look on this Tesseract? You know, to see if it really has the same power as my arc reactor?” Tony inquired looking as much innocent as he could, but apparently, he wasn’t very good at this.

“Even if I would like to see it, I cannot come near the vault anymore. Not since I had stolen the Casket of Ancient Winters.” Tony remained silent, giving Loki a sign to continue the story. “It is the artifact Odin had taken with me from Jotunheim, when I was a babe. My kin, and my father Laufey, abandoned me because I was a runt among giants.”

“Come on, Lokes, I’m not so big as well, but to call you a runt? You’re so tall.” Tony replied, making Loki laugh again.

“You’re a small man comparing to giants, they have your Midgardian thirteen feet.” Tony nodded, calculating that those frost giants had to be even bigger than Banner when he’s turning into the Jolly Green. “I discovered my true heritage, with this casket.”

“Mhm,” he mused, lying down on the bed, since he started to feel pain in his back. Soon, Loki laid next to him, propping his head on his arm to have a better look on his servant. “So, this casket is like the tesseract?”

“Tesseract is more powerful than the casket, I’ve never had seen such a power before.”

“So, you saw the Tesseract? ” Tony interrupted Loki, turning on the bed, so now he was facing his prince, looking straight into his beautiful green orbs.

“Yes, I was granted its power to rebuild the Bifrost, during my punishment. Me and my mother could use it for a while under Heimdall’s and the Allfather’s supervision, of course.” He continued, touching the rector once again. “Your arc reactor has nearly the same power as the Tesseract, a small amount of it, but nonetheless.”

The strange tone of Loki’s voice sent shivers to Tony’s body, forcing it to become rigid in a fear. He clasped his hand around Loki’s wrist, ready to shake it off if the other would attack him.

“Fear not, Anthony, I shan’t hurt you. I wish you stay alive by my side for a long time, my mortal, for all you are the only one who makes this prison not so terrible.”

“Oh dear, I feel so loved.”

“I won’t let anyone remove your mechanic heart, Anthony. Whoever will try, shall die by my hand.” Strangely, Tony believed in Loki’s promise of protection, not that he truly needed it. Stark could protect himself just fine, he did that for years now. Yet, the words of his prince made him feel warmness in the pool of his stomach.

Although Loki didn’t take Tony to the vault, the mortal managed to find it on his own. One day when he was waiting for Loki to finish the meeting with the Allfather, Tony lost himself very close to the vault. The guards made such a furor about it, stating that the servants could not come close the vault. The Allfather wasn’t very happy about the news either and glared at Tony for a while, scolding Loki to keep a better eye on his concubine or he shall throw Tony out of the palace. Yet, the scolding was worthy. Tony finally knew where the vault was, he knew where the artefact his master desired was.

It was only a matter of time, when he would get his hands on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello :)  
> How are you in this new year?   
> I hoped you liked this chapter. I can promise you than in the next one you will see them getting really, really close to each other.   
> Till the next one!


	10. Min lysende stjerne

**Chapter X**

**„Min lysende stjerne”**

„And that one, there? ” Anthony pointed out a set of stars, mingling with yellow-green mist.

“This is the Alfheimr’s constellation,” Loki replied, moving his arm under his head, to make himself more comfortable, while lying in his mother’s garden. They were here for two hours now, since the Night of Stars had began. It was a remarkable sight, a feast for an eye, one could say, happening only once in a thousand years. In a night like that, one could see every constellation of every realm in the universe. It was an amazing and magical thing to witness. Tonight, Loki decided to share this magic with his dear servant.

Anthony lay next to him, in fact, he was half lying on Loki, with his right leg thrown over the prince’s, his head on the mage’s shoulder. The warmth radiating from the mortal’s body was very pleasant to Loki’s cool body, so in the end, he brought himself even closer to his companion.

Tony saw that clearly as well. The fact that Loki longed to be close to him, made him blush slightly and grin madly. Suddenly Tony felt like a teenage girl on her first date. His cheeks were burning, there were some strange movements in his stomach, which was making him giggle. Oh, by Einstein, were those the famous butterflies in a stomach that one felt when love was in the air? Tony swallowed hard and realized that his prince was looking at him with curiosity painted in his beautiful, emerald eyes.

“Do you fare well, Anthony?”

“Even better, amazing,” he responded in a whisper, almost as if he didn’t say those words. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he just said them in his mind. Loki didn’t dwell on this anymore, instead he looked up in the night’s dark sky filled with stars. Tony wasn’t a fan of looking at the stars, before, but now, with Loki, he found that he may have fun. He wondered, if it was because of his prince, who made him feel so many things at once. Tony was a genius, but now, he didn’t understand a single thing that was happening to him.

His heart changed in one day. Suddenly, he began to see Loki in another light. He wasn’t just his prince, his master, he was his friend and something more now, but he was afraid to admit that. He stated that he wouldn’t be Loki’s whore, at the beginning, yet, now, he and Loki were friends. The mag made him laugh, not only with funny stories about Asgard and other realms, but as well with his magic tricks, that made angry other people. But the most, Tony loved the sexy tone of his Reindeer’s voice, which he used on Tony so many times, making him feel strange things all over his mortal body.

His knees were weak, his heart hammered, his body felt hot in intimate places, when Loki looked at him in that specific way.

Oh dear…was he in love with Loki of Asgard? Was that it? Oh, hell no! He couldn’t be in love. He didn’t do love, with anyone. Tony Stark was a billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, not a lover. No way in hell!

“There are shining the stars of Muspelheim,” Loki’s deep and low voice shook him off his thoughts. Tony moved his eyes in the direction that Loki’s slim, elegant hand was pointing, indeed, the stars of Muspelheim were shining very beautifully.

“Wow, they’re shining like my reactor.”

“Yes,” the mag confirmed and pointed to another set of stars. “Oh, do you recognize those stars, Anthony?”

Stark looked at them accurately; they seemed to be somehow familiar to him, he had to see them before. So, it meant…

“They’re Earth’s stars! That’s the Pole star and that one is the Orion’s Belt.” The brown eyed man exclaimed cheerfully. He didn’t think that he’ll see something of his home ever again. In one hand, it was amazing to see a reminder of Earth, but on the other, it caused him some pain in his chest. He missed home, his friends, now more than ever. During the whole time spent in Asgard, circa sixty nights, Tony tried to not think about Earth too much, and so far, he had managed to success in this, until tonight, when Loki had shown him those stars. “They’re Earth’s stars.” His tone dropped down and he smiled sadly to himself. “Yeah.”

Loki looked at the mortal concerned, when the realization hit him hard. He was in fact the biggest fool in Asgard. Anthony had to felt nostalgia, when he saw the reminder of his old home. Loki was a fool to show him this, but he wanted to witness this magnificent act with his companion. Now, his mortal was sad. Loki was a true fool.

“And, those? ” Anthony changed the subject, to not feel the terrible aching in his heart. It was pointless anyway, there was no way he can escape Asgard now. Not before he’ll manage to steal the Tesseract and free himself from Thanos’s upcoming wrath.

The mag looked at him confused for a moment, before he responded to his inquiry.

“Those are the stars of Nidavellir, Anthony. Do you see the biggest star, over there? ” He pointed at the bright point. Tony moved himself even closer to Loki and laid more on his body to see the star better, of course. Although, in truth, he wanted to be as close as he could be with Loki. “Mjolnir was carved out of the heart of this star.”

“The Goldilock’s hammer?” Loki laughed at the nickname for his older brother. “So, the hammer is magical?”

“It is.” He replied, turning his head back to his servant.

It’s been a few hours, since they started their stargazing, but Tony had no idea what time it could be currently. Not just because there was no clock in this god-forgotten-place, but because he had lost himself with Loki. But the guessed it must have been a late, night hour, as the air around them became colder. Tony’s mortal body started to tremble, which Loki immediately spotted.

“Are you cold, Anthony? ” Tony would have denied this, if only his body wouldn’t betray him with pathetic shakes. By everything what’s saint in the universe, Tony would never expect Loki to do something like that. Loki unclasped his coat, which had ever more buttons than Tony assumed, and put it on Tony’s shoulders.

He looked ridiculous, but it didn’t matter to him then. Loki’s gesture was cute and Tony felt those strange tingling in his stomach again.

“We shall go back to the palace,” Loki stated, clasping his coat on Tony, gazing for a moment at the reactor shining from under the red tunic of the mortal. “We shall go, min lysende stjerne.”

“What the hell does it mean? ” Loki moved ahead of Tony with a smirk on his lips. “Loki! Wait for me and tell me what the hell does it mean! If this is an insult, I swear, I will add something to your breakfast tomorrow! Come on, Loki-doki, tell me, what this bla-bla-bla-berne means?”

Tony didn’t learn what the words meant, even though Loki was saying them more often in his presence, in fact, he was saying them while addressing Tony. The only thing he discovered, was that min meant my or mine, as Eir explained to him. Unfortunately, Tony wasn’t able repeat the rest of the words, so Eir could not help him translate them. But, Tony realized that whenever Loki was speaking those words to him, he had warmness in his green eyes, focused on Tony. The warmth caused Tony to feel the pleasant shivers all over his body.

The shivers increased when Tony had seen Loki for the first time in his whole godly nakedness. It was an accident, of course, when Tony walked inside the bath chamber too early, as Eir forced him to tell his prince the news regarding the important meeting with the Queen and Thor immediately. Tony, as the good servant he was, ran inside the bathroom before Loki sank down in the tub full of hot water.

Dear God, Loki’s body was amazing. Even though the mage conjured a robe for himself, Tony saw some parts of his godly body. He was lean, but there were subtle muscles on his body as well. He looked hot, Stark had to admit, so hot that it caused the pleasant fantasies in the engineer’s mind. Those fantasies that left him with a throbbing problem between his legs that he had to relieve when Loki wasn’t around.

It was later, when the man realized he had some feelings for Loki. He wasn’t his master and prince anymore, he was something else. He wasn’t just a friend as well, he was more, but Stark couldn’t pinpoint exactly whom. Excuse him, he wasn’t very good in relationships and love, in fact he was terrible in this. He played cat and mouse with Pepper for ten years, before he realized that he may feel something more for her. Now, with Loki, all of it happened too quickly and too surprising for him. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he had fallen for a man, his master and a prince.

Fall for, because Stark refused to call those feelings _love._

_He didn’t do love._

“I can hear your thoughts,” Loki muttered, sitting comfortably in the tub full of steaming water. Stark was next to him, as a good servant, to help him in the daily act. If Tony was doing it to watch his god naked lately, Loki decided to ignore it or he hadn’t seen it at all.

Tony looked down at the dark hair of Loki, which fell on his snow-pale shoulders, covered with tiny white scars. The servant asked about them one time, but the answer was that they came from battles. Tony didn’t buy this explanation, the scars looked like they were caused by a whip. Stark heard the rumor of Loki being in prison before he came to the palace, and he guessed that his prince has those scars from there.

“You’re a mind reader, now?” He replied, sitting better on the edge of the tub.

Tony wetted the mushy material in the water and poured a soap in it, before he started to wash Loki’s back. With gentle, circling movements, he trailed his hand from the line above prince’s buttocks through the spine, till he got to his shoulders. With the tips of his fingers he was stroking the naked and wet skin of Loki. Somewhere in the middle of it, he dropped the material to the water for good and used his bare hands now. Mage’s skin was so cool and pleasant under his hot hands. He moved his hands all over the trickster’s arms and chest, causing Loki to let out the quiet whimpers of pleasure. Tony felt himself getting hot all over his body from this, as well as his little Iron Man was hardening. Suddenly Tony’s leather pants become very tight, so he changed his position on the tub again, to give himself a small amount of a relief. The tanned fingers of Tony contrasted beautifully with Loki’s pale skin. The mage tilted his head to the back, exposing his neck, as the mortal started to caress it gently. The tilted, exposed neck of Loki looked so gorgeous, inviting to kiss it. Tony was a weak man when it came to such temptations, so he leaned down and placed a kiss on the prince’s pulse.

Loki’s skin not only smelled like a snow, but it tasted like it too, Tony discovered it, when he started to pepper his neck with small kisses. It seemed that Loki didn’t mean this actions, in fact, he encouraged his servant to move forward, as he tangled his long fingers in Tony’s hair and squeezed it hardly. Tony loved it and moaned loudly near Loki’s ear. He moved his lips across the mage’s jaw, to his chin until his lips connected with Loki’s, as they did in many of his fantasies before. Yet, the reality was even better than a fantasy. Heavenly better. When Loki kissed him back, the servant learned the truth of the name his trickster was called often, the silver tongue. The prince kissed… no, Tony couldn’t find a proper word to describe how wonderfully his Reindeer was kissing him now, but he loved it so much.

When they pulled away, Loki’s eyes shone with lust, and his cheeks were scarlet. Tony high-fived himself in his mind for putting his master in such a state.

“I thought…that…you don’t want to be…” Loki panted, licking his lips, “my whore, as you said yourself.”

“Because I don’t want to,” he replied, trailing his wet fingers over Loki’s naked arm. “But that doesn’t mean that we can’t have some fun, right? I want to, and I guess you want it to, don’t you, Lokes?”

Loki laughed a little and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a very naked Tony was sitting down at the edge of the tub with a visible, erection turned towards his master. The man was so surprised at the turn, so he let out an unmanly sound that he’ll deny later. Loki placed his hands over Stark’s hips and with one, swift move he pulled him to the water, right on the prince’s laps. Tony felt that Loki liked the kiss too, as he felt the prince’s erection jabbing at his buttocks.

“I have thought that I shall drop the clothing myself altogether, my mortal,” he stated, moving his hands over Tony’s thighs. “You are hard, Anthony dear.”

“Prince should not use such dirty words, Reindeer Games.” Loki pinched him in a buttock, yet, Tony hadn’t felt it be a punishment, more like a teasing. “So, do you want to?”

“Why do you think, I had let you see myself naked? By Norns, my star, for a genius, you can be a foolish creature.” Tony was surprised that Loki knew about his little peeping, he thought that he’s better as spying his hot and awesome god. “I have thought that I would have to parade all day naked, so you would do something, min lysende stjerne.”

“Hey! It’s not nice to insult me before the sex, Rudolph!” Loki leaned closer to whisper something to Tony’s ear. His right hand trailed down the mortal’s chest until it reached his manhood. Loki grabbed it firmly in his hand and stroked slowly, teasingly, bringing some pleasure to his soon-to-be-lover.

“Shall you be good, I will tell you the means of the words, min lysende stjerne.”

“Oh…I can be good,” he moaned lowly, when Loki nipped his shoulder. “I can be a very good boy.”

Tony indeed was a good servant that night, bringing the pleasure to his master, as he screamed and moaned his name like the most beautiful aria, when he reached the point of ecstasy time after time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I promised that they will get closer in this chapter, and et voila!  
> Hope you liked it. In the next one, Tony will learn some more of Loki's past.  
> Stay tuned!  
> Min lysende stjerne - means "my bright star" at least according to translator. I'm not speaking Nordic languages, so I needed to translate it online.


	11. Of ex- and future's wives

 

“What a wonderful sight had bestowed me at this morn, ” Loki drawled, as his green eyes landed on Anthony. His servant was standing naked by the window, letting the morning sun cascade on his muscled body. He looked truly marvelous, glowing in the sun’s light, like a Midgardian angel or some god. Loki sat up on the bed, touching the warm side of his bed, where Tony has been sleeping lately, from the day they shared the bed for the first time. As if on a cue, the sweet and blissful memories of last night came to his mind.

_‘Oh, Loki, I love having sex with you, but do remember that I’m not your whore.’ He reminded his prince every time they were about to have an intercourse. ‘I just love your body and sex.’_

Loki loved it too. For such a young creature, Anthony had a quite lot experience in pleasing people, and he knew how to use it. He was bringing his master the pleasure he hadn’t known before. The bards should sing the hollies about his abilities in pleasuring, in all Nine Realms. But the body of Loki wasn’t the only satisfied part of him. Tony was slowly running his way into Loki’s heart. He wasn’t a nuisance, an unwanted companion anymore. He was something more, but Loki would never admit it aloud.

He wouldn’t admit that he has some strong feelings for his bright star.

He walked closer to Anthony, with a smile plastered on his pale face. He pushed his naked body on Anthony’s backside and circled his arms around the man’s chest. The mortal stiffed in his arms, pushing his half-long nails into the skin of Loki’s hand, as it was moving itself towards his both hearts. Loki knew then that something bad must have happened with his little servant.

He turned Tony around and looked into his bloodshot eyes, a sign of shed tears, Loki could tell. The mage pulled his mortal into his arms and moved his fingers into his brown hair to stroke it soothingly, as he whispered softly into his ear.

“It is alright now, my star, no harm will come to you.” Tony scratched Loki’s back with his fingernails really hard. The mag for sure will be left with marks of it, at least for a few hours.

The Midgardian didn’t shed tears anymore, instead he kept murmuring something into Loki’s skin, as if someone should come for him and kill him, if he won’t do as ordered.

“Fear not, my star, whosoever will have the courage to raise a hand upon you, shall die by my own hand. I shan’t let anyone harm you, Anthony. You belong to me, I decide upon your life. You will stay with me forever.”

Tony laughed, before he sniffled and rose his teary eyes at Loki.

“It almost sounded like a proposal, Loki-doki. So where’s the ring, huh?”

“There is no rings for betrothing in Asgard. Families decide who shall marry and when it shall happen. The family of the groom visits the father of his chosen and gives him values for the hand of his daughter.” Loki explained, stroking Tony’s back now. “Then the Allfather and my mother bond their hearts and souls for eternity.”

“It’s so…Middle age.” Tony commented, pulling away from the man. He looked at his face, wondering out loud. “You say this as if you have an experience in this. Were you married?”

“Yes. My wife, Sygin, one of the most noble women in Asgard.” Stark’s face dulled at the news. “She was a true beauty among the ladies in whole Nine Realms.”

“Was? You talk about her in the past tense,” the mortal asked again, trying to fight down the image of Loki in a wedding suit. Oh, wait, they don’t have suits here, they have their strange leather armors and tunics. “Is she dead?”

“Oh no! She is very much alive and lives in my household outside the town.” Loki smiled involuntarily at the memory of his past beloved.

“So you’re divorced.” Loki tilted his head to right in confusion. “Your bond was broken, right?” the man nodded to this. “So you are divorced, which is great, since it would be so weird to sleep with a married man. I mean, I’m not picky, I’ve slept with married women before. Besides they were mostly one-night stands, so…and back then I didn’t give a damn with whom I was getting to the bed, so…”

“By Norns, I do need to find another task for your mouth, immediately.” Tony rolled his eyes at this. “By your Midgardian standards, yes, I am a divorced man, for about hundred years of yours.”

“So what happened? ” There was an awkward silence between them for a while and a heavy atmosphere that you could cut with a knife. Tony hit himself mentally in a head, when he saw the pain in Loki’s green eyes. He must have touched some sensitive topic. “I’m sorry, Lolo…god, I always say something…”

“Me and my mother had decided that it will be best for both of us, if we will part our ways, to not remind each other of the pain we had in our hearts.” He added silently, avoiding Tony’s smart eyes.

“It’s about your sons, right?” It was official, Tony Stark had zero delicacy when it came to relations with people. In ten seconds he invaded the most hurtful memories for his prince once again. “I’m so sorry, Loki. I didn’t want to…”

“Indeed, it’s about our boys.” A silent tear trailed down Loki’s pale cheek, but Tony didn’t dare to wipe it off. “After their…deaths…the pain become unbearable to us. So mother wiped Sygin’s memories of me and our sons to not cause her a pain anymore. While I was left with the dead heart for the rest of my existence.” Loki blinked a few times to stop more tears. “This was the best I could offer her for the whole pain.”

This time it was Stark who pulled the prince into his arms, squeezing the life out of him. If Loki would be a mortal, he’d probably be crushed by now.

“Enough with the mourning mood.” Tony kissed the side of Loki’s lips.

“I agree.”

“I propose a distraction,” the servant smirked, after he licked his lips. “You will distract me with your sexy helmet, and I will distract you by using my mouth to something else than talking, ok, Rudolph?”

“You want me to put my armor for sex?”

“Not the armor, just your horny helmet.” Loki thought for a moment about those words, before he conjured his helmet on his head. Tony eyed him from head to toe with a gaze full of lust, which sent the pleasant shivers to Loki’s naked body. “Oh yeah.”

“I begin to think that you have a…fetish for my helmet, dear Anthony.” Tony agreed with it, as it was the truth. The horns on Loki’s helmet were his undoing, just as the demanding tone of his prince, that Loki used a few times in bed. He wasn’t ashamed of that at all. He loved to watch Loki in his helmet, it provided him many dirty thoughts, which Tony wanted to tell about to his prince, or better, show them to him. “I’m on top, and you just lay still, Lokes.” He said, pushing Loki to fall in the middle of the bed. “I’ll show you how good servant I can be and how I can worship my prince and god.”

Tony spread Loki’s thighs and kneeled on the furs between them. He moved his hands over Loki’s hips and chest to provide some heat for his cool body.

“My big and wonderful prince,” he breathed, voice full of desire.

“Now show your master, how much you cherish him.” He didn’t have to tell him twice. Loki moaned shamelessly, when he felt Tony’s hot mouth around his member. His servant knew exactly how to move his tongue to bring the most pleasure to his lord. “My lovely servant, so good for me.” Loki placed his fingers in Tony’s short hair and squeezed hard. Stark moaned immediately, the vibrations from his throat brought even more pleasure to the mage. “My Anthony.”

Moans, heavy breaths and gasps filled the prince’s chamber, creating an amazing atmosphere. Both men were too concentrated on the act of carnal pleasure, that they had missed the moment, when someone opened the door wide. They were both too distracted by the fact that Tony was lowering himself on Loki’s hard member.

“My Prince! ” They heard Eir’s voice somewhere in the room. “Oh! ” she closed her eyes, and turned around to quickly leave the room, shutting the door behind her. A second later she knocked, but she didn’t dare to enter or open the door. “Forgive me, prince Loki.”

Loki growled loudly, so the elf girl could hear him well, while Anthony was holding himself up in the air, not knowing if they will have sex or not.

“My prince, Queen Frigga and King Odin request your presence in the throne room immediately.” she called from behind the closed door. “Prince Loki?”

“Ugh,” Tony grumbled, as he lowered himself to sit properly next to Loki. “It’s the end of the sex, right? God damn it, we didn’t even start properly. Just look!” he pointed at his own hard member. “Who’s going to take care of it now, huh? Shall I blow myself, when you’re going to do talking?”

“Do not dare finish without me, my dear star.” Loki warned him, snapping his fingers. In one second Tony’s erection was flat against his stomach. “We shall finish later.”

“What if I won’t be in the mood anymore, Snape?” He shot him a confused look for the new nickname.

“I assure you, I will put you in the mood, min svass.” Loki snapped his fingers again and both of them had their simple tunics and leather pants on. The mage ordered Tony to help him put his green-gold-black coat, before they exited the room.

When they were in the hallway, they glared at the elf-girl for interrupting them. She led them to the throne chamber, murmuring the quiet apology on their way.

There were three more people in the throne room beside Frigga and Odin, but Loki and Tony didn’t know them. An older man with long black-grey locks, made in a braid, wearing long, white tunic with a green belt. There was something like earth’s sandals on his feet, but those seemed to be made of some kind of plant, but Tony wasn’t sure; he wasn’t a biologist. Right next to him stood a tall woman in a light green dress, her hair was pitch black falling onto her shoulders. To his left stood a second woman in a ground-brownish dress. Stark didn’t see their faces well, but he saw something interesting.There was one thing that connected them, which Tony guessed spoke about their relations; all of them had pointy ears.

They must have been of elf’s blood.

“I am pleased that you joined us, my son.” Odin spoke in a calm tone, smiling upon Loki. _Son?_ So it meant the official visit, as Loki was called Odin’s son again, not just Frigga’s. He offered a fake smile to his king and ordered Tony and Eir to move to the back of the room. Odin beckoned him to the front, to sit by the table. “Loki, these are Lord Elearon and his beautiful daughters, Lady Kaliera and Lady Anariela from Alfheim.”

The three of them bowed their heads to him.

“It is a real honor to stand before you, Allfather and to meet your family. Queen Frigga” He kneeled before her and before Loki. “Prince Loki.”

“Welcome to Asgard,” his mother cheered at the guests offering them seats by the long table. “Anthony, Eir, bring the food, we shall feast, for all it is a glorious day.”

The food and mead were ready outside the throne room, so Tony and Eir placed them quickly before their masters and guests. When Tony got closer to the table, he could take a proper look on the new females. They both had green-brown eyes with the golden sparks in them and thin, pink lips. They were beautiful, he had to admit, but not as much as his dark-haired green-eyed beauty.

“To what do we owe this visit? ” Loki broke the silence with his question. “I’ve been pulled from a very important task.” Tony couldn’t stop himself from laughing quietly. “Lord Elearon...”

“Lord Elearon and his daughters had come to discuss the marriages.” Loki was shocked with this explanation, same as Tony. A wedding?

“I am afraid, I do not understand it, father.”

“My son, you and your brother will marry Lord Elearon’s daughters.” Odin stated in his tone, which heralded that the decision is final. “You will marry Analiera, Loki.”

They heard a sound of metal hitting the marble floor.

“Do you mock me? Is this a part of my punishment?!” the trickster demanded clearly mad. “What of Thor? What did he say to this? I am sure that he won’t agree to this marriage with her.” He pointed at the second daughter of the elf. “He loves his mortal female, this Jane Foster.”

“Thor shall know, that the future king of Asgard cannot marry a woman of such a less realm as Midgard. Thor will follow my word, same as you, Loki, as soon as he will come back from Nidavellir.” He spoke firmly. “I am your father, Loki.” The mage didn’t want to argue over this anymore. “I am also your king and I am to decide of your future, my son. You will marry Analiera, this is my final word.” Odin beckoned at the servants in the back. “Eir, share the word of the princes’s marriage in the whole palace and told Heimdall to share it upon all Nine Realms.”

“Do I have nothing to say?” Odin left Loki’s question unanswered, but he granted him a cold glare. The young god knew better than it was a lost cause now. He turned around to look at his mother for a support in this, but the woman only offered him a soft, warm smile but she didn’t say a single thing.

Loki stood up, pushing the plate and cup on the floor, as he left the group. His green eyes crossed with the brown eyes of his lovely mortal. His heart ached, as he saw the heartbroken expression in the eyes of his beloved servant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments.  
> In the next one: There'll be a bit of sadness and we'll see Thanos again.


	12. Black clouds upon our sky

 

Thor didn’t like the new idea of his father as well, regarding his forced marriage. It wasn’t because he came back to Asgard in a company of his female lady, but as well, because he didn’t find Lord Elearon’s daughter attractive. Tony couldn’t blame him, comparing to the woman Thor brought with himself, the elf girl wasn’t very beautiful. Thor’s female companion was shorter than Tony, with long brown hair loosely falling on her shoulder. In fact, she looked kind of a familiar to Stark, but he couldn’t pinpoint where he had seen her. He hadn’t even recognized her, when Loki told him her name; Jane Foster from Midgard.

When Thor had learned about the upcoming wed ceremony, all hell broke loose, as Tony said it. He started to shout at Odin, he refused to marry the girl. In fact, he told Odin that if he wanted he can marry the elf girl himself and kiss his ass. Of course, Thor had done it in more eloquent and Shakespearian way…no, just in more Shakespearian. That’s how Tony explained the scene played out before his eyes, as he didn’t fully understand the Aesirs’ language yet.

When it came to Loki and the bonding with the other sister, the case was more private. The mage became angry the moment the door of his chamber closed behind Tony. He balled his pale fist so strong, that they became as white as a wall. His breath became shallow and quick, his body was seething with rage. Green sparks of his magic were shooting out of his balled hands, attacking what was near him, mostly the furniture and vials with potions. Tony hoped that none of the broken vial was with some dangerous potion, which would leave him with an unexpected addition, like the one last week, which provided Tony a set of cat ears and a tail. Loki loved that look on him, especially when Tony purred, as the mage stroked him behind the ears.

“Loki? Lo-lo? ” The servant tried to approach him carefully, so he wouldn’t end up scared like an animal. “Rudolph?”

“He has no right! He has no power over me!” He growled to himself, turning his back to Tony. “He cannot make me marry her. This must be a punishment. I’d rather be thrown back to the dungeon and die there, than wed this girl. He wants to control me, as I would be still a youngling. He has no right! He is not my father!”

Despite that Stark’s brilliant mind was screaming danger! Danger! He had the courage to move ahead towards his prince. He brought his arms around Loki’s chest and hugged him to his own body. As in on instinct, the trickster’s body stiffen for a second, only to relax in the familiar warmth a moment later. Tony kissed Loki’s shoulder, as this was the only place he could reach now, and slowly pulled him back.

“Calm down, sweetheart and let’s go sit on the bed.” The trickster let his servant walk and sit him down on the bed. Tony had never let go of his hand, as he sat down next to him. With his other hand he slowly stroked the long locks of Loki’s hair, humming a soft melody to his ear.

“He has no right,” the mage whispered again, voice still full of anger.

“I know he doesn’t,” Tony replied kissing the other man’s knuckles. “Fuck Odin! He can’t pick a wife for you and force you to marry her. God damn it, Lokes, you’re an adult! He can marry them instead. Fuck what he says! I’m not going to let him marry you off. I mean, they aren’t even pretty enough, and as far as I am concerned, princesses should be beautiful, right? But of course, none beauty can be compared with yours, my prince.”

Loki laughed heartedly and looked in the brown eyes of his mortal.

“Fuck that Lord Elearon and his daughters. No one can force you to get married, ok? I’ll kick the ass of whosoever will try, Loki-doki.” He flashed his best and honest smile to Loki. “I’ll kick even the Allfahter’s ass, I swear.”

“My little, brave servant, always so ready to help his master.” Loki squeezed his hand in thanks.

“I’m serious, Lokes, we won’t let Odin marry you off.” He stated firmly, looking in his master’s eyes. “Besides, what would happen to me then?”

“You are staying by my side, Anthony,” Loki expressed as a matter of fact. “Wherever I go, you go until your last breath.”

“Cool. Besides, Thor won’t marry the other girl too. ” Tony prompted, turning his body to Loki, so now he was sitting in front of him. “He’s crazy about this Jane Foster. I think he wants to make her his queen, you know. I mean, why would he take her to Asgard, if not to introduce her to your folks as his soon-to-be wife?”

“Jane Foster is here for another reason, my star,” Loki started to explain, caressing Tony’s wrist with his thumb. “She possess the power of Aether in her fragile, mortal body.”

“Aether?”

“Mother had told us a story, when we were children. She told us a tale about the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. Their leader, Malekhit, had possessed the power of Aether once, but it was lost when they were attacked. The power of Aether was immensely, nothing could compare with it. Malekhit yearned for it, he wanted the power to consume the whole Universe in the everlasting darkness. Born of the eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away the light.” Loki smiled fondly as he remembered himself and Thor as children, sitting before Frigga as she read the story out to them. “Once, millennia ago Malekhit was almost successful in unleashing the power of Aether, but he was stopped by my grandfa…by Odin’s father, Bor. After Bor defeated Malekhit and the rest of the dark elves, he ordered Aether to be put in a place that no man can ever find him.”

“Yet, Jane managed to do it.” Tony couldn’t help but smirk.

“Indeed, but it is no great thing, as you may see it, Anthony.”

“How so?”

“Aether is considered to be one of the Infinity stones, the mythical objects that were pre-date universe. There were six singularities, which remains, after the universe exploded to exist, were made into six infinity stones. They’re immensely powerful, the legends say. Tesseract is one of the stones.”

“It’s not a stone, it’s a cube, you said yourself.” Tony pointed out.

“Yes, and the Aether is a fluid which consumes the energy of its wielder.” It took exactly two seconds, before Tony’s brain laid out a conclusion to him.

“She will die? ” Loki confirmed it with a simple nod. Tony wasn’t friends with Jane or something, but he talked to her, when she arrived here. According to her, it’s been five years since he flew into the wormhole and ended up in the space. Jane was kind enough to tell Tony that whole Earth thought him dead for three years now. Apparently, Jane’s friend works with S.H.I.E.L.D., who heralded this news to the whole world, announcing it during the press conference of Stark Industries, where Pepper Potts became the official owner of the Enterprises along with Colonel James Rhodes, all of it, according to the last will of Anthony Edward Stark. At least, his friends had something left of Tony.

Stark understood it very well, it was better this way. He wasn’t getting back to Earth anyway. Not now, when he was madly in love with his master, Loki Odinson.

“Thor believes that father and mother have some sort of salvation for her,” Loki said in his most stoic voice, while moving his hand up to Tony’s half-length hair. Lately the mortal let them grow long, as some of the Aesirs, even though it was looked down, after all, servants couldn’t have long hair, it was a sign for nobles. But Loki liked his longer hair, so Tony didn’t give a damn over what others were thinking, especially Odin the Allfather.

“They don’t?”

“The only salvation for the mortal woman would be the appearance of the dark elves, who would retrieve the Aether from her body. But alas, they are all dead, and soon she will be as well.” Loki sighed loudly, lowering his eyes to the fur between them. “Thor will be devastated, but there is nothing we can do for his mortal woman. He has to accept the dark fate of his beloved.”

It turned out, Loki was mistaken. In fact, all Nine Realms were mistaken. Dark Elves were very much alive and still led by Malekhit himself, they invaded Asgard, as they felt the Aether to be awaken. If Tony could only predict that he’ll be fighting an army of evil elves one day, he would be putting more focus in the fighting lessons with Loki. He was running wild through the palace’s hallways, looking for his beloved prince and fighting off the elves that he stumbled upon to.

The elves were wielding some sort of long kind of spears with purple ball on the top of it. They were shooting this purple light on Aesir’s warriors, killing them off immediately, by pulling them into some kind of dark matter. Tony tried to avoid being hit by the light, ducking to the left and right. Tony was scared, but not for himself, but his beloved prince. Loki was supposed to be in the library for the whole morning, but Star couldn’t find him in there, when the hell broke loose.

“What the fuck are you made of?! ” He screamed, as he drove a sword through one’s heart. “Fucking elves! Die you little bitch!”

Tony was struggling to kill one elf for about twenty minutes. Finally the fourth strike made it fall hard to the floor, with a bleeding out of the heart.

“Fandral!” He shouted at the blonde warrior, as he spotted him grinning at the killed elf beneath his feet. “Have you seen prince Loki?”

“Are you out of your mind, Midgardian? We are in the middle of the battle, and you…”

“Anthony!” A familiar elegant voice reached the mortal’s ears, which were both reliving and dangerous at the same time. As soon as Tony heard him, he turned around and it was the stupidest move of Stark in ages.

In one moment Tony smiled widely at his beloved, in the other the purple light was shooting straight at him.

Oh dear…I’m going to die. Dear Universe, you’re losing the handsomest man…Tony thought to himself, as he closed his eyes.

Nonetheless, the light never reached him.

Tony opened his eyes and saw Loki and Fandral standing before him, with Fandral protecting him with his shield.

“Where the fuck have you been?! ” Tony screamed at Loki, grabbing him by his elbow, making Loki look at him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“Where have you been?!” The mage shouted back, stroking his face almost lovingly. “Are you well? Have they not harmed you?”

“I’m good, some small cuts but they will heal soon. Are you well?” Tony moved his hands over Loki’s body to check him over, even though it was impossible because of the tons of leather in Loki’s armor.

Loki nodded to his question, and something unexpected happened. It might have been out of the upcoming danger or in the spur of the moment, but Tony grabbed Loki by his neck and drew him closer to smash their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Loki did not object to such act, in fact, he kissed Tony equally forceful.

It was like in a stupid romantic movie. They were kissing in the middle of the battlefield, like some kind of superhero and his love lady. Tony would wonder which one of them is the lady here, if it wasn’t for Odin who barged in the place with his magic spear to kill off the rest of elves. Yet, neither Tony nor Loki gave a damn about it. They were still making out, until they heard a loud, painful scream of Odin.

“Frigga!”

When he ran out of the hallways, Loki and Tony could see the dark look he had given to them.

The whole palace seemed to die in that very moment, when the Allfather announced the death of his beloved wife, the Allmother.

Queen Frigga of Asgard had died, protecting Jane Foster from Malekhit and his elves.

Whole Nine Realms were grieving for its Allmother, as the news had reached them. Many representatives of other realms had come to pay their respects to the royal family. Asgard was saying its goodbye to the dead ones in a beautiful funeral ceremony. Body of Frigga was put in a wooden boat, with countless flowers surrounding her. Some flowers were floating around the boats as well, creating a gorgeous view. If it wasn’t for the sad occasion, Tony would enjoy it. Citizens of Asgard and those who stayed on the ceremony, were holding light balls in their hand, which they released into the air, as soon as the boats came to the edge of the waterfall. Odin hit his spear on the ground and the bodies of Frigga and other warriors had turned into small stars, which floated into the dark sky.

Tony dared to look at Loki’s pale face, as he was standing next to Thor and Jane. The Trickster was stoic, trying to look untouched, but Tony knew better. He could tell that Loki was close to break, his green eyes were showing it clearly. Death of his mother had wrecked him badly, it was plain obvious. Yet, Loki didn’t show it until he was safe behind the door of his own chamber.

As they stepped inside, Loki avoided looking at his servant, he kept staring at the front wall, full of books. Many of them had been given to him by Frigga herself.

“Leave.” He told him firmly, his voice slowly trembling with rage.

“No.” Tony disagreed with his master, not for the first time.

“I said, leave!” He turned around, his eyes darkened, almost black. His whole body seethed with rage, as he grabbed Tony by the neck of his tunic and raised him in the air. “You dare to disobey me?! How dare you?! You’re nothing but a sla…”

“I know who I am, ok? And that’s why I have to stay!” He argued back, as Loki let him down to the floor. “I need to stay with you, Loki.” Tony stupidity grabbed his hands into his own, ignoring the upcoming punishment. “I know how you feel…”

“You know nothing,” he growled deeply.

“I’ve lost my mom too, in fact, I lost my both parents when I was nothing but a kid. I didn’t care that much for my old man, but my mom…she meant the world to me. I know how you feel, Loki…it will never pass, but you will learn to live with it.” Loki tried to wriggle his hands from Tony’s grasp, but either he didn’t have strength or he didn’t want it for real. “I wish that I could have someone there for me, when it happened. Maybe I wouldn’t turn so badly then. I will be here for you, Loki, whether you want it or not. I can be your shoulder to cry on, ear to listen or a punching bag, if you need. I’m not going to leave you, ok? I am here, for you in this horrible time. Let me be here for you, lean on me, my prince. Let me be your safe ground now, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes shined with tears, before he broke down in front of his servant. His whole body trembled, sparks of his magic shoot out of his fingers again, but it wasn’t the strangest thing yet. His milky-white skin was slowly turning into a deep blue color, with navy swirls all over his body. Tony eyed Loki from head to toe, and finally crossed his eyes with the mage’s scarlet ones.

“Oh no…” Loki said in a frightened voice.

“Lo…”

“Move away from me, Tony.” He pushed the man away from himself and took a few steps back, until he hit the wall with his body. He turned around and balled his fists. “Do not look at me, Anthony! I am a monster! Leave the chamber, immediately!”

“Come on, Lokes,” he expressed, rolling his eyes. “Just because you decided to go all smurf at me, it doesn’t mean the end of the world, Snowflake.” Tony was walking towards Loki, but the prince suddenly disappeared from the room. “Come on! Don’t do that, Loki, come back here.”

“Do not look at me, I am a monster,” the voice came from the attached room. Tony walked to the joining wall and pressed his ear to it. He could hear the shallow panting of Loki and feel the unpleasant cold air coming from the other chamber. “I am a monster parents scare their children at night with.”

“You’re not a monster, Loki-doki, just because you’re blue. It doesn’t change a single damn thing for me. You’re still my prince, Lo-lo, my Rudolph and Snowflake. I don’t care for the color of your skin, I’m not a racist,” he was speaking to the wall. “In fact, you could be flashing pink, for all I care, and you’d still be the hottest alien I know.”

“I’m freezing cold in this form, you’d get a frostbite,” the voice said behind his back. Tony turned around and spotted a familiar pale Loki with an embarrassed look on his face. “I apologize for this outburst, Anthony. I let emotions get the best of me. Forgive me, if I harmed…”

“Stop apologizing, Rudolph, you did nothing wrong. You had a right to get angry, hell, I’m surprised you hadn’t punched me yet.” Loki sat on his bed and brought knees to his chest, circling them with arms. Tony sat next to him and took his hand into his own, interlocking their fingers. He waited in silence for Loki to open up to him.

It took a while, but the prince had finally broke down. Tears were streaking down his cheeks, as Tony was stroking his head pressed to the mortal’s chest. He was murmuring sweet nothings and reassuring to Loki’s ear. Tony knew that Loki needed someone to hold him tight and helping him get through the pain. Stark was happy to be that person for the rest of his life.

Loki’s grieving mingled with rage he felt towards Jane Foster. For the first time in a long time, the green-eyed god had agreed with Odin, when he imprisoned the mortal woman. Trickster didn’t even flinch when Odin accused Foster of being the cause of Frigga’s death, nor he didn’t flinch when Thor begged Odin to not do so. It took Tony a few solid hours to explain Loki that it wasn’t Jane’s fault at all, but it was a misfortunate accident. He did managed to convince him to it, and finally everything was going into a good direction.

At least it was for two next days, until Thor came up with the stupidest idea in the whole universe. Tony couldn’t call it differently than the worst world’s idea. Thor planned to take his beloved Jane out of Asgard to Svartalfheim, to keep Asgard safe from another invading. The second idiotic part was that he had managed to convince to his plan the marry band of his, Heimdall and Loki himself, as he was the one who knew secret passages to other realms.

Tony begged Loki to stay behind, to let Thor handle this on his own. But the Trickster had none of that. He didn’t care for Jane, Tony knew that, but he was looking for revenge on the elves. Stark understood it, he truly did, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t worried sick for his beloved prince. So in the end, he was left in the palace, sitting in Loki’s chamber, biting his nails like some kind of house-wife.

Loki came back all battered and bruised, barely alive, with a huge cut on his chest. Tony was screaming at him for the entire night, as soon as the healers had left him to tend the prince’s wounds. When he was feeling slightly better, he was reprimanded by Odin for insubordination. In fact the old man wanted to throw him back into the dungeons, but he confined him back to his chamber, when he learned that Loki saved Thor and revenged Frigga on Svartalfheim.

Thor was on Earth in that time, fighting off the elves. The stories about the glorious battle in London, reached Tony’s ears as well, but he didn’t care much for them. Although his attention focused on the red liquid in the glass vial that Lady Sif was holding secure. The Aether. Unfortunately, Odin ordered Aether to be taken out of Asgard to not keep it so close to Tesseract.

Tony felt a terrible pain in his head and chest in the middle of the night. He sat up abruptly on the bed, panting a few times, before looking at Loki to see if he had woken him up. Fortunately, the prince was sleeping calmly with his hand thrown over Tony’s hips. Stark caressed his cheek lovingly, the poor man was haunted by the dreams of his mother, which always left him in tears. Tony was always there to hold him tight against his chest and wiping off the tears.

Stark massaged his temples to relieve some pain, but it didn’t help. Something was hammering in his head, making him feel sick. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his head fall down on the soft pillows. When he opened them again, he found himself in the dark, cold place he was familiar with.

“Tha…” Did every alien have a neck fetish? He wondered silently, as the Mad Titan tried to squeeze the life out of him.

“Where is my Tesseract, slave? You were supposed to bring it to me?!”

“Come…fuck…let…me…go…” he managed to breathe out, wriggling in Thanos’s grip. The Titan threw him hard to the ground, and kicked him in ribs. Tony massaged his neck, hissing in a pain. It will hurt for a few days for sure, and there will be some marks left. He wondered how he will explain those to Loki. “I don’t…have it yet, but…but I know where Odin keeps it. We have a grieving time in Asgard now, the palace is more secured than ever. I need some more time and I’ll be able to reach our value and take it.”

“You have no more time, mortal. I want the Tesseract, especially now that the reality stone had awoken. I felt its power.” He growled at Tony.

“It’s the Aether, right? Eir called it reality stone.” Thanos’s eyes were full of surprise. “I know where it is.”

“Speak.”

“Sif took it to some dude named the col…am…the col…aaaa…Oh! The Collector or something like that.” For a moment Thanos was silent, staring into the space behind Tony. “Apparently the dude knows the shit. We have the Tesseract in the palace, and Odin said that it’s unwise to keep both infinity stones in one place. Whatever the fuck it is.”

“Infinity Stones are something you cannot understand, mortal.” Thanos looked down at Tony with a smile. “You’ve just earned your life back, mortal. You are a good slave. Now be gone and bring me the Tesseract.”

“Yes, my master.” Tony shivered in the cold, as he felt a darkness surrounding his body. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he’s back in Loki’s bed, in the same position he had been before, with Loki’s arms over his hips. Tony placed his hand over his arc reactor and felt it soft buzzing. He recalled the words of Thanos about the Infinity Stones. They must have been truly powerful, if Thanos desired them so badly.

If so, maybe Tony could use them for himself?

_Yes, that would be good._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Sorry for killing Frigga, but I wanted to keep some things from Thor: The Dark World.   
> I try to bring up the next one sooner than this.  
> Oh, btw. I'm looking for someone who would be interested in co-working with me in my last project for another fandom in fanficion. I'm rewriting one story of mine and I'd like to add some drawings to it, but I'm terrible at drawing, unless it's architecture. So, I'm looking for someone, who'd like to help me. 
> 
> In the next one: Odin wants Loki to get involved with Infinity Stones.   
> Thank you for kudos and comments and reading.  
> Stay tuned!


	13. With great power comes great responsibility

 

“You have no right, father! You have no right to put her in the dungeons!” Thor’s raged voice boomed through the throne room. The golden haired prince looked at every member of the Council of Elders, finally stopping at the Allfather. “You can’t father!”

“I am the king of Asgard, ” he said sternly, glaring at his son. “Jane Foster is to be put in the dungeons for being a cause of Queen’s Frigga death as well as for bringing a great destruction to Asgard.”

“She’s not from Asgard, father!” Thor dropped to his knees before the Council and his father. “I beg you, father.”

“It is my final decision. You are dismissed, Thor.”

Loki was watching the scene from the corner of the room. As much as he was fighting with his brother in the past, he loved him inside of his heart. It pained him to watch Thor begging the Allfather to spare the life of his mortal. At first, Loki was glad that she was put in the dungeons for letting Frigga die in her defense, but after a few hours of Tony’s lecturing him, he understood that his mother died as a true warrior, protecting someone close to her son.

When death of his mother finally sank into his mind, Loki felt himself break into million pieces. He felt that someone had finally ripped his heart to shreds. The mage was driven by the revenge since then, but it only lasted for a day or two, before he understood what was happening.

At nights terrors were invading Loki’s mind, providing him a vision of his mother calling out for him to help. If it weren’t for Anthony and his soothing words, the soft humming of his mechanic heart and warmth of his naked body, Loki would let those terrors overpower him. Tony was there for him every night, consoling his prince, never letting him give up on himself.

Loki couldn’t be more thankful to Norns for this little man in his life.

The sound of Gungnir’s meeting the floor brought Loki back from his contemplation. He looked at the people before him and spotted his brother still on knees in front of the Council. Hogun, who replaced Thurnin in the Council was giving him a sad look, yet Loki knew, that he couldn’t disagree with the Allfather.

“By now, the meeting is finished.” Allfather announced, waving all of them off. The members of the council quickly left the throne room, leaving the royal family on their own.

“Please…” Faint voice of his brother reached Loki’s ears. He cursed himself for being weak now to other’s feelings. Loki took a deep breath and walked closer to Thor. He put his hand over his shoulder, which forced the other prince to look up at him. “Loki…”

“Go to your chamber, Thor.” He advised his brother, squeezing his muscled arm. “You won’t succeed tonight.”

“Please, Loki, make father change his word. I beg you, brother.” Tears shined in his blue eyes, when he was staring up at Loki. “Please, brother, you are our only hope.”

When Loki was left alone with Odin, minus the infernal crows of the man, he walked closer to the throne and looked at the once powerful man. Now Odin the Allfather was more gray at his hair and face, his frame was thinner, his blue eyes weren’t shining with joy anymore. In fact, he looked more like a ghost of himself these days.

“The meeting is finished, Loki.” He addressed him.

“It is not wise to antagonize your heir, Allfather.” Odin granted him a stern look. “Thor is in love with this woman, he will never forgive you for this.”

“I know better what is good for my both sons.” The older man murmured to himself. “When did you become so fond of the mortal, Loki? I recall you hate her. You wanted me to put her in dungeon yourself. What has changed, Loki? Or shall I say, who changed your mind?”

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Do not be mistaken, my son. I had seen you being fondly with your Midgardian servant.” Loki rolled his eyes at Odin. It was true, he had kissed with Tony in the middle of the battle, but it was no one’s business. “This behavior of yours was unacceptable. Do you not care about the talks in the palace?”

“As I recall, the whole palace already thinks Anthony was being sent to me as my concubine, at mother’s request. I see no problem in this.” He defended himself and his lover.

“The prince shan’t show his feelings among the respectful members of the society, Loki. Do you not care about your opinion in the palace? Or mine or your brother’s?” Odin pointed Gungnir at him and sighed loudly. “I cannot understand why do see so fascinating in those mortals. You and your brother. They will die, soon. Their lives are perish comparing to ours. It would be wise for you, if you’d understand it by now.”

“You do not understand your own children, Allfather.” Loki retorted, looking sharply. “You don’t know your own children.”

“You think I don’t know you?”

“Thor loves his mortal woman, if you’d know us, you’d let him be happy with her and let him make her a future queen of Asgard.” Loki pointed his ring finger at him. “You don’t know us at all!”

“I know both of you better than you.” Odin rose from his throne and took a step down to Loki. “All I ever had done was for you, your brother and mother.”

“I know my brother,” Loki walked even closer to Allfather and crossed his eyes with him. “He will hate you, if you will lock Jane in the dungeons. You want to give him another death, just when we had lost our mother? You claim to do everything for us, is this why you had kept the truth of my heritage for all those years?” Loki tried to stay as much calm as he could. Thankfully he was able to stop his emotion from bursting out of him. “Is it because of this understanding, you decided to take my children away from me?!” For a moment he made a pause, blinking twice to stop tears from falling out of his green eyes. “You don’t know your children at all, Allfather, and that is why they hate you.”

Loki decided to leave the chamber then. When he was by the door, he turned back to Odin and saw him having a pained look directed at the prince.

“Let me give you a small advice, Allfather. If you want to have a heir to your throne, you shall reconsider the punishment you put on Thor’s Midgardian woman.”

Two days later, when Tony and Loki were having a morning sex, they were surprised by the sudden bursting of Thor into the chamber. The older prince’s face was pure of shock and embarrassment, when he realized that Tony is about slid inside of his little brother.

“Oh! Brother!” Thor shouted surprised, closing his eyes immediately. “Forgive me.”

“Does no one has a good timing, here? For fucks sake! If someone will cockblock me again, I swear I will kill you all.” Tony grumbled, falling on the bed next to him. Loki glared at his brother, thinking the same, before he addressed him properly.

“What do you want, Thor? ” The prince in question opened his eyes, but decided to close them again, as he saw how naked the two men were. It wasn’t that male’s nakedness was unfamiliar for Thor, but seeing two man fornicating was a bit heavy for the Thunderer. “We’re in the middle of something.”

“Yes, but,” he replied, opening one eye. “Could you dress, so we could converse, Loki?”

“Speak your mind now, Thor.”

“I wanted to thank you,” the other prince smiled at Loki. “Father changed his decision regarding Jane. He will spare her life and sent her unharmed back to Midgard, but I am forbidden from seeking her now or in the future. I am also to marry one of Lord Elearon’s daughters.”

Loki and Tony were silent for a long moment, blinking at Thor. The words of the first prince were simple, yet both of them tried to find a deeper meaning in them.

“Thank you, Loki.” Again Loki raised a confused gaze at him. “You saved Jane’s life for the second time and for that I shall be eternally grateful to you. Soon, Eir shall start preparations for my wed ceremony with Kalleria.”

“Does Prince Loki will have to marry the other girl? ” Tony asked sitting up in the bed.

“For now, there will be only one wedding in Asgard.” With that he left the chamber, leaving Tony and Loki to their own business.

The Trickster was shocked and confused by Allfather’s decisions regarding Jane Foster. But he was more shocked with the request the Allfather made a few days later. He was sitting in Odin’s study, by the table made of a tree from Vanaheim, but Loki couldn’t remember a name now. Before him was lying an old book, with yellowish pages. A white foam was floating all over it, which was a sign of a powerful protection spells put over the book. Loki remembered the book from the times when he was a child. Frigga promised him, that one day it will belong to him, if he will be as good mage as she was. Loki wondered if this was the right time.

“I do not understand, Allfather. What is that you need me to do?” Loki clasped his hands together, while questioning Odin’s motives. “You want me to find the Aether? Hadn’t Lady Sif delivered it to someone outside our realm?”

“Indeed,” the king confirmed, sitting down in front of Loki. He leaned, so his face was closer to Loki’s. The prince could see how tired his father was. He was paler, looking a few centuries older than he was in real. Loki had a feeling that he would fall into an Odinsleep soon. After what had happened lately in Asgard it was only a matter of a time, when Odin’s body would be defeated and forced into a sleep. “Heimdall saw that the power stone was activated as well. He cannot see the place, when it’s remaining, but he saw the aftermaths of its use.”

“The power stone,” Loki echoed that name of it, looking down at the drawing in the book. There were drawn the six, colorful stones in their concentrated ingots. Although now Loki knew that two of them hadn’t remained in their concentrated form. “The reality, space and power stone had awoken in the Universe?” Odin nodded to that. “And the other three?”

“The soul, mind and time stone are still hidden among the Nine Realms. Heimdall cannot see them, yet.” He said, breathing hardly. “You can find them, if you will understand them, my boy. There were only two beings in the nine realms who could accomplish this task. One of them, was your mother, Frigga.”

Loki wasn’t surprised by that, after all, his mother was the most powerful mage in the whole universe.

“And what has it to do with me?” He dared to ask, looking deeply in Odin’s eyes.

“Only you can find the stones now, my son. You have the power to do so.” Loki could swear that he hears a proudness in Odin’s voice. Their eyes met and Loki saw the feeling in them as well. “But be aware, my son, for all those who won’t understand them, shall be consumed by the stones.”

“You will let me get a hold over such a power? ” Loki was sure that there had to be a catch to this offer. “Why not to Thor? He’s your firstborn, your pride, your beloved son.”

“You think I do not love you? You may not be of my blood, but the moment I found you on Jotunheim, I decided to take you as my own.” Loki didn’t believe that, he wasn’t equal to Thor. He wasn’t an Aesir. “You ask why I haven’t put the task over Thor? Thor isn’t powerful enough, Loki. The stones will consume him immediately. You can master them, protect them from Thanos. You can save the nine realms.”

“Thanos? ” The name wasn’t familiar to Loki at all, so he silently asked Odin to explain.

“Thanos used to live on Titan, a moon of Saturn. He belongs to a colony of Eternals, a powerful beings believed to be superhumans, created in the experiment of Celestials.” Odin told Loki more legends regarding Thanos, including the one where he had killed his family to impress Mistress Death. How he was determined to find the Infinity gems. Loki was curious about the creature and the stones themselves. “But you must bear in your mind, that the stones decide whom they are bestowing their powers with. You saw how Aether overpowered Jane Foster.”

“She nearly died.” Odin confirmed it with a simple nod. “So this Thanos wants to find those stones.” Again a nod from the king. “But the Tesseract is in our vault. He cannot have it. Asgard’s vault is protected by the Destroyer.”

“The war is coming, Loki. A war of power and ruling in the nine realms…in the whole universe.” Odin laid his wrinkled hand upon Loki’s one and squeezed it gently. “If we won’t get the power of stones first, the whole universe will be doomed. It will fall before Thanos, only to be ended by him. We don’t have much time, Loki. With every next night, the Mad Titan is closer to get to the rest of the infinity gems.”

“You want me to find them before him? What will I gain for this?”

“The title of Asgard’s king after my death and a full freedom.” Loki did not expect that in his wildest dreams. He looked at Odin with his serious look with a disbelief painted in them as well. “Asgard will be yours.”

“And Thor?”

“Thor will be second in the line of succession.”

“I don’t want the throne.” Loki had to surprised Odin with this statement. He never wanted to rule the realm in the first place, too many obligations to fulfill. Loki was a free soul, not wanting to bind himself to a throne for centuries. Although the offer itself was tempting. By then Loki knew that Odin was truly desperate in his want of the stones as he offered the precious throne to his degenerated son. “I want to be equal to Thor. He can rule Asgard and the Nine Realms after your death, but I want to be seen as equal to him, by you father.”

“Let it be your way,” Odin crossed his eyes with Loki’s greens and they sealed their agreement. “Be aware my son, with great power comes great responsibility and fear. Remember, if you won’t master the stones, they will consume you.”

When Loki was left alone in the study, he looked at the image of stones again. He couldn’t wait to find them and take their power for himself. Although, he hadn’t had any idea how hard the task will be, as well as he wasn’t aware that he’s not the only one who desires the power of gems.

There were two more players in the game of everything.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments, kudos and subscribes ;)


	14. Looking for a treasure

 

Vanaheim didn’t change at all, since Tony was here for the last time, before he had been sold to Asgard as a slave. A wooden, poor village, at least comparing to Asgard’s palaces and all. They’ve been here an hour already, and Tony started to miss Asgard already.

Tony was walking a step behind Loki, like the good servant he was, from the moment, they stepped into Njord’s palace. The Trickster thought that the old king of Vanirs’ may know something about the infinity Stones. Stark was delightful, when Loki stated that they must go to Vanaheim immediately. It could help him find those stones faster and save himself from Thanos’s wrath.

Stark shuddered at the memory of the Titan, when he felt the slight burn in his neck where the Titan left the marks. They were mostly faded now, but the small violet mark was still visible. At first, Tony hadn’t known what to tell Loki, but soon, he had come up with a quite interesting story. Truth to be told, Tony did it, because Fandral had pissed him off. And so, he told Loki that Fandral choked him, when they were drinking in the tavern, because Tony wouldn’t let him force himself on some young maid in there. Thankfully, Tony was a skilled liar when he wanted, and Fandral was too much of a drinker to remember with whom he fought.

“I told you to let me heal that bruise, Anthony,” Loki murmured to him, brushing his fingers ghostly over the mark. “Fandral had no right to raise his hand upon you.”

“It’s fine, Rudolph,” he retorted, smiling softly. “At least you punched him for me too.”

“Indeed, it was oddly satisfying.” Tony eyed the warrior standing in the dusted corner of the palace. The man was looking slightly similar to Hogun, all creepy and dark. He moved himself closer to Loki and grabbed his elbow, forcing the prince to look down at him. “What is it?”

“Can we go back home now? I bet that the old fart doesn’t know a single thing.” Tony pointed his head at the warrior. “And that guy gives me creeps. Let’s go home, Lokes.”

“Soon, my star.”

Tony was right. Njord had no idea where the stones could be, or who could even know such thing. The only thing he had told them were the old tale that Loki heard before from Odin. The moment he understood who Loki was, he started to blab something about ragnaruk, ragnarok, something which sounded similar. He mixed it with Odin’s and Loki’s name and more words in Aesirs’ language. Even though Tony knew the language already, he still couldn’t understand the meaning hidden in his words.

The other realms weren’t lucky for them as well. They hadn’t found any of the stones in Jotunheim, Alfheim nor in Svartalfheim nor in Muspelheim. By then, Loki almost gave up in his searching, believing himself being unworthy and incapable to find them.

Tony disagreed with this. If there was one person who could find the stones it had to be Loki. Or so he thought, until they found each other in Xandar, the capital of the Nova Empire.

Tony liked Xandar the moment he took a better look at this. It was so far – besides Earth – the most advanced planet in the whole Universe. Stark admired the high buildings, flying ships, scanners activating themselves whenever someone’s was passing by. His eyes were drifting to creatures of many races here. Some had different skin colors. Oh dear, a woman with pink skin just winked at him! Loki glared her murderously, so she downed her head and started to walk faster from them.

“You know how to make a good impression, Loki-doki,” Tony mused, walking next to Loki through the middle of the square. They stopped for a moment by the fountain to catch a breath. In fact, the mortal had to catch a breath, walking around Xandar was very tiring.

“She had no right to look at you in this way.” Tony looked at him questioningly, waiting for an explanation. “She was looking lustfully at you, I didn’t like it.”

“You’re jealous, Lo-lo, I like it.” Loki snorted at this in his sophisticated way. He was so hot during that, Tony thought so. “I’ll glare all the chicks as well, when they will be checking you out.” The prince didn’t understand it. “You know, when they will look lustfully at you. I will glare them as well, and then…”

He couldn’t finish his words, as he was interrupted by a loud male voice.

“Prince Loki of Asgard.” They turned around and spotted a tall man, with dark skin and golden eyes. Tony thought that he could have been a family member of Heimdal’s, but as far as he was concerned, the gatekeeper came from Vanaheim. “Welcome to Nova Corps. Our Nova Prime is expecting you.” The man moved his eyes over Tony. There was something unsettling in them, yet Tony couldn’t figure out what. He moved involuntarily to stand before him and pulled out a knife from the pocket of Loki’s leather coat. He raised the blade to the level of his brown eyes, being ready to attack. “I am not here to attack the prince. I am here to lead you to the Nova Prime, little warrior.”

“Easy, Anthony.” Loki whispered to him, squeezing his shoulder. Tony let his hand fall to his side, but he didn’t move from in front of Loki. He turned his eyes at the Xandarian. “Lead to your Prime Minister.”

Tony was sitting on the white, plastic chair, in front of the dark-glass door, behind which Loki disappeared with an elderly, blonde-haired woman. He was surprised that he was served by Xandarian’s here. Stark was used to serve for so long, so when he was asked what he wants to drink or eat left him confused. Tony declined any strange drinks and foods and decided to stick to the simple water. The man decided that he and Loki will eat something later, or maybe he’ll convince his Trickster to conjure some food from Asgard? As far as he remembered, today should be some stewed meat, made by Fruella, the best cook master in the whole Asgard.

“Are all Aesirs this small? ” someone asked at his left. Tony turned around and spotted a young boy, looking no more than thirteen, but he was very tall for his age. Definitely, taller than Loki. Tony had to look up to see him better. The boy had green, short hair, standing in different directions. His red eyes were shining just as much as Loki’s, when he was in his jotunn form. He wore a red leather jacket and black leather pants.

Does all creatures in the whole universe wear leather? Tony wondered silently.

“I’m not an Aesir,” he replied, when the boy sat next to him on another chair. “I’m from Midga…from Earth. I’m just serving prince Loki in Asgard.”

“Mhm,” he mused, looking at Tony. “I’m here on an internship.” Tony didn’t want to listen his life-story, so he prayed to Loki to be done faster and save him from here. “I heard that Asgard has its new king.”

“King Thor is temporarily a king of Asgard, it is Odin who still rules the kingdom and Nine Realms.” He wasn’t looking at the Xandarian now, instead, he sent a longing look towards the glass door, calling for Loki in his mind.

_Come on, Lokes, move your ass faster!_

“Katara! ” Tony heard another male’s voice in the room, followed by some loud steps on a glass floor. “Any news about Ronan the Accuser?”

“So far he ceased his attacks.” Attacks?! Now Tony was interested in this, although he didn’t show this to Xandarians. He listened more to their conversation. “I heard that Quill and his band are looking for him.”

“And Tivan? Any news about the stolen Aether? ” That interested Tony even more. He turned his head around to the two men and listened to them closely. “Who’s this?” The other man finally spotted him.

“This is Prince’s Loki’s of Asgard servant. The prince is here on a diplomatic talk on behalf of king Thor Odinson.” It wasn’t entirely true, but it was an official version for anyone who’d ask. “Prince Loki is talking with Nova Prime now.”

In that moment, the glass door was opened, revealing Loki and the older woman.

“It was an honor to have you here, Prince Loki. I sincerely hope that Asgard and the Nova Corps will be allies now.”

“But of course,” he replied sweetly. “I shall pass the word about our arrangements to my father and brother. Fare well, Nova Prime.”

The woman bowed to him, before he and Tony were led outside by Katara.

“We’re going home?” Even though Loki nodded to this, his eyes were telling something different.

Tony was right, they stayed in Xandar, in some low-rented motel. They had taken one room, since Tony refused to sleep away from his prince in this filthy place. Apparently, they even got the best room here. It had one, not so small bed, though Stark was sure they’d have to sleep plastered to each other. Not that Stark minded, he liked sleeping as close to Loki as he could. There was a quasi-fireplace here, but Tony didn’t dare to fire it. It smelled like some animal had died in there. There were two blankets on the top of the bed, although it had so many holes in it. Tony wondered why Loki had chosen such a place, instead of staying in the center of the city in a better hotel.

“No one can know that we are still here, my star,” he explained, falling down on the bed. It squeaked loudly. Tony wondered, if it won’t break when they will have sex on it later.

“So, we’re incognito here?” Loki nodded to that, massaging Tony’s thigh as he sat carefully next to him. “But why?”

“According to the Nova Prime, Ronan the Accuser can have something to do with stealing the Aether.” Tony suspected as much. Even more, he expected the Kree to give it back to Thanos already. He wanted to laugh at the creature. Even such a powerful being like Ronan has to be a slave of Thanos. “I believe he knows, where the other stones are. We must ask him discreetly.”

“Being discreet isn’t our big talent, Snow White.” Loki scowled at the nickname, only because Stark told him the tale once. He didn’t like it at all. First, he wasn’t some princess and second, he would never live with dwarves. They were disgusting creatures in Loki’s opinion. “Plus, Ronan knows us, he won’t tell a thing.”

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Trickster laughed, ruffling Stark’s hair. The laugh heralded something bad. Tony knew it, he felt it in his bones. He also felt that he won’t like it. “Ronan is like every other man in the whole universe. He wouldn’t be able to resist a beautiful woman’s body.”

“I’d like to remind you, Lo, that we don’t have a beautiful woman with us.” The green-eyed beauty smirked at him and pulled out of his pocket a vial with pink fluid. “What’s that?”

“Our beautiful woman.” Tony didn’t understand the meaning of the words at first. But a better look into Loki’s eyes and he knew all. He opened his mouth wide in a shock and disbelief.

“You want to change me into a woman?! ” the knowing look of his prince confirmed his deduction. “No fucking way!”

“Listen to me…” Tony was far from wanting to listen to any reasoning of Loki. He got up from the bed and started to pace around the small room, having a little care at what he was bumping.

“No! You hear me! I won’t be parading like a woman and opening my legs for him to get some information! No way!”

“Anthony, Anthony…” Loki stood before him and grabbed him by his shoulder, stopping him at once. “Tony, my beautiful star.” He placed his hand upon a caramel cheek of Tony and stroked it lightly. He looked into his brown eyes with fondness. “I won’t let anyone touch you. Whoever dare to lay a finger on you in a wrong way, I will cut off their hand. You are mine. Every inch, every part of you belongs to me. I am the only one who has a right to touch you. Do not fear, my dear, you shall only seduce Ronan and take out information from him. And if he’ll dare to touch you or force you to something, I will kill him immediately.”

“You will go with me then? ” Loki nodded to this ask.

“I’ll be wearing a glamor of a Xandrarian, to protect you. Although it is only but illusion that I must keep up.” He explained, pushing the vial into Tony’s hand. “While this potion will make you a real woman for a while. It is stronger than any of my illusions, so no one will know you are a man in real. You will be a beautiful, mortal woman to them.”

“And I shall seduce him?” Loki just smiled softly, when Tony drank the potion in one swallow. “Ok, what can go wrong, right?”

“Everything will be alright, my star.” Loki assured him, watching as Tony’s body began to change. “Everything will be ok, you have nothing to worry about.”

_Tony believed him then. He couldn’t suspect how strangely it will end for him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't abandon this story, in case someone's was wondering. It's just I'm in the middle of many things and I have only so little time to write, but hopefully you liked the new chapter.


	15. Female's tricks

**Chapter XV**

**„Female’s tricks”**

Suddenly the golden-red tunic Tony had on himself this morning was too tight, especially on the chest. His deep brown eyes looked down to see the cause of the tightness and left him quite surprised.

Dear Lord, I have boobs! Tony thought to himself, staring at the two rounded shapes underneath the clothing. He touched them immediately to see if they were real, or were they an illusion like Loki showed him once, but he was shocked. They were real.

“Strip,” Loki said to him, ogling him from head to toe. “I want to see you.”

Normally Tony didn’t have a problem with being naked around Loki. In fact, he was naked around him most of the time lately, either in Prince’s bed, or during taking a bath together. Yet, now, when he apparently had a new body, he wasn’t so sure of himself anymore. He had no idea, how he would look like underneath his clothes. What if his body isn’t beautiful anymore? What if Loki won’t like it? What if…

“Anthony? ” The mortal man felt a cool touch on his shoulder. He jerked his head up to look into concerned green eyes of his lover. “You do not want me to see you?”

“It’s just…” he hesitated, before taking a deep sigh. “I’m not sure if you’ll like my new body.”

“Oh, my bright star,” Loki used the tone, which melted Tony’s knees immediately, his real heart was beating faster, his breath became shallow. He felt the strange tickling inside of him, which made him smile broadly at his Prince. Loki pulled Tony to his chest, looking at him with fondness. Tony raised his hand up and placed it on a pale cheek of Loki. His fingers were longer and thinner now, with an oval shaped, long nails. He needed a color on them. Maybe something green? To match Loki’s beautiful eyes. “My little star.”

Loki laughed softly, taking Tony’s hands into his own. He kissed his knuckles, before he leaned down to kiss Tony’s lips. It wasn’t a fierce kiss like they used to have. It was gentle, long and passionate. Loki was savoring each small movement of his servant’s lips. Tony was a true master of kissing, though not as big as Loki was, but still. He knew exactly how to move his lips and tongue to please his master. Their lips matched each other like they were made for each other. Who knows, maybe they were? Maybe Tony was meant to be with Loki, like the whole soulmate thing that Eir was speaking to him once. Not that Stark believed in such things, but it was nice to think that he matched with someone.

When they pulled away, after what it seemed forever to Stark, the mortal reached for the edge of his tunic to pull it off. Nonetheless,, he was stopped by his master. Tony looked at him confused, not understanding the situation. Didn’t Loki want to see his body?

“It is your body,” Loki announced, stroking his cheek slowly. “You have the right to see it first.”

Loki snapped his fingers and conjured a mirror from his chamber in the palace. He turned around to face the wall, leaving Tony to mind his business. Anthony took a deep breath and took off his tunic and leather pants. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He started from the small feet of his, moving further up. His long legs, at least as much as they could be in his small frame, were hairless. Then his hips, slim waist, flat stomach, smooth skin. His eyes stopped at his chest, where between his two rounded breasts was shining his arc reactor. Shoulders were connected with long neck. Tony was looking at his new face. His cheeks bones were higher and more visible to him. His whole face was thinner than his male’s one. His lips were fuller now, glistening with something. His nose was smaller. His eyebrows were darker, in a rounded shape. His brown eyes were circled with black thick eyelashes, making them even deeper.

Tony was surprised, as he discovered that he looked like his mother, Maria, when she was barely forty. Tony remembered her from the pictures in his old home.

He heard some footsteps behind himself, and soon felt the touch of Loki’s hand on his body. He had the courage to look back in the mirror to see his prince and himself. Loki was looking lustfully at him, his hardness pressed into the backside of Tony.

“Do you like me in this body better? ” Loki was cupping one of Tony’s breast in his right hand, while his left was slowly making its way inside Tony’s thighs and finally, the mage slipped his fingers inside of him.

“My lovely star, I adore you in every body of yours,” he sighed into Tony’s ear, moving his fingers inside of the once man. Tony moaned loudly, placing his head over Loki’s shoulder. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. You make me feel lust, whenever I look at you. I want to take you every minute of the day and night. I want you to moan and scream my name, so everyone in the Nine Realms was to hear you and be envy of us. I want to take you, even when I would have all of you already, my love.”

“Then take me, my Prince, I’m all yours.”

It was strange to Tony that he felt everything more intense in his new body. Every touch, every kiss, every movement was making him even more hazy than normal. When the first pain passed, after Loki entered him, he felt himself being on cloud nine. He hadn’t felt this amazing ever before.

…

“I look like some freaking alien hooker.” Tony stated as he eyed his reflection in the mirror. Loki brought him a piece of clothing this morning, so they could go to the local tavern to interrogate some people.

He was wearing a short, pink, shiny dress, reaching to the middle of his thighs. The dress had a wide opening at the front, reaching to the waist, revealing much of Tony’s caramel skin. He wore tiny, white shorts underneath the dress. There was a black, leather belt around his waist covered with pins and some rocks. A few colorful, thin, metal bracelets were decorating his wrists. His long, brown hair was pulled back into wild ponytail, clasped with an old, silver clasp. Stark grabbed Loki by his arm to not fall to the ground as he was trying to learn how to walk in six inches, plastic, transparent pink heels. How did women walk in this on a daily basis?

“You look…like you said once, sexy as hell, Anthony.” Loki replied to him, licking his lips. “Women here wears such, disturbing clothing, dear. Except for the Prime Nova. She’s the most elegant woman here. If you are to woo Ronan the Accuser, you must show your skin a bit, even though I do not like the idea of it.”

“If he’ll or someone else will try to touch me… I swear, I will kick their asses!”

“And I’ll cut their hands off for you.”

I’m looking like a hooker. He thought once again, before Loki reviewed the basic information with him again.

“Ok, cover the reactor too.” Loki whispered the spell over Tony’s chest, and a second later, they could see a part of normal skin. “Thanks. Ok, so my name is?”

“You’re Kenaira of Spartax. You came here to look for allies in bringing the destruction to Xandarians. This is the version for Ronan, if he will ask.” Loki explained, touching his bare arm. “For everybody else, you are Kenaira an ambassador from Spartax, sent here by your king. No one will ask about him, since they had not rebuilt their realm yet.”

“Ok. I can do it.” Tony announced, taking a deep breath. “It will be easy peasy.”

In fact, the task wasn’t as easy as Tony thought it will be. Not only Ronan wasn’t here, but as well, no one had heard from him for a while. Stark sighed out annoyed, before he heard some slurry male voice behind his back.

“What is such a beautiful woman doing in such filthy place? ” He turned around to spot the owner of the voice. By the bar sat a man, looking a bit over thirty years old, with dark hair, small goatee, wearing a red leather jacket and dark pants. Right next to him was sitting an animal, a racoon with a gun in its hands.

“I’m looking for someone,” Tony replied, looking around the tavern.

“Who? Maybe I know him or her? ” The man looked at him, undressing Tony with his eyes. “I’m Peter Quill, but they call me Star Lord.” The racoon leaned over his leg and laughed. “And you?”

“Kenaira.”

“I’m Rocket, the better part of the team.” The racoon said, eyeing her.

“So, who are you looking for?” Zill…no Quill asked again, giving Tony uncomfortable looks. “You know what, how ‘bout I buy you a drink first. What do you say, beautiful?”

“Drink is what i need now. A strong one.”

Xandarian’s drinks weren’t as strong as Asgard’s ones. Tony was a bit tipsy an hour and four drinks later. Peter was drunker than him. The man’s hands were traveling over Tony’s naked thighs, moving closer to the private parts of the woman. Tony was shoving his hand off remotely, but the man didn’t understand the message apparently. Tony wondered briefly if every man was such insistent towards women as this one. If so, he wanted to apologize to every woman in the entire universe for his kind.

“You’re so beautiful, more than Gamora. Just don’t tell her that, Kenaira.” He blurted, leaning to kiss Tony. Stark jumped off the barstool, letting the man fall face to the ground. “I thought you liked me.”

“I am betrothed! ” Tony shouted at him, dusting himself off.

“Peter, leave the poor lady alone.” A female’s voice said behind him.

“Ah! This is my team! ” Quill jumped up and moved to the rest of people. His team was strange, for a lack of better word. A green skinned woman, with death in her eyes. A muscled man with some reddish swirls on his body and a tree. “Kenaira, meet, this is Gamora, Drax and Groot. Guys, this is Kenaira.”

“I am Groot.” The tree said.

“I’m Kenaira.”

“I am Groot.” It repeated itself.

“I’m…”

“It’s fine, Groot, it’s not unusual to be around a pretty lady.” Rocket nudged Groot, giving him a knowing look.

Gamora was looking strange at Tony, before she moved her eyes on Quill.

“Move your ass, Peter, we know where Ronan is.” Tony was very interested in what she has to say. Yet, he was unable to hear, as she dragged Peter away, while whispering something to him.

Tony wanted to find out what they were talking about. He was willing to go after them, but then he felt a cool touch on his hand. He looked up and saw a green skinned man, looking meaningfully at him.

Loki.

“Come with me.” He said and left the tavern. Tony sighed out and moved himself after his prince, trying to leave the place as much unnoticed as he could.

Once outside, Tony was pinned to the wall of the building, the moment his feet hit the ground before it. Loki’s hands were traveling all over his body, his lips were attacking his neck. Tony couldn’t help but grind to him, to try to absorb as much of Loki’s scent as he could. He didn’t want to smell like Quill and his little pet gang.

“A moment more and I would have killed him for touching you.” Loki growled into Tony’s ear, nibbling on his ear. “You are mine!”

“Only yours, Lo-lo.” Tony loved when Loki was jealous, he was wild then. “So, what now?”

“Gamora had some interesting news.” Tony raised his eyebrow in question, before Loki teleported them in some other place. “Apparently, Ronan is in this club. Go inside and find out some information. You don’t have much time before the Guardians will get here. Be fast, my star.”

“Got it, Loki-doki.” Tony winked at him, patting his shoulder lightly. “Trust me, I have a plan.”

“Be careful, Tony.”

“I will. Trust me.”

Tony spotted Ronan exactly a minute later, since he went into the bar. He was sitting in the main part of it, on an aisle, where a dark throne was standing. He was talking to some other creature with red horns. Ronan wore his usual coat and kept his hood on. In his right hand, he wielded his weapon. Tony walked slowly towards him, swaying his hips as much sensually as he could, licking his lips seductively. He could feel the eyes of the other creatures on himself, but he didn’t let them stop him in his goal. Finally, he stopped before Ronan and his companion.

Both creatures looked uncertain at the woman before them.

“Ronan the Accuser,” Tony said in the most flirtatious tone he could. “I’ve been looking for you. Can we have a chat, in private?”

“Depends what you have to say to me? ” He responded, trying to look through her.

“I want to talk about Infinity St…” He raised his hand up to stop her from ending the word. He leaned over to the man next to him and whispered something in his ear. A second later the man left the aisle, Ronan gestured the empty place next to himself. “So, you are interested.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Kenaira of Spartax.” He lied fluently. As Tony was speaking, he looked at Ronan’s lips, giving him a sign that he’s interested not only in Ronan’s knowledge, but the man himself as well. All lies. “I need your help. I am the acting ruler of Spartax now, I had taken the power and am trying to rebuild the planet, to raise it back from the ashes. I want to turn Spartax into its old glory, into the greatest Empire in the whole universe. I want Spartax to be bigger and stronger than Nova. I need an ally, and the word goes you are the strongest one in the whole galaxy.” Yes, the compliments were an easy way into a man’s heart. Tony knew that by the first hand. “You’re more powerful than Odin the Allfather himself, even more powerful than Thanos. I want to turn Nova into the ashes. The rest of the universe will fall beneath my feet, as I will become its queen. And I need a rightful king by my side to accomplish this.”

A few more compliments and Tony had Ronan wrapped around his little finger. Now he only needed to stroke his ego a bit more, and draw out information about the Infinity stones.

Stark moved himself closer to Ronan and squeezed his biceps with an amazement in his brown eyes.

“You are so strong.” He said lightly, biting down on his lip. “Probably stronger than the tales say so.”

“Indeed.” Ronan replied with a pride, placing his hand over Tony’s thigh. Even though Stark wanted to bite his hand off, he let it remain there, for the sake of his task. “You were speaking about the stones.”

“Ah yes.” He batted his eyelashes at the Kree. “Say, Ronan,” his voice was so flirty and sexy, that if any woman like that approached him, he’d do anything for her. “What would you do, if I’d say that I have the Tesseract in my hands?” Kree was surprised by that, but his eyes showed curiosity as well. “Believe or not, but I am betrothed to Prince Loki of Asgard. I have him wrapped around my little finger. He will do everything for me. And his brother, Thor, is so stupid, that I shall take the Tesseract from under his nose. With Tesseract in our hands we can rule the whole Galaxy, Ronan. You and me.” Tony squeezed his knee and smirked. “Together.”

“Let’s talk about this plan in more private place, my dear.”

“I would love to.”

When they walked out of the club, before the Guardians came, Tony smirked knowingly at Loki in disguise. He was sure, that by the night would be over, Ronan will tell him everything he knows. Tony will make sure of it.

 

 

 

 


	16. Emperor Stark

**Chapter XVI**

**„Emperor Stark”**

Tony walked behind Ronan to his place, if you could call the ship like that. Ronan called it the Dark Aster, the most precious treasure of his, among other things he wanted. It was a big, cold as hell space ship, full of shadow like ninja people with black masks on.

“I’m thirsty,” he said in his female’s high voice. “I’d like a drink.”

“I’ll make sure someone prepare us the best ones. Wait here, Kenaira.”

When the Kree left the main room, Tony began to look around. At first, he looked behind the throne made of a black marble, yet, there was nothing here. Then he moved towards the black desk. There were no more than some rumpled papers on it, written in some strange symbols. Probably the Kree’s language. There were some pictures, plans that seemed to look like invasion plans. Maybe an invasion on Nova? Probably yes, seeing as Ronan hated Nova. Tony looked at the written papers again. He’d give up everything to be able to read them. He tried to remember as much as he could, so he would be able to re-draw them for Eir or Loki later.

He looked at the swirls of symbols again, before he heard the loud steps behind his back. He came back to stand near the throne, just in time as Ronan and his servant walked inside.

“Took you long enough,” Tony said to him, with a fake grin. “You should never let a lady wait. It is so inappropriate, Ronan.”

“I needed to make sure that our drinks will be suitable for a future queen.” Tony smiled shyly, when the servant handed him a glass. It was filled with some blue liquid that Tony didn’t want to drink at first. Who knew, if it wasn’t poisoned? Ronan sat down at the throne, eyeing Tony suspiciously, as he sipped his drink slowly.

Tony took a place on the throne support, hanging his right leg over left. He placed his drink next to his naked thigh and discreetly fixed his dress to show off more of his breasts. Ronan licked his lips at this view, letting his hand subtly stroking the naked thigh of Tony. Stark fought with himself to not bite this hand off and kill the man where he was sitting. Yet he couldn’t, he needed to stick to the plan.

“I’m sure they’re delightful. I mean, such a powerful man doesn’t drink some slops.” Tony replied, carefully taking one, small sip of his drink. Ronan was observing him accurately, swallowing his own drink. Tony hoped that his wasn’t poisoned. Fortunately, it wasn’t.

“Do tell, what you know about the Infinity Stones, Kenaira.” Ronan asked, setting his glass next to the foot of the throne.

“I’d like to do so in private, if you mind.” Tony pointed at the servants in the room. Kree nodded to his request and sent the people away. When they were alone, Tony leaned closer to Ronan, so that his breast almost dropped out of the dress. Ronan liked the view very much. “Back to the stones. So…” Tony started to lie, as his life depended on it. Loki would be proud of him for such convenient lies. Ronan was eating straight of his hand. “And I believe that Loki knows, where the power and soul stones are.” Ronan smirked in his direction. “And I’m sure that I can convince Loki to bring them to me.”

“Oh, Kenaira.” Ronan laughed, getting up from his throne. He turned his back to Stark, which gave the man the perfect moment. Tony pulled out a vial with purple liquid from his cleavage and poured into the drink. “Your plan is very intriguing, but it is lacking one important thing.” Tony raised his eyebrow in a silent question. “Loki cannot have the power stone, because I already have it.”

Ronan walked closer to the back wall of the room, covered in strange symbols. He touched a few of them in a pattern that looked like an orthodox cross, and they lit up in a blue light. Tony heard working reels. Squares with symbols started to move itself, setting up pattern. A sound of dropping stone was echoing in the room, before a simple, small drawer slid itself open. Tony walked closer to it, enchanted by the low humming coming out of the drawer. There was a silver oval inside of it, but it didn’t look like a stone from the book Loki showed him before their travel. But then Tesseract and Aeather didn’t look like stones either.

The Accuser took the oval in his hands and began to open it.

_Ah! The treasure is hidden! Tony thought to himself. Of course._

The more Ronan was opening it, the more of purple light was bursting out of it. Finally, the Accuser opened it, revealing the small purple stone, which light blinded Tony’s brown eyes.

It was beautiful. Tony hadn’t seen something so amazing in his life before. Even the Tesseract wasn’t as much precious as this. When the first shock passed, the purple light of the stone became pleasant to Tony’s eyes. Stark watched the stone enchanted, some strange power was drawing him to it. He looked at the stone as it was a ninth world’s miracle, because Loki was eight.

Then it happened.

Tony heard a soft, melodic voice in his head.

_Tony._

He was looking at the stone again, feeling its power overpowering him.

_You shall be the most powerful man in the entire galaxy._

Stark wondered if it was his subconscious talking to him, or something else. But then, what?

Suddenly the stone lit up brighter, calling Tony again.

_Destroy all of them. You do not need them. Thanos, Loki, Ronan the Accuser, they are stopping you._

Tony realized that it was the stone speaking to him. A year ago, he’d be terrified by this thing, but since he’s been living in Asgard, nothing could surprise him anymore.

_Rule the whole universe, Master._

A vision popped in Tony’s mind. He saw himself sitting on the Asgard’s throne, gripping Gungnir in his left hand. By his right side was sitting Loki, in his gold-green armor and a horned helmet. Thanos and Ronan the Accuser were kneeling before them, begging for their lives.

_The Allfather Tony Stark. The stone spoke up again. You shall be the only, rightful ruler of the galaxy, Emperor Stark._

_The power is yours to take. Find all of us. We will serve you. Give you the endless power. You shall be the only Master of the whole universe._

Tony just smiled at the vision. He saw himself sitting on the Asgard’s throne and ruling the whole universe.

**Emperor Stark.**

It sounded so amazing, luring even. In one moment, he felt a desire to get all of stones for himself. To rule the galaxy, he the simple mortal. Even though Tony was a genius, and he knew that it was an irrational thing, he let himself being overpowered by the stone.

He heard some low murmurs, which second by second was forming themselves into coherent words.

“…and if you will bring me the Tesseract soon, then we shall go for the Aether. And afterwards, for the time and soul stone.” Ronan was saying, hiding the stone back in its silver cover. Before it disappeared for good, Tony heard once more its voice.

_Come back for me, my Master, and rule the galaxy._

That was his plan. Take the power stone from here, then find the rest, to rule the universe.

**He, Tony Stark, the Emperor of the Galaxy.**

Later, as he came back to the club with Ronan, Tony wondered how to take the stone from the Kree. He knew it won’t be an easy task, but he had to do it. He knew as well that he cannot tell Loki about it. Not yet. Tony was sure, that if he were to give Loki the stones now, the mage would give them to Odin Allfather. And that would ruin Tony’s plan to rule the universe and free himself of being a slave in Asgard.

When he parted his ways with Ronan, Tony skinned his head at Loki in a Xandarian’s disguise to follow him.

“Come Rudolf, I want to have sex.” He said, taking him by his arm, as they walked towards their room. Tony dropped on the bed, exhausted, not caring that his dress rolled up, revealing his underwear to Loki. It would come off soon anyway.

“What have you discovered, Anthony? ” the mage asked, sitting by his side.

_You don’t need Loki. He heard in his mind again._

Maybe it was true. Maybe Tony didn’t need Loki to find the rest of the stones.

“Anthony? ” Loki’s voice got him out of his thoughts. He looked in concerned green eyes of his lover, offering him a small smile. “What did you find out?”

“Well…” he drawled, unzipping his dress. “Nothing useful. The only thing that I found was the plans to invade Nova Corps, you know. But nothing important about the stones.”

Stark prayed to gods for Loki to believe him. He didn’t like to lie to him, but he had no choice. He needed to lie to get his treasure.

Loki sighed loudly, his shoulders slumping.

“So, what now, Snow White? We’re going back home?” Tony teased, rolling away from Loki, to avoid a hit for the nickname.

“I believe that we have no more business in Xandar anymore, so yes, when the sun comes up, we shall go back home, my star.” Tony smiled broadly at this. It will give him more time to figure out, how to steal the power stone. “Now, I believe you’d like to have your own body back?”

“Yes! I’m getting out of these ridiculous clothes and you do your voodoo, Reindeer Games.” He ripped the rest of his clothes and jumped out of the bed. He ran towards the supposed to be bathroom and wiped clean his face from the whole make up. When he was back in the room, he stood before Loki and waited for his magic. “I’m so ready.”

But, it didn’t work, as he predicted. After Tony drank the vial with liquid and waited a few moments, nothing has changed. He turned to Loki, looking confused at him.

“What the hell?”

“I do not know,” Loki answered, whispering some spell. “I do not understand, why haven’t you got back to your body.”

“How the fuck I should know?! ” Tony snapped. “You’re the one with the magic, Harry Potter, so do something!”

“Calm down, Anthony.” Tony looked at him furiously, shaking from the cold, which filled the room. “I trust that I shall find the answer in mother’s books. After all, it is her potion. Rest now, Tony, when the morning comes, we shall go back to Asgard, where I will change your body.”

Tony sighed with resignation, dropping back on the bed. He spread his legs and looked expectantly at Loki.

“I still want to have sex, Lo. Whenever I drink, I’m turned on.” He moved himself to lay more comfortable on the pillows. “I wanted you to screw me in my male’s body, but this will have to do for now. Conjure your helmet with horns, I miss my Reindeer Games.”

Loki loved the idea. With one effortless snap of his fingers, he dropped his Xandarian illusion, clothes and conjured his helmet. He hovered over his servant and eyed him lustfully. Tony attacked his cool, thin lips, claiming them in a hungry kiss. The winter taste of his mage was the best thing to wake him for more pleasant activities.

When Loki was asleep, snoring softly, as his arm was thrown over Tony’s middle, the mortal let himself think again about the power stone. He needed to find a way to get back on the Dark Aster. But how? He didn’t know yet. All he knew, was that he must do it quickly, before Thanos will find out about the stone and will come for it himself.

He couldn’t let that happen.

**The Infinity stones could be only his. The future ruler of the galaxy. The Emperor Stark.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter Everyone! I hoped you liked my gift for this holiday for you. I shall add the next chapter soon. Maybe even next week.  
> Thanks for comments, kudos and reading. You are the best!


	17. The Power Stone

**Chapter XVII**

**„The Power Stone”**

Tony needed a plan. A fucking awesome plan, like no one else has come up before. He needed it, if he wanted to steal the power stone from Ronan the Accuser. He knew it won’t be an easy peasy thing to do, but nevertheless he had to do it. He knew, that the Kree is as much devious as he was, well maybe not as much. But Tony knew, that Ronan won’t give up the stone easily. The other fact was that Tony was far away from the Dark Aster now, and he had no idea how to get back in there.

_How the hell should I get there and steal that crap?_

Tony kept wondering about it the whole night, lying next to Loki in the hotel. His prince was snoring softly, with his arm thrown around Tony’s hips. As the bright morning light was sneaking into the small room, Tony recalled the words spoken to him by the stone.

_Come back for me my lord and rule the whole Galaxy._

He wondered, if he wanted to rule the whole galaxy. Sure, the thought itself was very tempting and Tony could go for it. Name Emperor Stark sounded so powerful and amazing for him. But on the other hand, there was this sad vision of betrayed Loki in his mind. Could Tony truly betray Loki like that? Could he shatter the wonderful thing they had between them for such trivial thing as power?

His heart was telling him no. He couldn’t betray the man he loved.

But he couldn’t let Thanos have the stones and destroy the universe as well.

Tony was in the middle of the fight between his heart and mind. He couldn’t decide what to do with himself. His mind was telling him to go for stones, while his heart ordered him to not betray his beloved.

“It sucks.” Tony whispered to himself, staring at his lover’s back. Loki’s long hair was tickling him in nose. He waved them off and huffed loudly.

Maybe he should tell Loki about everything? He thought to himself. Loki for sure would have a good plan how to steal the stone from Ronan.

A sudden vision filled his mind.

_Tony saw himself giving power stone to his demigod Master. Loki was so proud of him, giving him his best thanks. But Tony saw more. There was a strange dark aura floating around his lover, giving Stark shivers from head to toe. His eyes, once green filled with joy and sparks were slowly becoming black and empty. His lovely smile turned into a devious one. Suddenly Tony was in the Throne room in Asgard’s palace, where Loki was sitting on the throne, holding Gungnir in his right hand. He was sentencing all his enemies to an immediate death._

_“Execute them all.” He roared to his servants. “Destroy all kings and queens of each realm. There shall be no other king but me! I shall rule the nine realms!”_

_Loki was laughing maniacally, pointing Gungnir on everyone. It was so unlike him. Tony realized then that Loki was overwhelmed by the power of the stone. He was killing everyone who dared to disobey him._

_Then Tony saw another scene, which broke his heart into million pieces. Loki was pointing Gungnir on him and some little girl standing next to Stark. The brown-haired girl with green eyes was crying and seemed to scream at Loki, but he paid her no mind. He wasn’t listening to anyone, not even Tony, who had been begging him for mercy for himself and the little girl. Finally, the mage drove Gungnir through their hearts, as his laugh boomed through the whole room._

_“No one will disobey me! ” Loki screamed. “I am the only king of the whole Galaxy!”_

Tony opened his eyes and sat on the bed, panting loudly. His heart was hammering. Sweat was streaking down his whole shaking body.

He dared to look at Loki’s figure. The other man was still consumed in a peaceful sleep. His chest was rising and falling slowly, comparing to Tony’s. Stark grabbed his reactor, trying to stop whatever was happening with his heart now. That is when he discovered a strange thing.

He didn’t have boobs anymore.

Immediately he looked down himself, throwing the sheet of himself. He was a man again. Breath of a relief left his mouth, when his eyes stopped at his manhood. He grabbed himself in a hand and smiled victoriously.

“Loki! ” He nudged the god in his ribs. “Loki! Wake up!”

“I shall kill you for waking me, ” the other mumbled but didn’t turn around.

“I’m a guy again. Just look!” He jumped over Loki’s body and shoved his manhood before Loki’s face. The mage opened one of his eyes and frowned at him.

“How wonderful, but don’t think that I will suck you off now. I want to sleep. Take care of yourself, mortal.”

“I didn’t…” Tony didn’t finish, as he heard Loki’s soft snores again. He jumped off the bed and pulled his old tunic. He needed to ask his master to conjure him some pants as soon as the other will wake up. He couldn’t parade outside in a tunic barely reaching his thigh despite the fact how much Loki would love it.

As Loki continued to sleep, Tony was hit hard with a realization. There was no way that he could go back to Dark Aster now. Not as a man. Ronan will kill him as soon as he will see him. It complicated the situation again. It took him a few minutes, but he finally understood what he must do.

He needed to become a woman again, even though he hated it.

Convincing Loki to his idea was easier than he predicted. Either Loki was exhausted by keeping his illusion up for the time being or he believed in Tony’s little lie.

“I think, he has it, Lo. I just need some more time to snoop around.” He told him, while they were dining in their booked room. “I’m sure of it.”

“All right. You shall go there this night. But be careful, my star.”

The second meeting with Ronan and getting on the board of Dark Aster was just as easy as convincing Loki to brew another potion for him. Tony was debating himself whether he had so much luck lately or maybe someone up there was helping him. Whatever it was, Tony decided to let himself being helped like that.

Everything was going smoothly so far. Ronan was charmed by his female self, letting himself being lied to. But still, it didn’t get Tony closer to the hidden treasure calling on him. Not even in one bit. He knew by then, that he needed a little bit of chaos to achieve his goal.

And so, he created it.

As soon as Ronan left him to get fresh drinks for them, Tony closed his eyes and emptied his mind. He just had one chance, and he prayed to any god up there for it to work.

 _Thanos, my master._ He called in his mind.

It took him a short moment, but once he focused properly, he managed to create a bond with the Titan. A moment later he stood before the creature in his male body. It surprised him as much, since a second earlier he was in a female’s body. Yet, he had no time to dwell on it, as Thanos gave him a sharp look, clasping a hand over Tony’s throat.

“My servant.”

“I have some news!” He muttered and Thanos let him go to the ground. It hurt like hell, when his back meet the coldness of the stone fracture. “You won’t like them.” The Mad Titan gave him another pointed look. “Your boy toy, Ronan, plays behind your back. Like fucking really goes behind your back, man.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh! ” Tony acted surprised. He was such a great actor! “He didn’t mention that he has the power stone? Oh, he has it. He keeps in on his ship, you know, the Dark Aster. I saw it myself. He said that he’ll use it to destroy Nova, then he will gather the rest of the stones and rule the galaxy. Whole galaxy.” Tony saw how Thanos’s eyes became black with fury. It worked! He high fived himself in his mind. “You know, he will use it today. Tomorrow he wants to invade Asgard, since Tesseract is there. And I heard as he was talking with some dude with strange beard that he knows where the Aether is and the time stone. He wants to hide them somewhere, so you wouldn’t find them, my Master.”

“I will destroy him! ” He growled, walking back to his throne. Yes, Tony’s plan worked so beautifully. It was just a matter of time, before Thanos will show up at Dark Aster.

When Tony woke up on the board, Ronan was crouching next to him with a worried expression.

“You must forgive me,” Stark said in a sweet tone. “These travels through the realms make me a bit lightheaded. But I assure you, I feel fine now.”

Whether he believed that or not, Ronan didn’t question it anymore. Instead they were back to talking about the future ruling of the galaxy, together of course. As if. They were in the middle of setting the plans for invading Asgard, when on of Ronan’s servant ran into the room with a horrified expression.

“My Master! We’re being invaded!”

They both left the room, and Tony alone. It was a cue for Stark. He moved himself to the wall, where the stone was hidden. He didn’t know how to open it, so he tried to touch every single square on it, like Ronan did the other night. Yet, it didn’t work.

“Fucking hell. Open yourself, you little shit! ” he punched at the wall. “How the fuck should I open it?!”

A risky idea came up to his mind. A stupid and risky idea, he added to himself. Tony spread wide the cleavage of his dress. Fortunately for him, he could see through Loki’s illusion perfectly. He grabbed the arc reactor, twisted it and pulled it out.

It’s Showtime. He thought and opened the reactor. Its blue light shone upon the runes on the wall. Soon the runes started to glow in gold and Tony could hear the silent sound of opening the locks. He prayed again for Ronan to not come here and for himself to not end up dead from the lack of the arc reactor in his chest.

Slowly the drawer was opening itself, revealing the treasure. Tony pushed the reactor back to his chest, breathing heavily as it set itself correctly. He grabbed the grey oval and turned it in his hands like the Kree had done before. He heard a click, before he was blinded by the purple light.

 _My Master,_ he heard the voice in his head. _Take me to my brothers, Emperor Stark._

There was heard some voices near him. Tony pushed the drawer close and gripped the stone in his hand. What now? He thought. Where should I hide it? He didn’t have any pockets in this ridiculous dress, nor he couldn’t hide it between his breasts. It would be so visible. Another brilliant idea came to his mind – although, later he will admit that it was the stupidest idea of his, ever.

Tony pushed the stone inside his arc reactor, even though it seemed that it won’t fit there at all. Did he mention it was a stupid idea? It so was, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it anymore. Suddenly the stone melted itself, when met with the core of his reactor. Tony felt as someone was ripping his heart in two, making him fall to the ground. He couldn’t catch a proper breath, his whole body shook, his blood was boiling inside.

_Oh fuck. I’m dying. I’ll fucking die here and Loki won’t even know._

A servant of Ronan materialized next to him. With no word, he grabbed Tony by her arms and pulled her up. He walked Tony to some other room, not telling him a single thing before they found themselves in front of a small capsule.

“My Master ordered me to take you back to Nova.” The servant pushed Tony inside the capsule and sat next to him. He pushed some buttons and soon they flew off the Dark Aster. Tony could see from the far something what looked like Chitauri ship. Tony was sure that Ronan was there, maybe along with the Other.

When he was back on Nova, Tony wasn’t feeling any pain anymore. He breathed in relief, massaging the skin around the arc reactor. The power stone seemed to mix itself with the core of the reactor just fine. He hoped that the feeling will stay, as long as it could.

“I was beginning to think that you will not come back,” he heard a familiar male voice behind his back. He turned around and spotted Loki in his Xandarian illusion. “What have you found out, my star?”

“Not much,” he lied to his god. “I didn’t have much time to snoop around. Some invaded the Dark Aster and there was a bit of a mess. But I’m sure now, that he doesn’t have the power stone. He has a powerful hammer or something like that, but not as powerful as Mjolnir. But there’s no stone.”

Loki’s smile dropped down. He sighed with resignation and took his mortal’s hand in his.

“We can go back home, Lokes.” Tony added, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

“There is still one place that we need to go, before we shall return to Asgard.”

“Where? ” Tony asked curiously. They have visited every realm already.

“It is a surprise, my bright star.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, I didn't forget about this story ;) I've been just finishing writing my master thesis and needed to focus on my last chapter for it. So far I only have to draw conclusion and have the beginning written and I'll be officially done with this. Finally! I'm tired out by writing 200 pages of this master thesis. Like hell, I'm so glad that my studies will be over. I wouldn't be able to write anything like that again. Maybe I would, if I didn't have a daily job as well. Anyway. Now I should have a bit more time to share between this and my story for another fandom, so yeah. Hopefully I will update soon, not almost a month later ;)   
> Thanks for all response here. You are amazing.


	18. Who you can trust?

**Chapter XVIII**

**„Who you can trust?”**

Time was flying desperately fast. The increasing desire to rule the whole galaxy was driving him mad with every next second. The stones were calling out for him. He felt their incredible power.

He needed to have them all as soon as it was possible.

The first was the mind stone, he collected from Earth. He didn’t let those pesky mortals draw the power out of it for their petty problems. He had to try hard to get the stone and scepter from the cell, where Red Skull and Doctor Doom had been put after their failure in the actions. He still enjoyed the memory of the dying mortal sorcerer, when he drew the scepter through his heart. Doctor Doom failed him, and he despised the failure the most. Humans failed him. But then lady Fate decided to bestow him with a perfect slave for his whims.

The mortal named Iron Man. He heard about the man from Doom and Red Skull. He was one of the mighty heroes from the group called the Avengers. The name reminded him about the group his daughter was a part of, the Guardians of The Galaxy. This Iron Man was strong, but his strength didn’t lay in his physical power, but in the magical artifact in his chest. Titan spotted the artifact the very first day, when the Other threw Iron Man into the cell in his kingdom. It hummed the similar song that the Tesseract, which was hidden in the vault of Asgard.

From all his slaves, besides the Other, Thanos was pleased with Iron Man’s actions. Despite his stalling in stealing the Tesseract, he kept trying. Thanos knew it, he saw it in Iron Man’s mind, when he invaded it, during his sleep. He could control him easily with a use of the mind stone.

But not everything was as colorful as it seemed to be for the Titan.

With time, controlling Iron Man was becoming harder. Yet, he wasn’t sure why. He had to admit to himself that it was unnerving. He had no idea, why his power over Iron Man was becoming less strong than before. But the mortal surprised him, before he could dwell on the matter. Iron Man contacted him on his own, telling him of a betrayal of another slave.

Thanos was suspicious of Ronan the Accuser for a while now, ever since he sent his daughter Nebula back to Thanos. The young woman reported to her father of the suspicious acting of their ally, yet, she had no proof yet. Now, that Iron Man confirmed it, Thanos decided to see the truth himself.

When he invaded the Dark Aster, he demanded Ronan to return the stone to him, as he felt its power floating through the ship.

“It’s a lie!” Ronan screamed, when Thanos throttled him. “He’s lying!”

“Where is my stone? You think you can make a fool of me, Ronan the Accuser? Where is the power stone?!”

“That whore had to take it from me!” He cried out, when Thanos opened his chest with his scepter. “I’ll get it back and return it to you, my Master.”

“You have two days, before I’ll rip your heart out.”

All he had to do now was waiting for the return of the power stone and Iron Man, who was ought to bring him the Tesseract. Otherwise, he’ll die painfully, as promised by Thanos. Titan planned his death anyway, he wouldn’t have any use of the mortal, once he’ll collect the stones. In fact, when the right time comes, he’ll kill his all enemies and bring the great destruction of the galaxy for his beloved Mistress.

He shall be the one to make her proud.

…….

There was something strange in Tony, when he came back from Dark Aster last night. He was acting, odd, unnatural for himself. Yet, when Loki scanned his body, looking for any abnormalities, he found none, despite the slight shield, probably coming from his arc reactor.

Tony was still in his female form, he didn’t turn back after drinking the potion. Despite it being beautiful, because Tony was an absolute beauty, a goddess in a mortal’s body, Loki missed his male’s body. The sharpness of his muscles, firmness of his arms…Loki missed having him as a man and being taken by him.

Tony missed his own body as well, especially this morning, when he woke up in a pool of blood between his thighs.

“What the fuck!? Do something, Loki! I’m fucking bleeding!” He was pointing at the trail of blood coming from under his white, now decorated with red, night tunic. “What the fucking shi…” Suddenly Tony was silent, holding his abdomen. “Do fucking remind me, to never, ever agree on being turned into a woman, ok?”

“You know what ills you?” Loki pointed at the blood on Tony’s legs. “Have I hurt you last night?”

“No…it’s not your fault…you know,” he added, glaring Loki. “It is your fault, actually.” He sat on the bed, covering his down body with a sheet. “You turned me into a real woman with your voodoo. I’m a real, earthly woman.” Again, he tightened his arms around his stomach. “Please, do something, Lo. I’ll show you my gratitude later.”

Tony winked suggestively at his Prince.

Loki nodded to this request and slid his two fingers into his servant, whispering a spell to stop the bleeding, along with a soothing one. He looked up to observe the grimace of Tony’s face, as he was moving fingers inside of him. Once he felt that the bleeding stopped, he slid his fingers out and stood before his mortal. Tony got up from the bed and stood for a while unmoving, as if he was checking something.

He smiled widely, patting Loki’s bicep.

“Sometimes, your voodoo is actual helpful.”

“My magic is always helpful.” He replied, looking pointed. “So, what has happened to you?”

“Your potion made me a real Midgardian woman, and apparently, I got a period.” Loki was looking at him confused. “It’s a female’s thing. Once in a month they’re bleeding from their vaginas and…this is so embarrassing and nasty. I remember how Pep was having it. She was howling in pain. I’m so glad for your spells.”

Loki received a peck on his lips from Tony. The mage conjured him a new dress from his mother’s collection. He refused to get rid of the last thing she has left. He kept them in the spare room, adjoining to his chamber, which used to belong to his sons. When Tony was dressed in a gold, long sleeved dress with a drape, he drew him closer to himself. Loki conjured his battle armor and smirked at Tony.

“Hold on tight, my star.”

“Where are we going? ” the mortal asked, leaning closer to his master.

“There’s still one place I shall take you.” They stepped out the balcony and Loki turned his head up to the sky. “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”

The rainbow bridge pulled them inside its magic. Loki was used to traveling this way, so it didn’t cause any nauseous in him. Tony, on the other hand, hid his face in Loki’s chest, tightening his arms around Loki’s waist. The travel, via Bifrost went for a few moments. Before they knew, they felt their feet standing on the soft, sandy ground.

Loki looked around. The place looked differently than before. There was no building in the sandy area, you could see peaks of houses only far away from them.

“What’s this?” Tony asked, looking around as well. “Is it Alfheim again? It’s a bit sandy here.”

“Well, I should move us in more civilized place.” Loki sighed, placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I wanted to travel to the last place I have visited he…”

“Move from the road, kids!” Some voice shouted behind their backs. They turned around and spotted an old man, with white hair and strange black ovals with some frame on his nose, covering his eyes. The man’s head was popping out from some strange vehicle. “Come on!”

“Wait a minute…” Tony said, looking sharply at the man. “Oh, holly fuck! It’s a car!” Tony smiled so brightly, lighting up the whole area. “It’s Midgard! We’re on the Earth!”

“Indeed.” Loki confirmed with a small smile. Before he knew, Tony jumped on him, encircling his waist with his legs. Prince held his body close to himself, letting the younger kiss him passionately on lips. “Thank you! Thank you!”

They kissed more, ignoring completely the man shouting at them. When they pulled away, Loki placed his both hands on Tony’s head, focusing on reaching into his memories of Midgard. It wasn’t an easy task, as Tony had some strange shield on his mind, but he finally succeeded. Once he had a specific location, he whispered transporting spell, and soon they found themselves in the middle of the chaotic place.

People were walking too fast, acting like ants. Loki didn’t like the view at all being used to stagnation in Asgard, but Tony seemed to enjoy it very much. He observed them fascinated, with a grand smile.

The surprise was successful. The mage thought to himself. It pleased him greatly. He wanted to do something for his Star for so long, yet nothing seemed to be perfect. He cared for his happiness, even more than his own. Especially when he realized that his heart beats faster, when he’s around him. Loki wondered when it happened for the first time. Was it their first physical activity or was it after Tony was taking care of Loki, after his mother passed away?

Whenever it was, Loki was almost certain, that he gave his heart entirely to his mortal servant.

“Oh! It used to be my tower! ” Tony’s female voice got him out of his admiration. Loki’s eyes moved after Tony’s caramel hand in the direction of the thing he was pointing to. A high, glass tower with an A on top of it. “I wonder, who’s the owner now. Come on!”

Tony dragged him to the glass door with some strange black squares next to it. He pressed something at it, and some voice spoke from somewhere close.

“Leave the property this instant!”

“Jarvis? ” he said in the air. “Jarv! Buddy, let daddy in.”

Daddy? Does Anthony have children here, on Midgard?

“Leave the property immediately.” They heard the voice again. “No admission for unauthorized!”

“It’s me, Tony,” he tried again, sighing loudly. “Maybe you’ve forgotten, buddy, but I had invented you. Come on, Jarv, let me in.”

“Miss, please leave the property.” He replied. “Before I send security of Stark-Potts Industry on you and your companion, Miss.”

“Pepper is the owner now? ” He asked the voice. “Oh right! She’s still written as my successor in my will. She and Rhodey.”

Suddenly the glass door slid open, and Tony dragged Loki inside without a second thought. Everything in the grand hall was metallic, cold and meaningless. Almost like the gold of Asgard. Overwhelming.

“You’re not in any official documents. Who are you?”

“Jarv, it’s really me. Tony Stark and this…” he looked uncertain at Loki. “This is Loki Odinson, my friend.”

“Tony Stark is dead for over twelve years now.” It surprised Stark. “Who are you?”

“Jarvis…” he started again, leaning his back over Tony’s chest. “It’s really me, but with another body for now. Maybe this will help. Loki take down the illusion.” Loki whispered a spell, moving his hand over Tony’s breasts. “See? ” He pointed at the beaming of arc reactor. “It’s me, Tony.”

“Sir? ” The voice, Jarvis, said to them. Loki wondered who he was and where he’s been now. His magic didn’t detect any other human in the tower beside Tony. A black screen slid itself from the wall and Tony walked towards it. He placed his right hand upon it and tapped something on the buttons on the wall. The screen lit up with green light and slid itself back to the wall. “But how is that possible? S.H.I.E.L.D. announced your death over twelve years ago.”

“Twelve? Holly shit, that’s long.” Tony commented, wiping hand over the edge of his dress. “Tell me, J, have you missed your daddy dearest?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Liar.” A devious smirk decorated Tony’s face now. “So, tell me, how’s it going? What’s changed? Who lives here?”

“Doctor Banner and Mrs. Banner. They just came back, you can talk to them.”

“Oh? Our Jolly Green got married, to whom? Do I know her?”

“Indeed, you do.” Jarvis answered. “It’s agent Natasha Romanov-Banner.”

Tony turned to Loki with a huge smile on his face and plea in brown eyes.

“Can we stay here for a few days?” Loki agreed to it, pressing a kiss to Tony’s head. “We can rest for a while and I can catch up with Bruce and Tasha, before we’ll be back to looking for the fucking stones.” At this, Loki sighed with resignation. “Don’t pout, Rudolph. We’ll find them, trust me.”

Loki trusted that they’ll find the stones, sooner or later. He trusted that his lovely servant will aid him in this task. After all, Tony is Loki’s loyal, little servant, who’ll do everything for his master.

Although, he didn’t know how wrong he was then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I promised you that I will update more frequently, but...I'm sorry. So much happened in my life lately. My nephew was born, my mom started chemotherapy and I have some problems at work...and to add more, I'm about to finally have my master degree defense...so...yeah, a lot is going on. 
> 
> But with the next chapter, I should be truly update more frequently. I'm done with Uni for good. So, I'll try to write more.  
> Thanks a lot for all support. I love you all.


	19. Heart knows no master

 

Tony understood, why Jarvis hadn’t let them further into the Tower. He didn’t trust them, as his protocols made by Tony still stated. Stark was sure, that there were at least ten security guards wandering close to them, ready to kill them and if they were unlucky, Jarvis called for S.H.I.E.L.D. as well. Who knows, maybe he alerted other Avengers too? Tony was proud that his baby protected his wealth. Well, not his anymore. On the other hand, Tony was hurt, that his own A.I., his baby didn’t trust him. But he couldn’t blame him. S.H.I.E.L.D. announced his death twelve years ago.

“You still don’t believe it’s me, right? Even though you confirmed my fingerprints, J? ” He asked, looking up at the camera in the left corner.

Jarvis was all silent.

“I get it, you have yours protocols, which I activated for you.”

“What do you mean, Anthony? ” Loki addressed him, looking puzzled. “I thought that your ghost recognized you. Haven’t he called you Sir?”

“Jarv and I…” Tony looked Loki in the eye. “He has protocols to…I called it, a stalling protocol. You know, he let you believe that he believes you and then stalls you, until some security will come here. Jarvis was sure that Bruce is coming back to the tower, so I won’t try to do anything. Besides, Jolly Green would make a pudding of me, if I try something. So, how close they are?”

“Doctor and Mrs. Banner just entered the tower.” A.I. responded to Tony’s question.

A moment later the glass door slid open, revealing the good old doctor and his redhead lady. Tony recognized Natasha immediately, as she barely has changed over the years. She still was a very beautiful woman, though there were a few wrinkles near her eyes. But Tony would never tell that to her, he feared for his life. Her long, deep-red hair was falling on her thin shoulders, now hidden underneath a black coat. Tony could see the edge of a red dress, or skirt popping from underneath her coat. She gripped in her right hand a black bag, and her other hand was placed in the arm of Bruce.

Bruce Banner didn’t change too much as well, though his hair was now very gray. Bruce wore a black coat as well, and Tony assumed he had some sort of tuxedo underneath it, at least he had some dress pants.

They stared quite confused at the two before them. Suddenly Natasha’s left hand moved itself under her dress. Tony was sure, she was reaching for a gun or a knife. Hell, she could even kill them with a plastic spoon.

“Hi, Brucie.” He grinned at his former friends. “No need to pull the guns out, Tasha. I’m unarmed.”

They were piercing him with their eyes, waiting for his move. Tony sighed loudly, before he started talking again, hoping they would believe him.

“It’s me, Tony.” None of them made any move. “Yeah, I thought so.” He unlaced the front of his dress, thanking Loki in his mind that he had chosen this one for him, and revealed his chest with an arc reactor to the two mortals. He heard Loki’s growl, as he showed part of his breasts to his friends. Tony just rolled his eyes at his lover. “See? Remember my arc reactor? No? Then let me tell you something only you know.”

Again, none of them moved.

“It’s me, Tony, for real. I flew through the portal, after we defeated Red Skull and Doom. When they called Chitauri here, the Council decided to drop a nuke over New York. So I took it and flew with it through the portal, created by doctor Selvig. And I never came back.” It wasn’t easy to talk about the past. Loki squeezed his arm in a comfort, but his friends were still unmoving. “Ok. Nothing? Let’s try this. Bruce, when we met on Triskalier, I told you that I’m a big fan of your work and that I love when you turn into your green self. I teased you and Steve screamed at me for trying to spook you.”

Banner’s eyes opened wide and his body changed its posture, becoming more relaxing. Gotcha, Jolly Green!!!

“Natasha when we’ve met, you were Natalie Rushman and you came to my place in Mallibu, as you were working in the legal department of Stark Industries. I’ve googled you and watched your photos online. You fought with Happy and you took him down in seconds. You said to me that you need my impression and I told you, you have a quiet reserve. I don’t know you have an old soul. Then you explained that you meant my fingerprint.”

Silence filled the hall of the tower. They were eyeing each other, waiting for something, though none of them seemed to know for what. Natasha took a step forward, though her hand was still underneath her dress. Apparently, Tony hadn’t convinced her.

Loki calculated the situation before him. Those mortals didn’t seem to recognize his Anthony at all. In fact, the woman seemed to be readying herself to attack his lover. Loki wouldn’t let her. He pushed Tony behind himself and raised his hands up, ready to cast some spell at her.

Tony placed his hand upon his bicep and squeezed, making him look at his servant. Tony shook his head and moved himself before Loki, just when Natasha came to stand before him.

“Tony?” she called uncertainly, taking steps closer to them. “It’s you, but…” she gestured at his female body. “What does it mean?”

“There were some circumstances and I needed to become a woman. It’s a long story. Do you believe it’s me, Tasha?”

“Only you could know, what I’ve told then. You and Jarvis.” She replied.

“It’s true, Sir.” His A.I., spoke again. “Welcome home, Tony.”

Tears danced in his eyes, although he would blame it on the hormones lately. Yet, he wasn’t the only one touched by the moment then. Before Tony knew, Bruce moved past Loki and Tasha, pulling Tony into his arms, squeezing the life out of him.

Tony couldn’t see this, but Loki was glaring doctor Banner murderously.

They’ve been hugging for a longer moment, both crying as much. Yet, Tony didn’t mind he was crying. He was just happy that he could talk to someone other than Aesirs. When Bruce released him, Tony grabbed Tasha into his arms. Even though she seemed to protest, she let Tony hug her as well. When they ended greetings, Tony was looking from Tasha to Bruce, smiling widely, while they were eyeing his partner.

“Yes, this is Loki Odinson, my…” he intertwined his hand with Loki. “My master.”

“Master?” Tasha asked.

“Odinson? Like Thor Odinson of Asgard?” Bruce added a question, to which Tony nodded.

“Yeah, my Trickster is…” Loki scolded him with one of his looks. “Is the brother of the Goldilocks, but it doesn’t matter. Tell me, what has changed here?”

“How ‘bout we move this to the penthouse?” Bruce proposed, leading them to the elevator that Jarvis opened immediately.

Penthouse hadn’t changed that much over the years. Of course, there were signs of Bruce and Natasha here, such as decorations and plants. But most of the things were left, from the time that Tony was the owner. On the middle of the creamy white colored wall was hanging a portrayal of Tony, as Iron Man and the second one reflecting him in a suit, he used to wear. He walked closer to the portraits and looked at them. He hadn’t changed that much at the time, despite his currently female form. Although when he was in his male’s body, he looked the same, as if the time hadn’t touched him at all.

Someone touched his shoulder, making him slightly jump in a fear. He cursed himself that he became so fearful, but lately, many of the people in Asgard were eyeing him suspiciously and with envy. He turned around and spotted a worried expression of Bruce Banner.

“Tell me everything, Tony.”

Stark began his tale about the last twelve years of his life, or the last ten months for him, as he calculated the moons in Asgard. He spoke of his flying into the wormhole, his destroying of the Chitauri motherboard, his short lethargy in the galaxy. He described the short time he had spent in Xandar, in the captivity of Ronan the Accuser, though it was a pure lie. Yet, Tony was telling it so many times already, that it could be easily taken as a truth. He couldn’t tell anyone the truth itself. He couldn’t speak of his time in Thanos’s kingdom, of the mind stone used on him by the Titan, and the mission he was given by him. Second, he couldn’t tell something else now, Loki knew the false story as well.

“And then I was brought to Asgard and became the personal servant of Prince Loki, et voila.” He smiled at his friends. “And it’s quite fine. I mean we got along pretty well. Isn’t it right, Lokes?”

He dared to look at his prince, who was sitting in the furthest corner of the couch, as far as he could sit from Natasha, who was piercing him with her green eyes.

“So, what has changed here?”

Bruce talked about how they finally defeated Red Skull and Doctor Doom, who after he was put in the S.H.I.E.L.D. care magically died in his cell. He spoke about the grief Tony’s friends were feeling after his so-called-death, especially about the great pain Pepper, Rhodey and Happy felt. He spoke about the end of the original Avengers and forming the new group by Captain America, before he devoted himself to finding his old friend. Natasha spoke about changes in Stark-Potts Industries, how Pepper became the only owner, while James was the successor of Tony’s bank accounts and his suits. Tasha mentioned the life of Pepper, her wedding with Happy, and her co-working with the Government and S.H.I.E.L.D., until they officially stated Tony’s death. It was understandable. Why would she continue to provide them funds, when Stark was already dead.

“And me and Tasha…Pepper left the tower to us, so we could continue to live here and so I could use your labs for my work.” Bruce explained, smiling shyly. “But now that you’re back, we need to inform Pepper and Coulson. We’ll move out as soon as…”

“Stop.” Tony raised his hand in the air, confusing his friends. “I’m not coming back.”

Bruce and Natasha were looking lost at Tony, as if they didn’t understand his words at all. The awkward silence felt the whole penthouse for at least ten minutes. All of them were watching each other carefully, waiting for a move from the other. Yet, no one dared to make any. Finally, it was Loki who spoke up, after a couple of Tony’s sighing.

“It is time for us to go, Anthony.” Stark nodded to this order and got up from the couch. Loki got up as well, beckoning his servant to himself. He readied himself to call for Heimdall, when they heard the howl of doctor Banner.

“STOP!” Both, Loki and Tony frozen in their place. Tony felt shivers crawling over his back, yet he wasn’t certain of the reason of them. Was it a fear? But Bruce wouldn’t hurt them. Or maybe was it something else? Whatever it was, he had no time to dwell at it, as he turned around to see shaking Bruce. It couldn’t herald anything good.

Natasha was brushing his left forearm, while she whispered something in his ear. But it didn’t calm the good doctor at all. His eyes got darker, his skin began to turn green.

“You’re not going anywhere!”

“I have to get back with Loki, Bruce.” Tony tried to explain, but it seemed to be pointless.

“I said…” Goddamnit! Tony thought, before Bruce’s form began to get bigger. Natasha cursed as well, though she had done it in Russian. Soon, a half-naked Hulk was standing before them, huffing and growling. “TONY STAY HERE!”

The Hulk moved towards them, hands outreached as if he’d like to capture them. In one second, Tony felt himself being pushed behind Loki’s body. The Trickster pulled out his daggers and called on his magic to defeat the beast. He threw his magic balls at the green beast in hopes to stall him. Yet, the creature was moving further to them.

When he stood before Loki and grabbed him by his throat, Tony reacted.

“Let him go, Hulk! ” Tony jumped and grabbed Hulk’s arm between his hands, trying to pull it down. But he had no strength to do so. He begged Natasha with his look, as he was kicking Hulk in his knee. “Let him the fuck go!”

“HULK SMASH STUPID PRINCE! HULK NOT LET HIM TAKE TONY! HULK SMASH LOKI!”

“NO!” Tony screamed, falling to the floor with a loud thud, as he released his friend’s arm. “No, Hulk! I love him!”

It was a moment that everyone in the room froze in their places, including Hulk, who was throttling Loki, and the god in question. Yep, it was at that moment. Tony got up and placed a hand over Hulk’s arm again.

“I truly love him, Hulk. Not like a master, but like Banner loves Tasha…” At the name of his alter ego, Hulk sneered. “I’m in love with him.”

Were those words that convinced Hulk to let Loki go? Or that pitiful look he was giving to them? Tony didn't know. Yet, the creature threw Loki to the floor and took a step back to Natasha. Tony rushed to his lover and helped him get up from the floor.

“Are you feeling alright, Rudolph?” he asked tenderly, brushing softly Loki’s cheek. He wouldn’t forgive himself, if something would have happened to his beloved.

Then it hit him. He just admitted to himself and Loki that he’s in love with him. In one second, his mind and feelings became clearer, more organized. He dared to look in Trickster’s green eyes. There was shock and a relief painted in them, at least that’s how Tony read it. Stark waited for some response of Loki, but there was none.

Loki got up from the floor, massaging his bruised neck. He glared at the beast, who was slowly changing himself back in Bruce Banner. Loki grabbed Tony by his arm, pulling him into his arms, shielding him from his mortal friends.

Stark loved, when Loki acted like that. This was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with him. Well, mostly it was because of the hot sex, but Loki’s power, his intelligence, beauty and cockiness, made Tony fall head over heels for the Trickster.

_I love him._

With every next second, the statement became more real and joyful to his heart. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Tony would probably have stayed lost in his happiness for a while longer, if it weren’t for the shouts in the room.

“…he is mine, beast!”

“…he stays here! You’re not taking him from me!”

“Just stop!” Tony cried out, coming from behind Loki to stand between him and Bruce. He placed one of his hands over Loki’s chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat, and the other was placed on Bruce’s, feeling his heart as well. He sighed loudly and turned to the scientist. “Look, Bruce, I belong to Loki. He’s my master. I need to go back with him. I am to serve him till I die or till he’ll release me, as for a punishment for stealing in Xandar.” It was easy to tell that Bruce didn’t like the words of Tony, as he huffed in annoyance. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tony was faster. “I love him and I want to go back with him. I have my life in Asgard now.”

“What about us? What about Pepper? Rhodes, Happy?”

“You accepted my leaving once,” Bruce and Natasha wanted to protest at these words, but Tony didn’t let them speak. “You’ll accept it now too. I just would like to go to my old lab, ok? I need to grab some old parts for an arc reactor. I need to repair the one I have now, and then we’ll be going.”

“At least stay…both of you, stay the night.” Bruce offered, reaching out for Tony’s hand. Loki growled, but didn’t stop his lover from grabbing his friend’s hand. “Give me some time to think about it and to say a proper goodbye.”

Tony looked at Loki, waiting for his decision. The Jotun nodded to the offer and placed his hand upon Tony’s backside. Stark smirked at that. It was a perfect opportunity for him. He’d have a time to fix one of his little problems.

Later that night, when Loki was sleeping heavily, like always after three rounds of wild sex, Tony looked at him. Sleeping Loki was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. So, pure and regal at the same time. He was watching him closely for a few minutes, before he decided that it is safe to leave the bedroom. He put a simple white robe on his naked female’s body and walked out of the room, straight to the elevator.

“Open up, Jay.”

“Where should I take you, Sir?” the A.I. asked, as Tony walked to the elevator.

“Take daddy to his old lab.”

The lab…when Tony saw it for the first time in twelve years, he didn’t expect it to be turned into a museum of his. There were many remainders of Tony’s old life, pictures, paintings bought by him and Pepper. In the middle of the room, was placed the old model of New York, made by Howard Stark for Tony. Stark bit on his lower lip to stop himself from crying at the memory of his father.

“Are you looking for something, Sir?”

“Nope, I just need to open something, Jay.”

Tony walked towards the back wall and crouched by the corner. He placed his hand over the third tile on the floor, revealing the holographic keypad. He typed his old password and waited for the hideout to open itself. There were a few the most important things for Tony inside. A picture of him and his mother, a few pictures of his whole family and a bunch of photos of him and Edwin Jarvis, his second father. Tony shook off those thoughts. There was no time for being sentimental right now.

Tony slid his robe to the sides and pulled the arc reactor out of his chest.

“Sir?” Jarvis’s computer voice was full of concern.

“Don’t worry, Jarv. I’ve got it under control.” At least he thought so.

Tony opened the reactor and wondered what should he do now. After all, the power stone melted itself and connected with the reactor’s core. And Tony couldn’t take out the core, he would die in seconds.

“Come on, tell me how to take you out, you little shit.”

“Who are you talking to, Sir?” Jarvis asked, but he was ignored by Tony, as the man still was watching the reactor, begging it to work.

It seemed that the stone decided to listen to him. A second later the purple liquid, fell on Tony’s palm, forming itself back into a solid form of a stone.

“What is it, Sir?”

“A part of my plan, buddy.” He replied, placing the stone in the old titanium box, where his mother’s pearls used to be. Tony hid it back in the cubby, and put a new code to open it. “It’s a part of my big plan, Jay.”

“What plan?” the A.I. asked more.

“You shall see soon, Jarvis.”

 _And so shall everyone._ He added in his mind, as he was walking back to the bedroom he shared with Loki. He laid down on the bed, curling up to his sleeping god. Loki woke up for a second with the movement, but once he realized it’s his Star, he let himself getting back to sleep, while Tony began to think again.

_Yes, soon, everyone shall see how I’m saving my beloved and the whole Galaxy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. „Minn sváss”

**Chapter XX**

**„Minn sváss”**

The moment they stepped their feet on the marble floor of Asgard’s observatory, they were grabbed by the guards and led to the future king. Loki was confused, when he spotted the face of his brother. Thor was both shocked and angry, when they stopped before the throne. He was eyeing Loki and Tony from head to toes, looking for something. Yet, nothing has changed from the moment they had left Asgard a few days ago. Except for the fact, that Tony was now back in his male’s body. Both, Tony and Loki were grateful for that. Not that the mage hadn’t been fond of female’s curves of Tony’s, but he had missed his strong, hard male’s part of body.

After all, he had given his heart away to a man, not a woman.

Lately, Loki have been wondering about the state of his heart. Especially, after the recent declaration of love from his lovely servant. He did feel something for his little mortal, there was no doubt in this. But, was it love? He hadn’t felt it for so long now, that he had forgotten what it’s like to be in love with someone. Sygin was the last one he had given his heart wholly, only to get it back shattered in pieces. Yet, he couldn’t blame her for it. It was the Fate’s fault. Fate was against them and their sons.

After them, Loki closed his heart off to anyone, except his beloved mother. But now, she was gone as well, leaving her boy with an unbearable pain. Now, his heart seemed to open itself again, for the simple Midgardian nonetheless. Yet, Anthony wasn’t a simple Midgardian. No, he was full of mystery, just like Loki. Which has drawn the prince towards him in the first place.

“…I’ve been waiting for you, for we could set a passing ceremony…” suddenly a low sound of Thor’s sad voice got him out of his thinking. Loki shrugged his arms and looked closely at the blonde one. “We will begin, when the sun goes down.”

“Begin what? ” Loki asked, confusion painted in his green eyes.

“Have you not heard the word I said? ” Loki looked at him untouched. “Father’s passing ceremony. The Great Healer, Isidia, stated that Father will not wake up from his Odinsleep. We shall begin the ceremony and grieving tonight. I’ve been waiting for your return, brother.”

Loki was blinking, trying to understand the sense of Thor’s words. Passing ceremony and grieving… Odin was gone? For good?

Something hit him then, hard right in his broken heart. Before he knew, he was running through the palace’s halls straight into the royal’s chamber. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

As soon as his eyes stopped at the bed, he froze in his place. There he was. The great Odin, king of Asgard, the Allfather, the ruler of the universe, lying unmoving on the bed. His eyes were closed, his chest was barely moving under the magic protection. He was so weak. Loki hadn’t seen him like that, ever. His face, all wrinkled was finally showing all millennia’s that the man had lived through.

Loki was beyond shocked. He felt that Odin was at the edge of dying. Death of his beloved Frigga had taken a toll on him. But something deep down was telling him that the powerful king of Asgard can’t just die that easily. Yet now, he lied here, powerless, with no hope to wake up.

Loki had no idea what to feel.

The Trickster felt a touch of a warm hand upon his arm. He didn’t have to turn around to know, who was it.

“He’s been lying to me my whole life. He fed me with a fake declaration of love. He put me in a prison, took my children away from me…” he said, looking at Odin. “Yet…”

“Yet you love him, even though you don’t want to.” Tony replied to him, sliding his hand down his arm to intertwine it with Loki’s. He brought their joined hands to his mouth and placed a soft kiss over them. “Odin is your father, whether you want it or not.” Loki wanted to protest to this, but Tony didn’t let him. “You can deny it as much as you want, but here,” Tony tapped Loki’s heart with his other hand. “Here, in your heart he will always be your father, a man who raised you. He loved you in his own way. I know you want to hate him for everything he had done to you. I know it. I want to hate Howard as well, but guess what. I still love him, despite the mistakes he had done with me. He’s still my father. Same as Odin is yours.”

“I tend to forget, how wise you are, my Star.”

“I’m at your service, my Prince.”

Odin’s death wasn’t the only thing that had put King Thor in such a strange behavior. As soon as Loki and Tony left Odin’s chamber, Thor dragged them to his chamber and began to shout at his little brother.

“Why had you not told me, you are betrothed?” Both, Loki and Tony looked at him confused. Loki remained silent, waiting for some more explanation. “I am your brother, Loki, and yet, I have to learn of your betrothal from a creature of another realm?”

“What are you speaking of?”

“Of your fair lady, Kenaira of Spartax. She is your betrothed.” Loki was a bit confused by the whole situation. Betrothal?...It took him a moment, but finally he understood it. He connected the name with a person he knew. But betrothal? That was something new. He looked at Tony with a question in his eyes. The mortal was smirking, while looking at the Thunderer. “Ronan the Accuser of Xandar, came to the palace demanding a meeting with your lady, stating that she had stolen something from him.”

Tony’s posture had changed in one second. His body was stiff for a moment, before he tried to relax it. Tony hoped that no one had seen this brief change.

But Loki saw. And he didn’t like it in one bit.

The green-eyed man was looking curiously at his servant, wondering on his brother’s words. Did Tony steal something from Ronan? If Loki recalled good, Tony didn’t have anything with him, when he came back from Dark Aster. So, what was Thor talking about? Loki needed to investigate into it.

“Have no fear, Thor.” He spoke, turning his eyes at the blonde man. “That woman will not become my wife.” Thor looked at him meaningfully, before he moved his eyes at Tony, smirking. Loki looked at the mortal as well, trying to figure out, why his brother was smiling about. “Let us go to our chamber, Thor. I need to retire after the travel, before we begin the passing ritual.”

Loki missed the moment, when Tony disappeared from Thor’s chamber. Did it mean that Tony had stolen something from Ronan?

Despite the overwhelming desire to sleep, Loki bit down on his lip and moved across the halls to look for Tony. His beloved mortal knew how to hide himself, when he wanted it. After an hour of wandering through the halls, he bumped into someone before the entrance to his chamber.

“Hey, are you ok, Rudolph?” Loki looked at Tony, who was smiling slyly at him. “Come on, I’ll take you to the bed.”

Loki let himself being led into his chamber. Once the door was shut behind them, he pushed Tony on the nearest wall, raising him in the air by his throat. Stark was shocked by the act, and began to struggle to release himself.

“Lo…ki…” he kicked his master in thigh, but it didn’t help at all. Loki was too strong. “Let…g…o…”

“What did you steal from Ronan? What did you find there?” Even though Loki felt a great pain, when he was hurting Tony, he had to do it. He needed to know the truth. “Tell me!”

“O…k…let…go…fir…st…” Loki obeyed him, letting him fall to the ground with a loud thud. When he found a strength in himself to get up, he threw himself on the mage and started to punch him. “You dick! I’m nice for you. I love you and you’re abusing me?! Fuck you, Loki! I’m leaving!”

“Your life is mine, slave. Now tell, what had you stolen from Ronan?”

“If you’d just ask nicely, I’d tell you anyway!” He punched him in the chest once more, before he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. “I took one small thing, but it wasn’t an infinity stone. It was a plan of an attack to the Collector’s house. A small plan, with marked vault. There was something written in there, in Kree’s language, but I don’t know what it meant.” He moved towards the table and grabbed an ink to write down some marks, he had seen on the plan. “Here, you can translate them, if you want.”

“Where’s the plan?”

“Back on Earth. I lost it, when I was changing my clothes.” Tony pushed the paper into Loki’s hand and walked towards the door. Before he left the chamber, he turned once more towards the mage. “And now, since you don’t need me anymore, let me move to my other task, my Master.”

He walked out of the chamber, shutting the door as loudly as he could.

Loki was trying to figure out the marks in Kree’s language for the next a few days. Indeed, they were a plan of an attack on Tivan’s home, but Loki felt that it had to be something more. Otherwise, Ronan would not have such a rant over small theft. After all, the Collector didn’t have any of the stones anymore.

It had to be something more. But what? What it could be? Anthony hadn’t founded anything more on the ship.

Or maybe he did? But not knowing the Kree’s language, he didn’t deem it worth of taking.

Loki needed to interrogate him again, but this time, less brutally.

Easier said than done. Tony was holding a grudge for seven days already. He never spoke a word to Loki, only when necessary. Although he always added a “yes, my Prince” or “yes, my master” with no emotion in his words. Loki missed his stupid name calling, but most of, he missed their night talks about stars. He missed their cuddling after love making, even though Loki wouldn’t admit that out loud. He missed their wild nights in a bed, when they were screaming each other’s names.

He missed Tony.

When eight morn came and Tony brought him breakfast with no word, Loki decided to act.

“Forgive me, my Star.” Anthony tried to yank back his wrist, which Loki held in a tight grip. Loki let go of his wrist, but didn’t let him leave the chamber. He got up from his bed and placed his hand upon Tony’s neck. The mortal man stiffed underneath his touch. “Fear not, my dear. I will not hurt you.” He brushed softly the remains of the bruises on Tony’s neck. “I give you my word, I shan’t hurt you, ever again. I shall hurt myself first, before I’ll hurt you.”

Tony crossed arms on his chest and glared at his master.

“My Star, I’ve missed you so badly.” Loki decided to be brave some more and drew Stark to his chest. The man was still in his arms. “Forgive me, my beloved.”

Tony was silent.

“Do you wish me to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness? ” Tony’s lips slowly moved up, but soon returned to a tight line. Loki looked at him softly, before he kneeled on the marble floor. He grabbed Tony’s hands in his and brought them up to his lips to kiss. “Forgive me, my love.”

“Fine.” Tony said after what it seemed forever. “But if you try something like that again…”

“Never!” Loki kissed his knuckles again and raised from the floor. “Never again, my Star.”

Tony jumped straight into his arms, throwing his arms on Loki’s neck. He hid his face in the mage’s neck, muttering something, which sounded like I love you.

“I love you as well, my Star. I love you.” Loki admitted, kissing Tony’s head, as he placed him on the ground. The man looked at him with devotion in his chocolate eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, Loki.” A wide smile came upon Tony’s lips, as he declared his feelings again. He stepped onto his tip toes and kissed Loki on his lips.

The kiss was different from others they shared. It wasn’t rushed or urged. It was a slow, passionate kiss, full of love, apologies and guilt. Loki’s hands were travelling all over Tony’s body, stopping at his belly. The mage laughed, as he pulled away from his mortal.

“What?”

“I believe you’ve put a little weight, my love.” Loki touched his belly again. “I don’t want you to become as fat as Volstagg is.”

“It’s this Asgardian food. I swear, I’m eating more lately. And I didn’t have time for some activities lately, Lolo.” Tony replied and moved to stand before Loki’s mirror. He rolled up his tunic and looked at his belly. Indeed, it was slightly rounded and pudgy, when he touched it. He wondered briefly about the cause of this sudden weight, but nothing came to his mind. “How strange.”

“I will love you either way, with or without an extra weight.” Loki drew him back into his arms and led to the bed. “Come, my love. I have missed you.”

At night, when Tony was sleeping, curled up to Loki, the latter was observing him closely. There was something different in Tony, yet Loki couldn’t pinpoint what. Whatever it was, it seemed to create a barrier between him and Tony. A barrier protecting Tony, but Loki didn’t know why?

Loki decided to investigate into it.

“I love you, Loki.” Tony murmured through his sleep.

“I love you too, my star.” Loki responded, kissing his forehead. “I love you too, Anthony.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everything will go according to a plan, I shall put the next chapter in Thursday or Saturday.


	21. The beginning of the end

**Chapter XXI**

**„The beginning of the end”**

He woke up with a terrible headache. For a moment, he was sure that it was Thor hammering him from inside with Mjolnir. He was sick of it. He opened his left eye, even though it was tough as hell, and was blinded with a light pointed at him. He closed it immediately, muttering to the air.

“Jarvis…please…lights off…”

“Tony!” the female voice didn’t belong to his computer’s friend. “Tony!”

“Pep?”

“Norns! Open your eyes.” He felt a light shake on his arm, which made him sick again. He turned on his side to prevent vomiting into his throat. Instead he vomited on the hard floor beneath him.

I had to drinking too much last night. He thought to himself, opening his eyes slowly.

Light, blurted colors were giving him even a bigger headache. He tried to focus on the darkest point in front of him. As much as his eyes were adjusting to the surrounding, he was able to tell more. The dark point was shaping itself into a person in a long, black dress.

Black dress? Wait a minute. Pepper would never dress like that, unless they were on some official meeting. Why would she wear such formal clothing in their home? It was so strange.

“Tony!” when he heard the voice again, he recognized it immediately.

“Eir?” The face of his elf’s friend was closer to his own. Her highly placed cheekbones, light, shining skin and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, now watching him with a concern. Tony wanted to hug her. “What happened?”

“I’ve found you in the hall in front of the library.” Suddenly everything came to his mind in one painful wave of memories. The breakfast, sex with Loki, training with daggers. Then he went with his lover to the library to read more about infinity stones, but, he felt a bit lightheaded and stepped outside to grab some air.

And then a big, darkness in his mind.

Tony was trying to sit up on the cot…wait. A cot? He looked around and realized he’s been in the servants’ quarters. Moreover, he was sitting on Eir’s cot. He felt sick again, but he forced himself not to throw up. Eir sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

“Shall I call for Prince Loki? I can walk you to his chamber.”

“No!” he stated firmly. “I don’t want him to see me like this. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I feel so bad lately. I mean, I feel sick all the time, especially in mornings. And I think I’ve put a little weight. Even Loki said so.”

Tony placed a hand on his stomach. He could swear to god he felt some movements inside of it. He must have eaten something and now it’s taking a toll on him. Or maybe it was just an aftermath of putting new parts in his arc reactor.

“Let me find a cause of your illness.”

Tony nodded to her offer.

Eir lifted his red tunic and placed her hands upon his stomach. She whispered a spell in elf’s language. Tony had no idea, what the spell was, but he felt a warmth filling him from the inside. He hoped that Eir will figure out what was happening to him.

“Hmmm…” She hummed to herself, pressing her hands more into Tony’s stomach. “How strange.”

“What?” he asked, confused by her words.

“It seems that you have something in your stomach, which possess a small ounce of magic. Yet, I fear, I know not what it could be.” She explained, taking her hands off him. “I shall look more into it, if you’ll allow.”

“Yeah.”

Tony had no idea what to think about it. Whatever this magical thing in his stomach was? And how the hell did it get itself into him? Was it an effect of new parts in his arc reactor? Or maybe it was the remain of the power stone that he idiotically had put into himself lately.

Yes, it had to be it.

Stark was sure it will pass in no time. At least he hoped so.

But you know what they say. Hope is for fools.

The pains and nauseous didn’t pass. If more, they’ve become more frequent lately, especially in mornings when he was serving a breakfast to his Prince. He never let Loki see him like that. He usually placed the breakfast on the desk and ran out of the chamber, before the latter could wake up. He didn’t want Loki to see him in this weakness. What would he think of him then?

And he could swear he was getting bigger every day!

“What the hell is wrong with me?!” He asked himself, watching his reflection in the mirror in Loki’s chamber. He was waiting for his master, who was currently helping with the wedding. There were only two days till King Thor’s wedding with Lady Kalliera of Alfheim. Tony was utmost happy, when Thor announced that Loki didn’t have to get married with the other sister, if he doesn’t want to. Tony wondered why Thor was marrying that woman. After Odin’s death, he didn’t have to follow his rules. He could get Jane back to Asgard and make her his queen. But then, they haven’t seen each other for ten earthly years, since Jane was banished from Asgard. She must have move on and forgot about Thor.

Tony would never forget about Loki.

Loki was his whole world. Not just because he was his master, but because his heart was beating now just for his Trickster. Tony knew, he will love his Prince until his last breath. Hell, even when Lady Death will come for him, he will be thinking about his beloved mage.

It can be happening soon, Tony calculated, unless he won’t deliver the Tesseract to Thanos.

Lately the Titan was providing him with new set of nightmares. Though they weren’t a creation of a fantasy, more like they were memories of the time spent in his kingdom. The memories of unhuman tortures, of beating, of burning. Drowning him in a cold liquid. Starving him to the point of almost death. Thanos was showing him the worst tortures he had put Tony in. But Stark could handle them. He was strong. Yet, Thanos was smarter.

He began show Tony a new vision, of him cutting Loki’s throat open right on Tony’s eyes. Tony couldn’t let that happened. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt his beloved Jotun. Anyone. He would do anything to save him.

On the other hand, Tony was a hero, or he felt an urge to be one, even here. He couldn’t give up the most treasured artifact he ever had in his possession to the crazy Titan. He would destroy the entire universe with it, just to satisfy his sick mind and heart. Tony couldn’t let that happen. Call him a fool, but he wanted his own happily ever after with Loki. The latter didn’t know that yet, or maybe he had an idea about it, since Tony professed his love and Loki said it back. No. Tony couldn’t let Thanos get to the Tesseract. He needed to do something.

That’s how he figured out the most idiotic plan he could ever think of. You couldn’t call it otherwise.

Tony prayed to every possible god that was up there, to not fail, to not get caught. But let’s be honest. No one, who tried to do the evil thing had been successful, ever before. And so wasn’t Tony.

But let’s start from the beginning.

“They’re dancing pretty well, right? Rudolph?” Tony asked, leaning over Loki’s shoulder, pouring him another goblet of wine. Loki moved his eyes after Tony’s fingers, which pointed Thor and his newly wedded lady. Tonight, they were having their wedding, as well as the official coronation of King Thor. Many representatives of another realms were having a blast, as much as you could have it with the soft melody of harp. “Although, I think we would beat them. Oh, we could do a small step-up here and they would be shocked.”

Loki looked confused at him.

“It’s a Midgardian movie about dancing. Pepper made me watch it with her one year.” Loki shrugged his arms, but you could easily see sparks of jealousy in them. He had them every time Tony mentioned his ex. “Do you want some more wine?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Anthony?”

“I don’t know. Will you be more willing then?” He winked at Loki, licking his lips.

“I will be willing anyway, my Star.” Loki gave him a sheepish grin, as Tony poured him the sweet liquor.

A few hours of Fandral’s terrible singing and few stories of Volstagg about their adventures in youth later, most of the guests were already passed out under the long tables. Those who were still somehow conscious, were drinking another set of alcohol. Dancers were still swinging their bodies to the soft beats of music. Loki was scowling so visibly at his brother. Tony was sure that the man would give up everything just to ran away from here. But he couldn’t, he had to stay here whole night to enjoy the happy feast of his brother.

“Anthony! Eir! Bring us some more meat and wine!” Thor ordered them. “We shall feast till the sunrise!”

His guest approved the idea with loud clasps and shouts. Loki sighed with a defeat.

Tony decided that it’s perfect moment to start off with his plan. He smiled widely, nodding to the king and his prince. He moved to the door and followed Eir.

“I shall go to the kitchen to order more meat. You go for the alcohol, Tony.” She said, placing a hand over his shoulder.

“Sure.” He walked towards the hall, leading to a vineyard.

“Tony?” Eir called after him, before Tony disappeared behind the corridor. “How do you feel? Are the nauseas gone now?”

“Nope, but, I’m managing. It’s not that bad. I only get sick in mornings.” He waved his hand and smiled upon his friend. “I’m sure it’ll pass soon. But thanks for asking.”

They separated their ways to do their tasks.

As soon as Tony walked to the hall leading to the vineyard, he looked around. There was no guard on the halls, so he quickly changed his path to walk towards the vault. He was looking around all the time, fearing that Heimdall, a.k.a., Mr. I see everything here, hadn’t sent anyone after him. He was pretty wasted on the feast, but who the hell knew if his freaking power didn’t work even when he’s drunk?

So far, he managed to not be stopped. Those guards that he met on his way, easily believed him going to the vineyard. But Tony was prepared for each occasion. He grabbed two of Loki’s daggers and hid them underneath his tunic.

Finally, he had gotten to the vault.

There were only two guards, standing before the door. One of them had his eyes closed as if he was dozing off. And the other was observing boringly his sword. Tony cursed in his mind.

Maybe it won’t be as easy as he thought at first.

Tony patted the daggers he had taken and swallowed hard. There’s no turning back now.

“What are you doing here?” One of the guards pointed his sword at Tony. “Servants shan’t be here.”

“Come on, guys. I got a bit lost. I was walking to the vineyard, but must have walked in the wrong hall.” Now both of guards were watching him accurately. “Come on, help me out, before king Thor will get pissed.”

“Go back this hall then turn left and then walk ahead.” Explained the other guard.

“What if I get lost again? This palace is so big. And king Thor will have my head, if I won’t get him his wine fast. Come on, help me out, guys.”

Guards sighed and turned to each other, whispering. Tony knew Aesir’s language well enough to understand, that one of them should walk him back. This could help Tony in his plan.

When Tony disappeared with one guard behind the corridor, he slid the dagger from underneath his tunic. Before the other man could properly react, Tony drove the dagger through his chest. With the other dagger, he slit his throat.

“It’s nothing personal, dude.” Tony whispered to him, ripping off a part of his tunic. He tied it around his neck so the guard wouldn’t bleed out. He pulled the daggers out of him and went back.

The other guard was a bit tougher. The blonde man with blue eyes was a better fighter than his friend and didn’t let himself being surprised by Stark. Yet, all the lessons with Loki were paying off now. Tony pushed him to the ground slit his throat as well. He drove the second dagger near the guard’s heart, leaving it inside his chest. He apologized to the guard and tied a part of his tunic around his throat as well. He didn’t want them to be dead, but as well he didn’t want them to stop him.

He walked inside the vault, closing the door behind himself. He knew he didn’t have much time before someone would find him here. He needed to be quick. He walked to the column, where the Tesseract was placed.

It shined so beautiful, calling him out with its amazing humming. Stark couldn’t stop himself. He needed to take it.

He was reaching for the item, when he heard a loud shout.

“STOP!!!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think is trying to stop Tony?   
> I wonder if any of you will guess.  
> I shall update the next week, after I'll be done with my defense.  
> Stay tuned.


	22. You cannot kill him

**Chapter XXII**

**„You cannot kill him!”**

It shined so beautiful, calling him out with its amazing humming. Stark couldn’t stop himself. He needed to take it.

He was reaching for the item, when he heard a loud shout.

“STOP!!”

Yet, Tony was far from obeying this order. He took the Tesseract in his hands and raised it, letting its power run through him. Every fiber of his body was filling with the power of the artifact, connecting itself with the power of his arc reactor. A sudden wave of pain pushed him to fall to his knees. A moment later, Tony felt the cold touch of a sword’s blade on his neck.

“Put the tesseract back, Midgardian,” the warrior gritted through her teeth, grabbing Tony’s hair in a tight grip.

“Or what, Xena?” He opened his eyes and looked at her angry. “You do what? Kill me? Please do so. Or maybe you’ll tell on me to Thor or Loki?”

“I’ll cut your head off.” She swung her sword and hit Tony with its hilt on the back of his head.

Tony was unconscious in seconds.

The first thing he felt was an infernal cold, attacking him from each side. He wondered why it was so cold in Loki’s bedroom. Maybe it wasn’t Loki’s bedroom? Maybe he was somewhere else? Wherever it was, Tony was almost sure, he was lying on the hard, cold floor. His mind was more coherent with every next moment and Tony could tell more.

He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, letting himself being blinded with a yellow light at first. As his eyes were adjusting, Tony tried to understand, where he was.

“Lokes?” He groaned into the space, trying to call for his prince. Yet, the man in question didn’t reply him. Tony blindly touched the surface he was lying on, discovering that it had to be stone. A freaking cold stone.

Where the hell he was?

The room he’s been in was small, squared. There’s three white walls and the front one was half-transparent, half-golden and moving in small vibes if you focused on it. There was some old green crumpled material lying next to his body and a black fur that Tony strictly remembered from Loki’s bedroom. By the left wall stood a metal bowl and a wooden cup.

Tony heard some voices close to him, but he couldn’t understand a word, as there was a hammering in his head.

“Wake up, Midgardian,” he finally understood the voices. Tony tried to sit up, but he slipped back to the floor with a loud groan. “Prepare yourself to die.”

“What?” he muttered, trying to understand what was happening around him.

Everything came back to him, as he felt a pain in the back of his head. The memories of Sif and her sword danced in his mind, reminding him of his failure. If only that bitch didn’t come to the vault, he could easily teleport himself out of Asgard with the Tesseract. If only he’d have a few more seconds, the power of Tesseract would fill him completely, letting him activate it. But Sif had to stop him. If it wouldn’t be for her, he’d find the rest of Infinity Stones, got rid of them and came back for Loki.

Damn Sif!

Tony wondered how did she know about his attempt. Did she observe him lately? Or maybe it was Heimdall who spied on him. Yet, the theory was tacky. Heimdall didn’t have a reason to observe him. Tony was a loyal servant of Loki and Thor. Maybe there was someone else, who’d wanted to observe him. But who? Thor? Loki? But why? He didn’t give out a sign of his future betrayal. So, he really didn’t understand it.

The questions caused another wave of pain in his head, so Tony threw up on the floor of the cell.

He just realized then, he’s been put into the palace’s cell like some common criminal. Tony moved himself away from his purge and looked up at the men before him. He recognized in one of them a guard he had to slit throat not so long ago. So, the man lived, he thanked the Norns.

“You are a terrible fighter, mortal.” One of the guards addressed him in Nordic. “You couldn’t even kill me properly.”

“Maybe I didn’t want to kill you. Maybe I wanted to buy myself some time.” He replied, glaring them angrily. “I want to see Prince Loki. Call for him.”

“You shall see him, when we’ll lead you for your execution.”

Tony watched as the guards were leaving prison. Wait! What?! What execution? Oh no. It can’t be. He couldn’t die, not now. He still needed to steal the Tesseract and save his Loki. He needed to get himself out of this prison. The question was just how? He needed a new plan.

Stark got up from the hard floor and went to the golden barrier. When his right hand touched it, he was smacked with a magical power. His hand was burned, making him cry out in pain, as he dropped to his knees. Tony pressed the burned hand to the cold floor, hoping for a bit of comfort. It hurt like hell.

He looked up at the barrier again. There had to be some way to get out of the cell. Tony just needed to figure it out, quickly. He was a genius and a fucking superhero. He could figure this out. He just needed some time.

He had no idea how many days he had spent in the cell, alone with no one to talk to. Eventually, Tony started talking to himself, to not go crazy. No one had visited him, only some guards were bringing him a little of food and water to drink. Tony knew that it was either Eir’s or Loki’s influence on guards. He hoped that it was Loki’s, that he still somehow cared for his lovely mortal, at least enough to not let him starve to death before they’ll execute him.

Tony yearned for Loki here. He had dreamt every night that his lovely Prince will visit him. If only the Jotun would come here, Tony would beg for forgiveness. In fact, he’d do everything to leave this infernal place. After all, Tony didn’t do anything wrong. He did attack the guards, but he had his reasons. He had to take the Tesseract out of Asgard. For everyone’s own good.

The Infernal artifact was calling for him every night, playing its soft humming melody. Tony felt himself being drawn to it. Same as the power stone he had left on Earth. He was slowly going crazy because of the infinity stones and the desire to have them all. He still could hear the voices in his mind.

_Come and take us, Master._

_Rule the whole universe, our Lord._

It was so hard to fight the temptation off. Tony tried to do so for a while, but the overwhelming desire was too strong, making him sick. At least he was lucky Thanos stopped invading his mind. Tony wondered whether it was because of the barrier of the cell, or maybe because he consumed a bit of the Tesseract’s magic. Although, it wasn’t enough to get out of here.

But he will find a way out. Hopefully before he’ll die poisoned by someone.

Fucking guards had to put something in this co-called food they’ve been bringing him lately. There was no other explanation. This had to be a reason for the morning sickness he lately witnessed after eating a small bit of the food.

“Fucking shit! Have some balls guys and kill me like real men, not with a poison! ” Tony shouted, after he threw up to the bucket in the corner of the cell.

“No one is poisoning you.” Tony drew himself back from the bucket and turned around to the voice too quickly. He got lightheaded in seconds, falling flat-face to the floor. He raised himself to his knees and crawled to the barrier.

“Loki.” The mage was standing in front of him in his battle armor with arms crossed on his chest. His face was emotionless. His green eyes full of hate and pain. “Loki…you came…”

“I hear that you constantly burdening the guards with pleas of wanting to see me.”

“Loki…my beloved Lo…”

“Spare me the lies, slave.” The ice-cold tone of Loki’s voice cut his heart and soul in pieces. “What do you want?”

“I love you, Loki.” He tried to reason with him. “I didn’t want to. I mean, I did want to take the Tesseract, but you don’t understand. I did it for you, Loki. For us. For everyone. I did it out of my love for you, Rudolph.”

Loki stood still. None emotion showed up on his perfect pale face. Whenever Tony looked up in his green eyes, the Trickster tried to hide his pain behind a mask. Tony wanted to throw himself into Loki’s eyes, but the magical barrier stopped him, burning his flesh once again.

“Fuck!”

Tony missed the moment, when Loki took a step ahead with worry written on his face. When he looked up at him again, the prince had his stoic look again.

“Loki, please…” in fact, Tony had no idea about what he should be asking. Forgiveness? Love? Release? Loki wouldn’t let him out of the cell anyway. Professing his love? It wouldn’t work on his prince.

Suddenly the man felt a strange pain in his belly. He pressed his hand to it and hissed loudly. This time, he spotted Loki coming closer to the barrier.

“Really?” Tony moaned in pain. “Tell them to stop poisoning me. If you want me dead, just kill me already. Cut my head off, or my heart. But know, that I did it for you.”

“Why?”

“So, we could be together.” He didn’t say more, instead, he looked in Loki’s green eyes. He hoped that the Trickster could read the love out of his brown ones. Lately Tony realized the real purpose of the desire to have the stones. He didn’t want to rule the universe. Hell no! The power stone blinded him for a moment, but the Tesseract showed him the truth.

All he wanted is to be with Loki. To love him forever, to keep him safe, to be with him. For that he needed to destroy the stones. He couldn’t let anything destroy his happily ever after with Loki of Asgard.

Loki didn’t respond to him, trying to stay untouched by Tony’s words, but his body betrayed him. Loki balled his hands into fists and furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out of them. A second later he disappeared in a flash of green light.

“Fucking illusions.” Tony growled, walking back to the fur. He laid himself on it and closed his eyes. Praying to everything for the sleep to overtake him fast enough.

“Tony. Tony.” He heard a light female voice around him. “Open your eyes, Tony!”

He did as tell, looking around the cell. Yet, there was no one here but him. Did he imagine the voice in his head? But why?

“Tony!” the voice called for him again. Tony tried to focus on the source of it, realizing it came from outside of his cell. Tony tried to get up, yet it was a hard task to do. He immediately felt a wave of nauseous but he fought it off. He looked ahead and spotted a familiar face.

“Eir? What are you doing here?” He was so happy to see her. His best friend came for him. Maybe there was hope for him. Tony looked closer at the Elf. She was holding a try full of food he used to eat with Loki. There was a warm blanket thrown over her small shoulders, a blanket from Loki’s bedroom. So, the god must send her here. Eir was talking quietly with the guard standing next to her, pointing at Tony from time to time. Finally, the guard bowed his head to Eir and stepped closer to the barrier of Tony’s cell.

“Move back, Midgardian.” Tony looked confused at them.

“Move back, Tony.” Stark walked to the furthest wall in the cell, as the guard was pointing his sword at him. The guard came to the barrier and pressed something on it. Ah! A code! So, there was a way to open this magic box! Tony smiled to himself. His chances of escaping this hell raised.

A small spare created itself in the barrier and Eir stepped inside the cell. As soon as she walked in, the barrier flashed a gold light again and clasped itself back. The Elf placed the tray on the floor and looked at her friend. Tony smiled brightly at her, walking closer. He wanted to hug her, but before he could do anything he felt a smack of her hand on his cheek.

“Ouch! The hell, Eir?”

“You fool! Why did you do it?!”

Tony sighed and walked to his so-called cot. He sat down on the fur and patted an empty space next to him, igniting Eir to sit down as well. When she was seated, Tony took a deep breath, took her hand in his interlocking their fingers and began his tale.

“Everything started back on Earth, when I was still an Avenger…” Tony spoke about the fight with Doctor Doom and Red Skull again, who had the help of a Chitauri army. He spoke about his idiotic flight into the wormhole. He told her everything about his abduction and tortures in Thanos’s kingdom. Eir was holding him close, as he was saying about the times the Other was hitting him with a chain. He told her about Thanos’s, Nebula and Ronan’s plan to collect all of infinity stones. He mentioned that it wasn’t a coincidence he ended up as a slave in Asgard. “I was ought to steal the Tesseract and give it to Thanos…but…but I fell in love with Loki. I gave up even on stealing the fucking cube, but then I found the Power Stone on the Dark Aster and took it, before Ronan could use it.” Tony told her the story about him being a woman, who was supposed to woo Ronan the Accuser for information about the stones. “The stone overwhelmed me for a moment, creating a desire to rule the universe. But then the Tesseract showed me the truth. I never wanted to rule the galaxy, all I wanted is to be with Loki. I needed to destroy the stones, before they could consume Loki or before Thanos could get them into his claws. I saw Loki overwhelmed by the stones. He was sentencing me and some little girl to a death, Eir. I couldn’t let that happen. I love him too much to let him get lost in the power of Infinity stones. I cannot let him die. I need to save him. The stones will overpower him, just like they will do with Thanos. I cannot let them destroy everything.”

“Have you told Prince Loki about it?”

“No! If he’d know that I know where the stones are… he would command me to give them over.” Tony swallowed hard, explaining. “I can’t do it. He needs to be safe.”

“Do I understand it correctly? You want to destroy Infinity Stones to save prince Loki and the whole universe?” Tony nodded to her conclusion. “It’s so noble and foolish as well.”

“Hey, people do stupid things out of love.” He winked at her, smiling heartedly. Eir smiled back and handed him the tray with food. “Em…the guards didn’t touch the food, right?” The young woman raised her left eyebrow in a question. “I think they’re poisoning me here. I swear, every morning I’m throwing up and I’m so weak. But then look, I think I’ve gained some weigh again, which is weird, because I barely eat anything here.” He rolled up his tunic to show his belly. “See?”

Eir placed her hands upon his belly and chanted a spell. Tony wondered, if his friend will succeed in finding the poison he was given. Stark was observing her accurately. Pure confusion and shock painted her beautiful face now. It was strange to see her like that. Mostly Eir could discover anything she wanted. She was a powerful elf after all.

Suddenly she gasped loudly, looking in disbelief at Tony.

“It’s impossible…”

“What is it, Eir? What’s impossible?”

“It cannot be…” Eir jumped off the cot and rushed towards the barrier, urging the guard to let her out. Tony tried to call after her, but the only response he got was impossible and a pure shock and terror in her eyes.

Tony didn’t learn whatever Eir had discovered that morning. His friend hadn’t visited him anymore, same as Loki hadn’t. To worsen his situation, the morning sicknesses didn’t go away. Tony began to wonder, why did he only get sick at mornings, while he ate the food in the midday and evening and everything was fine. The food wasn’t poisoned. A strict order came from prince Loki that every maid who was bringing Tony his food was ought to try the food before him.

He would probably ponder on this matter more, if it weren’t for the guards who had awoken him this morning to lead him to his death. Tony tried to struggle against them, but he was no match against two bulky Asgardians.

They were dragging him all chained like an animal. Heavy metal circles were tightly wrapped around his neck, wrists and ankles, causing him a huge pain, if he tried to free himself of it. Tony felt like a sheep lead to its slaughter. In fact, he was led to his slaughter.

They walked into the throne room. King Thor was sitting on his throne, holding the Gungnir in his right hand, while Mjolnir was placed by his left foot. By his right side was sitting Loki, with a stoic expression. The god didn’t raise his eyes on Tony when he was brought before them and forced to his knees.

“Anthony, servant of Asgard, you have disobeyed your king and your master. For that you shall be sentenced with an immediate execution.”

“I don’t know what the big deal is. I’ve done nothing wrong.” He said, looking in Loki’s eyes, as the god finally made an eye contact with him. “I had my reasons.”

“You have invaded the vault of Odin the Allfather. You tried to steal the Tesseract. It is enough to put you to a death.” Thor was speaking in his royal way. “You’ve been living the past days only because of prince Loki’s plea. However, today, my sentence will be fulfilled.”

“Any last wish for the prisoner?” No one responded to him. Tony sighed loudly and turned again to his beautiful prince. He wanted to tell him so many things, but he couldn’t find his voice.

“Sif.” Thor called for his friend.

“It will be my pleasure.” She smiled deviously and touched Tony’s neck with the blade of her sword. “Prepare to die, Mortal.”

Tony closed his eyes and whispered for the last time.

“I love you, Loki.” He brought the memory of loving Loki in his mind. “I love you so much, my Prince.”

He took one last breath and waited for Lady Death. He couldn’t save himself anymore. Lady Sif will kill him, right on the eyes of his beloved. He tried to save him, but he had failed. Now he couldn’t save anyone anymore. He failed his mission.

Suddenly the door of the throne room burst open and a panting Eir ran inside.

“Stop! You cannot kill him!” She caught the blade of Sif’s sword between her small hands, stopping the execution for a moment. “You cannot kill him!”

The guards reacted immediately. They grabbed her under her arms and dragged her away from Tony. Stark appreciated the small gesture to save him. But nothing could help him right now.

“Take her and put in the dungeon.” Sif ordered the guards with the approval of king Thor. She brought the sword again above Tony’s neck and continued her task.

“STOP! YOU CANNOT KILL HIM!” Eir howled again, trying to free herself from the guards’ grip, as they were dragging her out of the chamber. “ **YOU CANNOT KILL HIM!!! HE BEARS PRINCE LOKI’S CHILD!!!”**

_The whole room was frozen in a second._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering. I passed my defense. So now I'm a master in journalism and social communication, major in: advertising, promotion and being a spokesman.  
> Anyway, now that I'm finally, ultimately done with any school I have some more time to write. Especially now, when I'm on my vacations from work. Two weeks of not-doing-anything. I've been waiting for this for so long. Hopefully I'll manage to fight off this nasty cold soon enough so I can actually enjoy my free time.
> 
> Back to the story.  
> Did you like it?  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger ;)  
> I'll try to translate the next one asap to not keep you in the suspension.  
> Comment if you feel like to.


	23. A new prince of Asgard

**Chapter XXIII**

**„A new Prince of Asgard”**

“STOP! YOU CANNOT KILL HIM! ” Eir howled again, trying to free herself from the guards’ grip, as they were dragging her out of the chamber. **“YOU CANNOT KILL HIM!!! HE BEARS PRINCE LOKI’S CHILD!!!”**

_The whole room was frozen in a second._

A pregnant silence filled the room, as no one dared to say a word. All of them were shocked by the Elf’s words.

Loki stared at Eir as if she grew a second head. The young Elf nudged both guards in their ribs and freed herself from their grip. She ran to Tony and kneeled next to him, throwing arms around his slender frame. One of her hands lay on his belly, touching it softly. She whispered something to him, but Loki was too shocked to understand it. He tried to understand the idiocy of the situation. It was impossible. Eir had to be in a conspiracy with Anthony. It had to be their plan to save Tony.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one to think so.

“These are lies!” Sif shouted and tried to push away Eir. “And you shall die for stopping my sword, Eir of Alfheim just as the Midgardian.”

“These aren’t lies, Lady Sif,” the elf defended her statement. “Tony bears the child of prince Loki. I can easily tell you, when they had conceived.”

“He is a man.” Hogun the Grimm popped in. “Man, no matter the spices cannot bear a child.” The Vanir looked meaningfully at Lady Sif and gestured at the guards to take Eir to the dungeons. “Continue, Sif.”

“He wasn’t always a man!” She shouted in Loki’s direction, before she turned back to Stark. “Do you remember how you told me about your mission on Xandar, Tony? How you were turned into a woman to woo Ronan the Accuser? Tony, you’re with a child.” She looked at Loki again. “Your child, Prince Loki.”

As in on instinct, Tony placed his shackled hands over his belly, looking stunned from his belly to Loki and backwards. The green-eyed god stood up from his seat and took an involuntary step ahead towards Tony, when Sif tried to make another attempt at killing Tony off.

“Hold your sword, Sif.” The room was filled with King Thor’s loud order. The female warrior nodded to that reluctantly and lowered her weapon, kicking Tony at his side instead. The mortal man scowled in pain, but he never stopped observing his belly. He circled his arms around it, as if he tried to protect it from the world.

Thor got up from his throne and grabbed Loki with his arm, turning his brother to face him. Loki was half scared half shocked by everything that was happening now. Thor couldn’t blame him. He was shocked as well.

“Loki? Loki? ” the black-haired Prince looked back at his servant, eyeing him from head to toes. He felt some magic before, radiating from his lover, but he took it for the mechanical heart of his servant.

Yet, as he focused on it…perhaps it could be magic of a child…his child.

“Loki?” Thor addressed him once again, gaining the focus of the prince on himself. When their eyes met, the king sighed loudly. “What is Eir speaking about? Tell me everything, brother. Can Anthony be with your child?”

“I did change him into a woman once…but…” he was lost in his words. “It cannot be possible, Thor. It…”

Thor shook his head and bellowed at the guards.

“Bring the healer!”

“You cannot possibly believe in these lies, my king.” Sif spoke, glaring viciously at Tony and Eir. The elf pressed her friend more into her arms, protecting him from the warrior.

“…but it’s impossible. I’m a man…not a woman.” Tony was talking to his friend. “I would have to have…oh shit.” His frightened look matched Loki’s in hundred percent. “I’m pregnant… I’m going to have a baby…we’re going to have a baby, Lokes.”

The young Prince couldn’t reply to him. He wouldn’t have founded proper words anyway. The door of the throne room burst open and the palace’s healer ran inside, along with one of guards. She was an old, grey-haired woman with hazel eyes. She wore a light blue long sleeved dress, with golden ornaments on the skirt. She bowed her head to the king and prince, before she kneeled beside Tony. The woman drew his hands from his belly and placed hers instead. Loki could hear the familiar words of a spell and see golden sparks surrounding Tony’s frame now, as he came to stand by Tony’s right side.

“Hm…unbeliveble…” she muttered to herself, drawing hands from Tony’s belly. The mortal immediately circled it with his arms again. She looked at Loki with a certain look. “Your servant is with a child, indeed. He bears your child. I can feel the same energy I felt, when I held you for the first time in my arms, when you were just a babe.” She lowered her gaze on Tony. “It has been sixty-eight nights from the conception.”

Loki did a quick calculation in his mind. They had to conceive the child back on Midgard. Just after Tony was bleeding from his vagina. Loki didn’t have an expert knowledge of Midgardian female’s reproductive system, but he was certain that this bleeding had to relate to this.

Tony was bearing his child.

It was so surrealistic, yet, so true. Loki felt the magic of the baby, barely but still. The healer took his hand in hers and placed it upon Tony’s rounded belly. How Loki didn’t see this change before? Tony placed his hand over Loki’s, smiling softly at him.

Something moved inside of Tony, causing surprising gasps in them both.

“Brother?” Thor always knew how to ruin a moment. He had it in his blood, Loki was sure. Loki glared him icily, as the king placed a hand upon his shoulder. Thor dragged Loki up to look in his eyes. “Loki?”

“I can feel the child, Thor.” He said, still dazzled by this. “But I cannot understand how is it…”

“What is your decision, Loki?” The man in question looked slightly confused at him. “Anthony is your servant. He bears your child. You shall make a decision upon…their fate.”

“Norns! You cannot believe in these lies!” Sif screamed at them. “You must see the idiocy in these lies, Thor. This little witch and Midgardian had fooled you. Fools! Are you blinded by your foolishness?!”

“Watch your words, Sif.” Hogun reprimanded her, while Loki sent her a death glare. How dare she disturb such an important moment for him?

Sif didn’t mind the words of another warrior. Instead, she looked viciously at Tony and Loki, before she swung her sword again at the mortal. The blade of the sword almost touched the neck of Tony, when the whole sword covered itself in ice reaching to Sif’s arm. She winced in pain, trying to release her weapon.

All of people looked at Loki with fear in their eyes. The hand of the prince was blue. His eyes now red and full of rage staring at Sif.

“Loki!” Thor called out to him. He moved towards his female friend, wanting to help her somehow. But he knew it was pointless. He couldn’t touch the jotunn’s ice, if he didn’t want to get burned. He looked at his brother with plea in his blue eyes. “Release her, Loki.”

The Trickster rolled his eyes and gripped Sif’s wrist tightly, crushing the ice he created. When her hand was free, Sif slapped him hard on his cheek.

“You monst…” She didn’t have a chance to finish, as Tony got up and pushed her so hard, that Sif landed on the floor with a loud thud.

“Finish this, and I’ll rip your hair out, bitch!” Tony’s blood was boiling inside of him, his eyes darkened with pure rage. His body moved involuntary to stand before Loki, just like he used to do to protect his prince. The heavy shackles were dragging him to the floor, yet he still was ready to protect Loki. “If you touch him, I’ll kill you.”

Tony yelped in a pain, catching his belly. Loki moved on instinct and grabbed Tony’s frame, pulling him to the floor to sat between his legs. The Trickster called for the healer and forced her to do an examination on his lover. Tony was massaging his belly, scowling in a pain.

“Oh, Norns!” She exclaimed, after she withdrew her hands. “We must hasten, my Prince. I need to prepare a potion for him, to change him into a woman, who is more capable of bearing a child. We must act quickly, before the child dies or your servant will have his insides ripped.” She beckoned at the guards. “Take him to the healing chamber.”

Loki didn’t let the guards touch his lover. He snapped the shackles away and took him in his arms in a bridal style. As they were making their way out of the throne chamber, Eir and Thor behind them, Sif shouted after them.

“You will regret that, fools!”

Loki stayed in the hallways with Thor, although he was yearning to get inside the room. He wanted to know everything, but his brother stopped him. Perhaps Thor was right. Loki couldn’t do anything to help right now, but with his constant pacing he would antagonize the poor healers. But Loki was scared, for his child and his lovely mortal. Even though he still tried to wrap his head about the fact that his servant is having his child, he was starting to enjoy the news.

“Brother?”

“Yes?”

“You still didn’t give me your answer.” Loki looked lost at him. “What will you do with Tony’s fate? Will you execute him? Will you pardon him? He committed a crime against Asgard.”

“I know, Thor…” he sighed desperately. “But I cannot execute him, when he’s bearing my child. You know what happened with my other children. I cannot…”

“I understand, Loki.” Thor squeezed his hand and offered a warm smile. “Let us leave the fate of Anthony till he brings your heir to this world. However, we cannot keep him in the dungeons anymore. I shall ask my beloved to prepare a chamber for him.”

“He’ll stay in an adjoining chamber to mine.” Thor agreed with this idea. “We shall have the guards by his doors. Eir will be his maid.”

“If Sif shan’t kill her.” Thor joked, causing a small laugh in his brother.

“Sif deserves a few nights in the dungeon for insulting the Mighty King Thor and Loki the Liesmith.” Thor burst out with a laugh, causing some maids to look at him strangely. Loki sighed and looked with resignation on the door of healing room.

“Fear not, brother. The healer will take care of Anthony.” In this very moment, the door of the healing room opened and Eir’s fair face peeked out. She led them inside with a wide smile.

Tony was sitting on the table in his female form. His long hair was falling loosely on his slim shoulders. His ripped tunic showed too much of his naked body, but Loki was too stunned to mind it now. His green eyes moved towards the rounded belly of Tony, now more visible than before. Tony was brushing it softly, smiling warmly at Loki.

“I’ve seen our baby, Lokes. He’s so tiny.” Tony’s eyes were dripping with pure happiness and love.

A silence filled the room, as the healer and Eir walked to the corridor to clean the blooded materials. Loki eyed them with worry, giving a significant look to the women.

“Yeah,” Tony decided to answer this. “I’ve bleed a bit in my turn,” Loki’s eyes opened wide in a fear. “But I’m good now. The baby is in a better position now, at least that’s what she said.” He pointed at the healer, before he dropped his gaze to the floor. “So, what will happen with us now? Will you kill us? King Thor?”

“The lives of you and your child belongs to Loki. He shall decide upon your fate, Anthony of Midgard.” Tony looked with his best puppy eyes at Loki. It took one of those looks, and Loki was almost throwing himself at his mortal, to take him in his arms and never let go, to protect him from everything. But on the other hand, his mind was reminding him of Tony’s betrayal.

Loki took three deep breaths, trying to gain his cool posture back.

“You shall stay in the adjoined to mine chamber, until you give a birth to the babe.” Tony bowed to him with a relief. “Then we shall decide upon your furthest fate. Eir.” He turned to the elf. She lowered her head, scrunched her shoulders, as if she would be abused soon. “You shall be Anthony’s personal maid, from now on, Eir. You will assist his every need. If anything were happening to him or the child, while on your watch, you shall meet the consequences, Eir of Alfheim.”

“Yes, my Prince.” She bowed her head to him and Thor, before she helped Tony get off the table. “I shall take him to his chamber. My Lord,” She bowed once again to Thor and then to Loki. “My Prince.”

Once they left the healing room, Loki started to question the healer about the health of his child and lover.

“Fear not, my Prince,” she began explaining. “Now that his body is more adjusted to bear a child, everything shall be alright. Thanks to the knowledge of Midgardian’s pregnancies, provided by my assistant and my knowledge of species from another realms, I am certain that he shall give birth in hundred and eighty days. However, I am concerned about one matter, my Prince.”

“What is it?”

“Anthony seems to be more adjusted to a life in Asgard. His life isn’t long as the Aesirs’s, yet, he shall live longer than a common Midgardian. I fear that your servant found his way not just to the Tesseract, but to the Idunn’s apples as well.”

Thor’s face expressed anger and shock at the same time. He shook Loki’s arm and demanded an answer. Well, the healer wasn’t far from the truth. Indeed, Loki made sure to prolong Tony’s life a bit, so the mortal wouldn’t leave him so soon. He didn’t give him a whole apple, but he served him a few bites now and then to adjust him better to a life in Asgard. But he had to keep it hidden. He couldn’t let the word reach the goddess. She would kill him immediately for giving her treasure to the simple mortal.

“It is because of the food and my potions.” He lied smoothly. “I wanted to prolong Anthony’s life for a few years.”

“It turned good for him,” she commented, though it seemed she didn’t believe his words at first. “It shall be easier for him to bear a child. I shall be watching him over in the pregnancy, my Prince.”

Loki thanked her with a curt nod.

“Marvelous.” Thor boomed happily, patting Loki on his shoulder. Loki was lost in his behavior, raising left eyebrow in a question. “We shall be joyful, brother. Soon you shall be a father!” He circled his arm around Loki’s shoulder and led him out of the chamber. Just outside was waiting Hogun with guards. Sif stood in the other side of the hallway, glaring Loki murderously. “Hogun!” he turned to his friend. “Announce in nine realms the joyful news. Soon the royal family will have a new member. Loki will have an heir to his name. Asgard will have its new prince!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're surprised to see such a quick update. But I wanted to give you something, in case I'll be out of the town on weekend. Right now, I'm almost finishing translating the next chapter, where Thanos will be back. Have you missed his interactions with Tony?   
> Hope you liked the chapter.  
> Comment if you feel like to.


	24. Love makes us fools

**Chapter XXIV**

**„Love makes us fools”**

Tony watched his reflection in a mirror with a scowl on his face. Whoever said that people glow in pregnancy lied. Glowing my ass! As if, Tony aged in the past three months, since he discovered that he’s expecting. His skin was gray, beginning for some de-aging mask or something like this. He wasn’t glowing. Quite the opposite, he was depressed and stressed.

How could he not be? So much had happened lately. Not only his miracle pregnancy, which he still had troubles to wrap around his mind. Even though he was huge and could feel the baby’s moves. It still sounded so surreal to him. He was a man, now in a woman’s body, and he was having a Nordic god’s baby. A material for a good movie.

As much as he had hoped for it to be a joke, he began to develop feelings he didn’t imagine to have. He loved the baby, even when he was getting painful kicks in his ribs.

“Ugh,” Tony muttered, massaging his belly, where the baby kicked. “You can’t kick your mama this much, kid.” The baby seemed to listen to him, as he gave the last, lesser kick to his insides. “Thank you. Do you think that your daddy will finally visit us, sweetheart?”

One, simply kick could mean anything now.

Loki didn’t visit him since that night in the healing room. He didn’t come to his chamber, when Tony had his check-ups. Tony couldn’t blame him. After all, he betrayed Loki and the rest of Asgard. If it wouldn’t be for the baby, Tony would be long dead now. The Trickster didn’t want to hear about anything concerning Loki, even not about the first kick of his baby. Even not about the end of morning sicknesses or anything else. In fact, he refused to talk and look at Tony at all.

“Maybe he doesn’t love me anymore?” Tony spoke loudly. “What should I do?” he asked his child. “What should I do so your daddy forgives me?”

Another small kick.

“You could be more useful, son.” Not that Tony knew the exact sex of the baby. He just assumed it’s a boy, as it was declared to the rest of nine realms. Asgard will have its new prince!

“You’re talking to the child again?” he heard a female’s voice behind his back. “He won’t answer you.”

“I know, Eir.” He smiled at his best friend. “But when I talk to him, it’s easier for me to accept this. You know, the pregnancy. Talking to him helps.”

“Whatever floats your boat, Tony.” Tony laughed. For the past months, Eir had caught up on Earth’s slang so much, that she could easily pass for a Midgardian now, minus her pointy elf’s ears. The woman handed him a golden goblet full of yellow liquid. Tony clogged his nose and drank all of it in one go. He hated the herbal brew prepared by Kalie, the palace’s oldest healer. It always made him nauseous for a moment. “Lord Elearon will come to the palace today with his second daughter.” Tony almost choked on his drink. “He wants to convince King Thor to allow for Prince Loki’s and her marriage.”

“After my fucking dead body!” Tony threw the cup to the floor and marched to the door. He pushed them hardly, probably hitting the guards outside, but he could care less. When he wanted to step outside, he was stopped by the guards. “Let me fucking go!”

“You are bounded to your chamber, prisoner. An order of King Thor.”

“I don’t fucking care for the Goldilocks’s words!” Stark growled at them. “I want to see Loki! Now!” the guards just laughed at him and didn’t let him out. He couldn’t match them in his state now. So instead, he opted in screaming through the hallway, even though Loki’s chamber was next to his. “If you’ll agree on this marriage, you’ll regret that, Loki! DO you hear me?! You’ll regret that!”

“Are you threatening me?” he heard the prince’s voice before his body materialized in Tony’s room, right in front of him. “Who are you to…”

“I am a guy who loves you, you imbecile!” he stabbed him in his chest with an index finger. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re going to have a baby together! You can’t marry that bitch!”

“You fool,” started one of the guards. “When the child is born, King Thor will execute you immediately.”

Loki sent them an icy glare and ordered to be left alone with Tony. As soon as the guards and Eir left the chamber, Loki pushed Tony’s hand off his chest.

“I ordered you to stay in your chamber.” he said in an angry voice. “What is it that you do not understand in this simple order, Anthony?”

“I sit here all day, doing fucking nothing! You don’t even let me go out to the gardens to catch some fresh air.” He spoke, sitting on the bed. The baby kicked again, forcing a scowl at Tony’s face. “See?” he massaged his belly. “Even the baby doesn’t like being all caged here. We’d like to go out for a bit, or at your terrace, to grab some air. Such a spitfire, he kicks again.”

Tony reached for Loki’s hand on instinct, and placed it on his belly, just when their son was kicking. Maybe the mage was too disorientated or overwhelmed in that very moment, but he let his servant put a hand on the rounded belly and felt the kick of his child for the first time.

Stark was observing his reaction. Loki’s green eyes softened immediately, an honest and a bit unbelieving smile crept on his pale face. His whole body relaxed at instant, and moved itself closer to Tony’s.

Tony placed his own hand over Loki’s and spoke softly to the child.

“It’s your daddy, baby.” Loki kept his hand on his belly. “Say something to him, Lokes.”

The mage raised his head to look upon his servant. He didn’t seem to understand the concept of his words. Speak to the child while it’s still unborn? The child could never understand him.

“My nanny was pregnant, before my old man replaced her.” Tony began explaining, brushing lightly Loki’s hand. “She said that babies hear everything around them, when they’re still unborn. And after they’re born they’re able to recognize the voices of mother and father. You just must talk to them all the time. Like I’m talking to Loki Junior. I mean, we can come up with some other name for him. I just thought…”

“Our son won’t be named Loki Junior.” Loki stated firmly. “Frey. Frey Lokison.”

“Frey Lokison. Nice.” Tony commented with a smile. “Frey Lokison Stark.”

Loki gave him one of his looks.

“What?” he added. “He has to have something of me too.”

“In our culture, only daughters have a name from their mothers. If you’d bear a daughter, she’d be Anthonydottir.” Tony nodded to that. There was no point in fighting with Loki over names. He’d win anyway. “Our son will have his name after his father.”

Tony just smiled, raising his hands up in a defeat. He’d rather do other things with Loki than fighting. He yawned loudly and put his head on the prince’s shoulder. Strangely, Loki didn’t push him away. Daring the gods above, Tony sat on Loki’s lap and squeezed him around his torso. Loki stiffed in his arms.

“Don’t marry her, please, Loki. I won’t survive this.” he sobbed into Loki’s green tunic. He’d blame his hormones later. “I love you so much, Loki. I won’t survive if someone else will have you. I’m sorry that I wanted to steal the Tesseract.” He tried to sound as much sincere as he could. He wanted to tell Loki everything, but he wouldn’t understand. He still wanted to steal the cube, but now he wanted to do it to save his beloved and the child. “I wanted to protect you. I can’t let him hurt you…”

“Who?” the prince asked.

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t…” suddenly Tony felt his heart go erratic. He couldn’t breathe properly. Clutching his chest, he tried to get up from Loki’s lap. He felt his body freeze from the inside. His throat was filling with shreds of ice, stopping him from calling out for help.

Darkness consumed him in one moment, pulling him into a void. He could hear Loki’s calls for him, but he couldn’t find his voice to respond. Tony circled arms around his belly, trying to protect his baby.

“Loki? Loki?” he shouted out, but the god didn’t answer. With every next call, his voice was becoming less and less audible. “Lo…”

His calls were cut off, as something cold tightened around his neck. Tony tried to free himself of this grip, but it was no use. He felt a cold breath by his ear.

“You thought you could hide from us, mortal?” Tony tried to swallow, but the grip on his throat never lessened. “We will find you everywhere.”

“My little slave.” Suddenly Thanos was standing before Tony, with a devious smile on his purple face. “You have disappointed your master.”

Tony tried to catch a breath. If he’ll die, Frey dies too. He couldn’t let that happen. His and Loki’s baby had to live. The Other who had held him by his throat, let him go to the ground. He tried to take an intake of the air, but he couldn’t. He was choking on the air. Tony heard some loud steps near his head, as he was pressing his body to the cold ground, just to calm his heart and baby. Someone gripped him hardly by his hair and raised in the air.

“You wretched thing!” Thanos glared him. “You were ought to bring me the Tesseract! You failed me, mortal. You don’t want me to kill you and…the monster you’re bearing, do you?”

“Touch my baby and you’ll die!” Tony spat at Thanos with as much force as he could come up, kicking him in the knee as well. Thanos wasn’t touched by that.

“I’ll kill it, kill you and your Asgardian prince that you love so much. I’ll rip his heart out on your eyes then I’ll rip out the little monster of you. And you’ll watch.” He threw Tony to the ground again. “Then I’ll kill you, take the tesseract and destroy the whole universe.”

“Please…don’t…” he begged him on his knees. “I’ll give you this fucking cube. I’ll steal it again, tomorrow night! I’ll use it to teleport myself with it to you. Just don’t hurt Loki and my baby.”

“You have one night, mortal.” He gritted through his teeth, raising Tony to the air again by the neck of his tunic. “Bring me the Tesseract or watch me kill your loved ones. I have no mercy for traitors.”

He threw Tony to the floor for the last time. When Stark’s head met the floor, the darkness engulfed him again.

“…ny…ony…Tony…Tony! Wake up, my love, my star!” he could hear Loki’s voice perfectly, though he couldn’t feel him at all. “My beloved star!”

A familiar touch of cool hands was caressing his face. Soft lips were pressing at his own.

“Wake up, my love. Please, Anthony.” Loki’s voice was mixed with hiccups. “Don’t leave me, my star. Please.”

“I missed this…” Tony murmured, barely audible. He felt himself being pressed into something hard, yet familiar. He could smell the familiar scent of ice, mint and the magic. LOKI! He was pressed into Loki. How he missed it. Loki was slowly stroking his long hair. “Loki…my Loki.”

“Tony.” The Trickster’s voice was full of fear. Green eyes filled with unshed tears, as he was watching Tony’s face accurately. “How do you feel, my star?”

“What…” his head was aching so much, he couldn’t focus on a single thing. His blood was boiling, heart was hammering, thoughts were chaotic. Something was kicking him from the inside…something…THE BABY!!! He realized, touching his belly frantically. “Everything ok, Frey?”

He felt two strong kicks.

“Yeah, mama is good too.” He replied relieved.

“Tony!” Loki caught his attention with his shout. “Is something wrong with your health?”

“No? I don’t think so.” Tony tried to get up from the floor. How did he even end up in there? He had no idea. Yet, Loki didn’t let him. He took him in his arms and slowly lowered on the bed. As his head touched the pillow he hissed in pain. Tony moved his hand to the back of his head and felt something warm and thick. When he drew his hand back he spotted blood on his fingers. He hit his head that badly?

“You fell so fast and hit your head on the corner of bed, before I caught you.” Explained Loki, though Tony remembered it quite differently. He injured his head in Thanos’s kingdom. “You lost your conscious, Tony. You were so cold…I thought you…”

“I’m fine, the baby’s fine too.” He patted his hand lovingly. “Frey’s kicking so he’s ok. He is ok, right?” Tony turned to the healer he spotted a second earlier. “We’re good?”

“Your vitals seem to be ok, Anthony. So is your child’s. However, I am worried with your losing of conscious and the coldness of your body.” The old woman prodded.

“It’s because I’m sleeping alone now.” It was supposed to sound like a joke, but no one laughed. Tony gave them a crooked smile. “I’m tired, that’s it. Frey kicks me non-stop, I barely sleep these days.” As on a cue, Frey kicked again. “See? Again. He can’t stop to wreck my insides. I bet he loves that. Frey, stop kicking your mama, it’s not nice.”

“Calm yourself, son. Give your mother a break.” The baby calmed, when Loki placed his hand on Tony’s belly. Tony smiled in a gratitude.

“Rest now, Tony.” The healer spoke to him. “We shall do the examination in the morning. Have a great night, my Prince, Tony.”

“Night!” Stark waved at her with a sleepy smile. He tried to sit up on the bed, but he was stopped by strong arms of Loki. “Fine, fine. I’m laying down. Happy?”

“I shall stay with you tonight.” Tony could swear, he heard the Angels singing in his head. He waited for this for so long. Even though he knew Loki is staying with him just because of his passing out, he didn’t mind it. He was happy that he’ll have his beloved prince by his side, even if it’s for one night. “Sleep, Tony. You need rest. I’ll be here all night.”

“Lay down with me?” He gave him his best puppy eyes, hoping for it to work. It did. Loki took off his tunic and laid behind Tony’s back. Yet, Tony decided to tease the fate more. This could be the last chance he’d have for such acts. He turned around and pushed himself into Loki’s chest, throwing his arm around the god’s hips. “I miss you so much, Rudolph.” Loki snorted at the nickname. “I miss your hands on my body. Your lips on mine. I miss how you’ve been holding me in your arms after sex. I simply miss you. I miss how you called me your star. You have no idea, how much I miss this. And now…I…you abandoned me and the baby…did you stop loving me? Do love our baby?” He blabbed everything what came to his mind. Every word, every emotion that filled his heart now. He wanted to tell him everything while he still could. “I know I fucked up, but I had my reasons.” Loki opened his mouth to say something, but Tony cut him off. “I can’t tell you. I wish I could, but I can’t. If I’d do it, he’d kill you and Frey. Know that, I will always love you, Loki. No matter what will happen tomorrow, I love you. You’re the love of my life, Lokes. I’ll do everything to keep you safe. I’ll…”

“Sleep now, my love.” Tony felt a warm tingling over his body, something he hadn’t felt in a while. Loki’s magic. Bastard was using a sleeping spell on him. In a second, Tony started to yawn, his eyes were closing on their own accord.

Before he let himself being taken by Morpheus’s arms, he formed a plan in his mind.

He will steal the Tesseract, tomorrow night. He will steal it and save the whole universe.

When Loki heard the soft snoring of Tony, he looked down on his female’s body. His chest was slowly rising and falling. Fingers once gripping Loki’s hip, were now loosely falling on the furs on bed. Loki smiled at the view. His lover was so beautiful, relaxed like this, absently caressing his rounded belly. The Trickster touched it himself, wanting to feel his child again. His son seemed to yearn for him as well, as he softly kicked his hand.

“Fear not, Frey. I shall protect you and your mother from anything. I swear to you, no one will harm the family of Loki Odinson.” Frey kicked in an agreement. “Whoever you fear, Tony,” he turned to his mortal. “I’ll kill him. No one will harm you, my star. I will not let them. I’ll protect both of you, by all means.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? as you could see, the drama is coming, so prepare yourselves.   
> The next chapter should be up on Monday :D   
> I aim to finish translating and posting before my vacations will be over, which is next saturday. On next sunday I have to go back to work. For fucking 12hrs...Anyway. Till monday!   
> Comments will be appreciated.


	25. Come and take me, my Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The chapter may contain disturbing descriptions.

**Chapter XXV**

**„Come and take me, my Master”**

Asgard was on fire. Screams of residents of the palace were echoing through the sounds of flames. Tony was looking all frightened and helpless. He failed them all. He couldn’t save anyone. He stood in the middle of the throne room, watching the rivers of blood pooling around him. He looked down at his flat belly…it hit him hard, as his heart stopped at the realization. Where was his baby? He looked at the front of his white dress. It was soaked in blood, the blood that dripped around him.

“FREY!!!” He cried out desperately.

Tony fell to his knees in the middle of the red pool. He blindly ran his hand around it, trying to find his baby. WHERE’S MY BABY?! A shout died in his throat. MY BABY?! WHERE’S MY FREY?!

He heard a deep, maniacal laugh above him. With tears streaking down his face, he looked up and spotted a familiar, purple filthy face.

“Shouldn’t have failed me, slave.”

Thanos was standing before Tony, with hand clasped at half-dead throat of Loki. A fire circle closed itself around them, blocking any access to anyone else in the palace. The Mad Titan laughed again, pressing his hand in the golden glove in Loki’s chest. The Mage cried out in pain, when the creature ripped his heart out.

“To…ny…” he choked on his last words, as Thanos threw his dead body by Tony’s knees.

“Loki! Loki!” He screamed in madness. He crawled to the body of his beloved and took him in his arms, squeezing hard. “Loki! Loki!” He cried, not believing in his death. “Loki! Loki!”

“Watch now, how I’m destroying the whole galaxy.” Thanos grabbed him by his throat and raised up in the air. “Watch and admire, how the darkness consumes the galaxy. Admire my wonderful gift for my beloved Mistress.”

Suddenly Tony saw all nine realms, consumed by chaos and fire coming from the Infinity Stones. He heard a cry of every creature in the entire universe. Tears of helplessness were falling out from his empty brown eyes.

He failed at saving them.

Despite the fire surrounding him, Tony felt an ice-cold wrapping around his frail body.

Tony! Tony! Anthony!! My star! My love! Tony! He heard Loki’s beautiful voice somewhere in his mind. Yet, the body lied lifelessly beneath him. He must have imagined it. As another wave of pain hit his heart, Tony decided that he must join Loki and their son as quickly as he could. He needed to be with them, whether it was Valhalla or Hellheim. He just needed to be with Loki and Frey, for the eternity.

He reached with his one hand to the arc reactor in his chest and turned it to the right. He pulled out his mechanic heart in one swift move, hoping for Mistress Death to come and take him to his loved ones quickly.

…….

He was awoken by the loud whimpering and drops falling onto his naked chest. He opened his eyes and conjured his magic to lighten up his chamber. Suddenly he felt something tremble next to his right side. He looked down and spotted a trembling body of his beloved Tony.

“Tony? Tony? Anthony?” He whispered, lightly shaking his body to wake him from his nightmare. As tears were streaking his face, brows furrowed, Loki guessed that whatever Tony dreamed about, had to be his worst nightmare. “My star. My love. Tony!”

Anthony wasn’t waking. In fact, Loki was sure, he was succumbing to the sleep more than before.

“Tony! Tony! Wake up, my love.” Anthony started to call Loki through his tears, mixing it with calls for their son. “My star I am here. Wake up.”

Tony was twisting on the bed, kicking Loki with his legs. One of his hands moved itself towards his chest. He turned his arc reactor in a second, and pulled it out.

Loki’s heart froze.

It took a moment, before Loki threw himself at Tony to help him. He hovered him, being extra careful to not squeeze the baby. He ripped the reactor out of Tony’s hand and pressed it back into his chest. Once settled, Loki prayed for not being too late.

Tony struggled to catch a breath, as he rose on the bed only to fall back on the pillows a second later. His brown eyes opened in shock, taking in the surrounding. He crawled to the opposite side of the bed on instinct, just trying to secure himself from the terror.

“Anthony? ” Loki spoke softly, staying in his place on the bed. Tony was too scared. Every, even the smallest move could provoke an unwanted reaction. Anthony was breathing fast; his heart was hammering; Loki could easily hear it from his side of bed. Tony clutched his stomach and began rocking back and forth, murmuring something incoherent.

Loki dared to move forward on the bed. As in on a cue, Tony raised his head up and stilled in his place. His eyes were eyeing the Trickster carefully. When their eyes met, Tony seemed to wake up from his frozen state. He threw hismelf at Loki’s neck, circling tightly his arms around the mage. Loki drew him to his chest, stroking his sweaty back to calm him down.

“Hush, my star.” He whispered to his ear. „You are safe here.”

“He killed Frey.” Tony sobbed. “And ripped your heart out.”

“It is nothing but a nightmare, Anthony.” Loki kissed the top of his head. “Just a nightmare. Me and our son are quite alright.”

Loki was holding him in his arms for a while longer, until his heart and breath had calmed.

“Come Anthony.” He said, brushing his arms. “We could use a bath. You will relax and calm, my love.”

Tony nodded to this offer, wiping off tears from his cheeks. Loki got up from the bed and helped Tony, trying to not let go of his arms even for a second. He knew, that his lover needed a closeness and the feel of security. Tony hid his face in Loki’s chest, when the latter opened the door of the chamber and ordered a maid to prepare a hot bath for them.

“Tell me about the terrors invading your mind.” Loki drawled, tracing a path over Tony’s naked arm with his wet fingers. The body of the mortal stiffed for a moment and he closed his eyes, biting down on his lip. He shook his head and took the hand of the Trickster in his. He drew it to his lips and kissed it, before he placed it between his breasts on his arc reactor.

“I can’t.” He replied in a whisper, squeezing the other hand of Loki. “I don’t want him to kill you and Frey. I need to save you.”

“Who? Who are you fearing, my star?” Loki pressed the matter, turning Tony so he could face him. The Midgardian avoided looking in his eyes, instead looking at his chest. His hand was trailing Loki’s side, tickling the god lightly. “Tony, please tell me.”

“I can’t.” He whispered again. “Please, remember that I love you, Loki. No matter what will happen. I love you and our son. Whatever I’ll do, I do it for both of you, for your safety.”

After that night, Tony became more enigmatic. He still didn’t tell what he had tormented him in his sleep. Whenever Loki tried to look inside his mind, to see for himself, he was met with some sort of magical barrier. He didn’t know what it was. And frankly, there was no other powerful mage that could help him with the matter. His mother was dead, so was his father, and the books had no knowledge of this sort of magic.

Loki was worried for his beloved. He saw how Tony was hurting and he couldn’t do anything to help him. The only thing he could do, was to hold him every night, comforting after a nightmare. Loki had long forgiven him the betrayal. His heart couldn’t hold the grudge anymore, as Tony was so much hurting.

Loki was frustrated. He tried everything to help Tony ease the pain he was bearing, but no book in his father’s library could provide him with a solution. He probably would never figure it out and move himself to just be there for Tony, if it weren’t for that night.

…..

_Come for me, my Master. Take me. Take me to my brothers, my Lord._

Tony couldn’t stop hearing those voice in his head for the past few days. The Tesseract was calling out for him every night, just like the power stone used to. He called on him, showing him the horrible future waiting for them, once Thanos will get Infinity Stones. Tony couldn’t let the vision come true.

He needed to take the Tesseract from here as soon as it was possible.

“Can you hear me, Tony?” Suddenly there was Eir, standing before him with worry written all over her face. “What ails you lately? Prince Loki is all worried for you.”

“I need to steal the Tesseract.” He said quietly, grabbing her by her wrist. “You need to help me, Eir. I need to save them.”

“Have you lost your mind? I will call for Prince Loki.” She went to the door, but Tony pulled her back. Her natural instincts told her to defend herself, but she would never hurt her best friend. “Tony?”

“Thanos has been invading my dreams. The Tesseract showed me the future.” The elf woman was silent, waiting for the rest of the story. “If Thanos will get the Tesseract, he’ll kill Frey, rip Loki’s heart out and burn Asgard down. And then he’ll destroy the rest of the galaxy. We’re all going to die, Eir.” He took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears built in his eyes from falling. “I need to try to stop him. I’ll take the Tesseract out of here and go back for the power stone. Then I’ll try to find the rest of the stones.”

“Have you forgotten that you bear a child? You want to travel through the galaxy with a baby inside of you? How do you wish to leave leave Asgard anyway? Heimdall shan’t let you come to the Bifrost.”

Tony gave her a crooked smile.

“The Tesseract isn’t just a power cube. It’s a transporter as well.” She gave a small nod to that. “Tesseract will teleport us out of here. And then you’ll take us, so they couldn’t find us.”

“Us?” she added quite confused.

“I need you, Eir. You’re the only one who can help me.” Tony looked at her with plea in his brown eyes. “If not for me, then do it for my son and for yourself so you could have a place to live your lives in a peace.”

The elf was silent for a longer while, looking in Stark’s eyes. He prayed to Norns for his friend to help him. She was his last hope. They kept the silence between them for eternity, as Tony thought. His heart was hammering in a wait for any word of Eir.

Finally, she spoke.

“I shall help you.”

If Tony wouldn’t weigh like hundred kilos now, in pregnant, he’d throw himself at Eir’s neck. His face lit up with a huge smile, his eyes shined with joy.

“Tonight, before Loki comes back to the chamber.” He explained his plan to her. “We just have to kno…”

Eir clasped her hand over his mouth, causing a confusion in him.

“Be silent! Heimdall can hear you.”

“Don’t worry.” He said, after he pulled her hand back from his lips. “Loki soundproofed the room, before he knocked me up. He didn’t want Heimdall to peek on us.” The woman breathed in a relief. “Tonight, Eir.”

“Tonight.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> So, Tony will move with his plan asap. Let's hope he'll succeed. Do you like him working with Eir? I think they make a good team.


	26. An ally needed. Pronto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering why Jarvis is still up in this story. I've written the original in Polish back in 2015, before Civil War was released. Besides, i didn't like that they put Jarvis in Vision. I miss Jay in the MCU. So, ignore it, just like ignore the fact that I changed the story from Avengers. Remember, here, in this story. It was Red Skull (I'd love him to get back to MCU) and doctor Doom led the invasion with Chitauri. It suited the story better. And the things in Thor TDW happened as well, but without Loki being broke out from prison by Thor. That's a small explanation if anyone was wondering, why I changed it. It just suited my story better.   
> So enjoy the new one.

**Chapter XXVI**

**„An ally needed. Pronto!”**

Tony ran, as fast as he could, being heavily, eight months pregnant. He was panting, trying to catch a steady breath, but he had failed in doing so. His heart was racing, lungs were burning, yet, he kept going. He had to. The hallway leading to the vault was suddenly so long. Tony remembered it being shorter, or maybe it’s because he’s been slower now.

“Faster, Tony!” Eir was calling after him, urging him to run quickly.

The moment they left Tony’s chamber, Eir knocked out two guards with z potion made of herbs from Alfheim. Whoever they met on their way they knock out as well, before they could be stopped. They were lucky that Loki agreed to send her on Alfheim for those herbs, believing that they should ease Tony’s nightmares.

They heard a loud sound of footsteps somewhere close to them. Tony took a deep breath and began to run faster, begging his son to cooperate with him. At least Frey decided to be a good boy for once and not kick his mother on the run.

“I’m running, ok! I’m pregnant.”

“Should have let me use my magic!” she hissed back at him. They’ve been arguing about this matter in the previous evening. Eir offered to use her skills in teleporting them to the vault. However, Tony decided that it will be better, if she keeps her magic for later, once they’ll leave Asgard.

Finally, they’ve got inside the vault. There were two boxes shining with blue light, placed before Tony’s eyes on the small altars.

You came for me, My Master. Take me to my brothers.

He heard the voice in his head again. Involuntarily, he was walking closer to the Tesseract, as the artifact was drawing him with its magic. He placed his hands over the blue box and let its magic overtake him wholly, as it connected with the power of his arc reactor. Every inch of his body was filling itself with the power of the Tesseract, making Tony more powerful than ever.

**_It felt wonderful!_ **

“Tony…” he heard Eir’s frightened voice. He turned around, holding the Tesseract in his hands. Right before them was standing ten feet tall, metallic kind of a robot with eyes filled with fire. Tony had never seen it before, but he heard about the magical guardian of the vault.

“Destroyer.” Stark raised the cube in his hands, keeping it in front of his face. The machine’s eyes lit up brighter and aimed its fire at Tony. However, Stark and the Tesseract were faster. The mortal aimed the Tesseract’s power at the Destroyer, right in his core. The Destroyer turned into ashes on their eyes. Tony smirked. The little blue cube was truly powerful.

A strong wave of Tesseract’s power ran through his heart and arc reactor. He felt an incredibly pain in his heart, as if someone was driving a dagger through it. He cried out in pain, as he fell to his knees, dropping the Tesseract to the floor. He prayed that his heart wouldn’t rip out of his chest.

“Tony! Tony! Tony!” He heard the panicked voice of Eir next to him. He wanted to calm her with words, but nothing came out of his mouth. He felt his body being on fire, but no flames were surrounding him.

He was afraid. Not for himself, but for Frey and Eir.

“They still have to be inside the vault!” they heard some voice from outside. Tony grabbed the Tesseract again and got up from the floor. The old wooden door burst open and five guards ran inside led by Loki and Thor themselves.

“Tony!” Loki materialized himself in front of Tony and Eir with rage firing in his green eyes. “Put the Tesseract back and nothing will happen to you. I give you my word.”

“It’s too late,” he gasped, holding the cube close to his heart. “I love you. I’m doing this for you.”

“Take her!” Thor ordered to his guards. “Put her in the dungeon!”

“Tony!” Eir walked towards him and grabbed his hand in hers, squeezing lightly.

Tony closed his eyes and thought about the only place they could go now, to escape Asgard. He felt the Tesseract’s magic running through his whole body. Thor and Loki’s screams were becoming less and less hearable. Finally, they died in a darkness engulfing his and Eir’s bodies.

Stark felt the urge to throw up all his insides, just like when he had traveled via Bifrost for the first time. He felt the little of the dinner he had eaten for Frey’s sake up in his throat. The urge was stronger than Tony’s willpower and he threw up on the green grass beneath him. Eir was holding his body up, murmuring something in the Elf’s language.

“We must hide.” She said, placing a hand upon his rounded belly. “I am not sure for how long I can shield us from Heimdall’s eyes and Prince Loki’s magic. We must go, Tony. I am not sure if Prince Loki cannot find you through your child.”

“I hope not.” He mumbled, getting up with Eir’s help. Tony placed a hand over his belly and stroked it softly. “Give mama a kick, Frey. I need to know, if you’re ok.” The baby responded with a strong kick, giving his mother a relief. “He’s all good. We should be moving.”

“My old teacher will give us a hideout for this night. I shall gather my strength back,” Eir was explaining. “When the sun will come up, we shall move forward. Are you sure of your plan, Tony?”

Tony pulled out his reactor and opened it, placing it on the middle of the Tesseract. Just as the previous stone, the Tesseract melted and connected itself with the reactor’s core.

“No.” He answered quickly, walking next to her. “But we don’t have any other option, Eir. I need to save all of you.”

Tony came up with the plan precisely two nights ago, while he was lying in Loki’s arms, watching his chest rise and fall in steady breaths. They were ought to use the Tesseract to get out of Asgard. Then Eir was supposed to shield them and take them to Earth, so Tony could take the power stone. After that, Stark was supposed to use the stones to find the rest of them and destroy all of them. So far, Tony knew that Thanos holds the mind stone, but still there were three stones out there, and Stark needed to find them before the Titan. If he’d have them all, he could finally rule the whole galaxy.

NO! he shook himself out of the short illusion. He’ll save Frey, Loki, Eir and the rest of universe.

“We’re almost there, Tony.” Eir’s voice reached his ears. “My teacher is living in the hermitage, in the sacred wood.”

“Sacred wood? A little bit like Asterix and Obelix.” He joked, moving forward.

“The term sacred has another meaning in my language. It is something pure and unreachable for a simple creature.” Tony walked behind her to the dark forest. The black sky above them was absent from the stars and moon. The white fog was floating around their shins, creating a creepy if not a dramatic aura. Again, Tony’s newly motherly instincts were activating. He was scared for his unborn son and his best friend. What if this so-called teacher is some creepy old dude that will rat them out to Loki? Or worse! What if he tries to kill Tony and his child? What if he’ll want to take the stones for himself?

He grabbed her hand in his, pulling her closer to his female’s body.

“We’re here.” Eir stopped them in the middle of nowhere. Tony looked ahead.

The hermitage was an old, wooden house, covered in some green bush. Yeah, just exactly like in Asterix and Obelix, Tony thought. Where the hell he was? Who would live in such…middle of nowhere?

“Do not speak, if not asked. And Norns, do as I do, Tony.” She instructed him, as he stood by her side in front of the door. She raised her hand up to knock, yet, before she had a chance, the door opened themselves wide. Some strange force was pushing them inside. As on instinct, Tony grabbed Eir’s hand in his and the other arm he circled his belly, in hope to protect the baby. Even though he knew that he won’t be able to protect it from whatever magic this man could possess.

“Fagna Eir, min barn,” a deep male voice came out of nowhere.

“Fagna Alvis, min faðir.” Tony was confused by this exchange of words. First, they were speaking in Asgardian’s language. And two. Father? Did Eir said that the man should be her teacher? Besides, didn’t she say that her parents were dead? Tony looked cautiously at his friend and tried to take a step back towards the door, but was stopped by her strong grip. “Jeg kom med min venn i nød.”

“Yes, of course.” He spoke in fluently English? What the actual hell? How the fuck he knew English? “My magic lets me speak in your language, Midgardian. Och…you’ve been given the power of the space stone.” Tony still didn’t see the owner of the voice in the darkness of the room. He didn’t like it at all. Suddenly there was a pair of white eyes with small green points in the middle of them. And soon, the whole room lit up, revealing the owner of the voice.

The teacher was an old man, with long, white hair with leaves mixed with strands. He wore a long, white robe tied with a grey rope on his waist. He held a wooden cane in his right hand. Oh shit, I met a real-life Gandalf, Tony thought, eyeing the man from head to toe.

“Anthony Edward Stark of Midgard, the savior of the universe. Alvis bows his head to the Savior and his child.” He did as told, bringing his hand too closely to Tony’s belly. Stark batted his hand away, growling at him. “Fear not, little mortal. No one shall harm your precious child.”

“Yeah, I believe when I see it.”

“Lady Skuld is protecting you.”

“Say who now?” Stark was slowly thinking, that the man before him, has lost his mind.

“The Norn of the Future.” Right. Dude was officially bat-shit crazy. Tony needed to get out of here a.s.a.p. “You wish to find the rest of the stones; however, I know not their positions.”

“We want you to cast protecting spells on us. My magic isn’t as powerful as yours, father.” Said Eir, looking at Tony. “Neither Heimdall nor Prince Loki can find us.”

“Yeah, I need a protection for me, my son and Eir, if I’m to play a superhero.” Tony stated firmly. “If I’m to save the universe, I need to know that my son and Eir will have a place to live in a peace.”

Alvis was silent for a long while, watching them accurately. His blue eyes darkened to the point of blackness. He opened his mouth as if he tried to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly he shut his mouth and turned on his heel and walked towards the old desk. He opened a wooden box and pulled two simple necklaces with green-yellow rounded stones, hanging on a simple brown strap. He handed each to Tony and Eir.

“These will protect you from the eye of the great Heimdall and the one who’s called the Liesmith.”

“From Prince Loki.” Explained Eir, as if Tony didn’t know how his beloved was called.

“For as long as you will keep them on, you shall be shielded from those who will look for you.” Eir thanked him in elf’s language and helped Tony tie the necklace on his neck. She was about to say something, when Alvis spoke in slightly frightened voice. “You must go now. The Bifrost is opened.”

It was a clear sign for Tony and Eir. She grabbed his hands in hers and ordered to close his eyes. Eir placed her hand upon his arc reactor to draw some power from the Tesseract. Tony felt a small sharply pain in his chest and soon felt warm air brushing his naked arms.

“Is this Midgard?” Eir’s voice was surprised, as she spoke after a few moments. “And what is this?”

Tony opened his eyes and looked around. They were standing in the middle of a… a New York’s street? Stark recognized the Empire State Building in the far. They heard strange sounds behind their back. Tony knew them, but he couldn’t recall now. He turned around and spotted a FedEx truck, riding right at them. The driver was honking at them a few times.

Tony dragged Eir out of the street, so the car could pass them.

“Stupid punks!” the driver shouted as he passed them.

“What was that?” his friend asked, curious.

“A way of transport on Earth.” As they stood on the pavement, Tony looked around. No one seemed to see their sudden arrival in the middle of the street. No one was looking at them differently, at least not that much, despite their middle-age clothes. “Come on. We need to go.”

“Where?”

“To someone who can help us.”

Eir was looking at the high building in an awe. She’d never seen such a creation before. None building of Asgard or Alfheim could match the greatness of this. She was standing very close to her friend, with one hand on her belt, where a dagger was hidden. She made sure to cover the dagger with an ash from bones of dökkálfar, poisonous for most of creatures in the galaxy. Tony seemed to know very well the place they’ve been in. He pushed some squares on the glassy scanner and soon they heard some short beeps.

“Jay, let daddy in.” the glass door slid open and Tony dragged Eir inside. “Hey, Jarvis.” Tony was speaking to the air, which was odd. “How’s it going, buddy?”

“Good, Sir.” Eir jumped, hearing an unknown voice. She grabbed Tony’s hand out on instinct and pulled out a dagger from her belt. She looked around to see the source of the voice but found nothing. “I believe your companion is scared, Sir.”

“It’s ok, Eir.” Tony offered her a warm smile, as he patted her hand upon his. “This is Jarvis, the artificial intelligence I had created years ago. He doesn’t have a body, just a voice. Jarvis, please meet my best friend, Eir of Alfheim. Eir, please meet Jarvis.” He gestured at the space around them. “He’s everywhere.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Madam.” Eir smiled awkwardly, not letting go of her friend’s hand. “I see the congratulations are in order, Sir.” Tony brushed his rounded belly with a joyful smile Eir witnessed lately very often. She didn’t expect him to love the child so much, since not so long ago he had troubles to accept it. “If I may, Prince…”

“No! Do not spoke his name!” Eir shouted. “The guardian must be listening! We cannot speak their names. I know not how strong our medallions are, Tony.”

“You’re right.” Tony commented. “We better not speak about anyone from there, Jay.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jarvis replied in his mechanic voice. “Should I alert Doctor and Mrs. Banner upon your arrival?”

“Yeah, we need their help.”

A moment later the black door in front of them slid open and Tony led his friend inside. In this metallic little white box was a small black panel on the front wall. Tony pressed something on it and the door slid close. He said to her to hold on and smirked. Suddenly the box moved up and she jumped frightened again, making Tony laugh a bit.

“It’s ok, it’s just an elevator. It will take us upstairs.” Tony stroked her arms in comfort, before a scowl crept up his face. “Apparently, Frey doesn’t like riding as well. It’s ok, baby boy” he massaged his belly. “We’ll get there soon.”

“So it’s a boy?” Jarvis spoke again.

“Yeah, you, Butterfingers, U and Dummy will have a little brother, guys.”

“You have other children?” Eir asked confused. Tony never mentioned his sons and daughters before.

“They are my creations, robots and the AI. But I treat them as my children. I made them.” She nodded, though she didn’t understand it wholly. The box dinged and stopped. A second later, the door slid open and Tony led them out to a big chamber. “Welcome to my old home, Eir.”

The chamber was as big as Prince’s Thor’s, maybe even as much as the Royal’s chamber. Eir looked around. The walls were resembling the golden sands of Alfheim’s beach. On the left side, facing the big windows was standing a simple table, though it wasn’t as big as those on Asgard’s feasts. On the wall in front was a hidden hearth. Eir was stunned. How did the Midgardians managed to put it in their walls without burning the place down? Above the hearth hung a portray of Tony in his younger years, she guessed. Right next to it was another portray of some golden-red machine. How odd.

“That’s me.” He pointed at the machine on the paint. “In my Iron Man suit. Bruce keeps it as a memento, or something.”

“Doctor Banner will be here in ten seconds, Sir.” Jarvis’s voice was startling her less now. She could adjust to the ghost in this place. Tony nodded to that information.

“Bruce is my friend for long time now. I’ve admired his work before I met him. He’s a scientist like I used to be, and he’s the Hulk. And his wife. Natasha is a super-secret spy, I’ve met before Bruce. I even had a small crush on her, back in the days.” Tony was telling the story with a smile on his face. “They can help us. They’re the only ones who can help us. And if anything will go wrong, Brucie can turn into the Jolly Green.”

The elevator opened again and an average tall man ran out of it. He had dark hair, though there were bits of grey in them. He wore a long, white robe with small rounded buttons. He had two glasses with metal frame on his nose.

“To…ny…” he gasped, stopping in his tracks as his eyes landed on Tony’s female body.

“Hey, Brucie-bear!” Tony called joyfully, walking closer to him. “I know I promised to not come back, but I need your help.”

“You asshole!” The man drew Tony in his arms, squeezing as much tightly as he could with Tony’s big belly. Sounds of sobbing and weeping ran through the room. They seemed to cry. “Should I ask?” He pointed at Tony’s lower body. “Where’s…” as the man’s eyes stopped at Eir he eyed her. “Who’s this?”

“Bruce meet Eir. Eir, Bruce.” Tony gestured at them. The man, Bruce, reached out his hand towards Eir. The Elf shook it lightly and give a shy smile to the man, as he did the same. He seemed to be nice. “Ok, enough with getting to know each other. We’ve got some work to do, kiddos.” Tony hissed in a pain, massaging his belly. “I beg you, Frey, don’t kick mama, I need to work.”

“How is it even possible?” Bruce asked, turning his head to the left in confusion.

“I have no idea. One day, just poof, I’m pregnant. Ok, they might have been sex involved here, with, you know who. But we’ve got some more important things to discuss than my pregnancy.” Once again, he scowled in pain. “Please, Frey, don’t kick now.” He walked towards a strange cot with a back support and sat down, massaging his belly. Yet, from all that scowls on his face, Eir guessed that they it didn’t work at all. “We need to…Bruce I need to find the rest of the…fuck!” Eir sat down next to him, placing a hand upon his belly. She whispered a quick spell to check on Frey. It seemed that the child was moving in Tony’s womb as if it wanted to come to the world now. “Bruce…the infinity stones. I have the Tesseract and the power stone. I need to find…shit and fuck!!”

They heard falling drops somewhere close to them and soon, Doctor Banner called out Tony’s name.

“What?!”

“Your waters broke!” All of them looked down at the pool between Tony’s feet. “Tony?”

“Oh fuck. I’m in labor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this quickly, because I'm in emotions after an episode of one of my favorites shows.  
> Anyway.  
> Tony's in labor! That would be for sure interesting, don't you think?  
> What are your thoughts about this chapter?  
> comment if you feel like to.


	27. The Chosen One

**Chapter XXVII**

**„The Chosen One”**

Thanos was squeezing the throat of his Chitauri slave, glaring him murderously. His slaves had failed him once again. But Thanos won’t let this turn out into a bigger failure. He will find the Earthling, even if he’d have to burn Asgard and Earth himself.

“Useless creatures!” He threw the dead body of the Chitauri to the cold ground. “Find him or you will die!”

“Father,” Nebula addressed him calmly. He turned around and spotted her standing near the path to his throne, along with Ronan the Accuser. “We have news.”

“Good ones?”

“Thor and Loki of Asgard ordered the searching of the Earthling and his Elf’s friend in each realm and moon.” Ronan explained, as he walked closer to Thanos and his loyal servant the Other. “I’ve traveled to Alfheim, as soon as I heard about their stunt in Asgard. The mortal had stolen the Tesseract. They must use it, Heimdall, the Asgardian’s guard cannot see them.”

“I know this, fool.” Thanos gave him an annoyed look. “I felt how they activated it in Asgard. This wretched mortal has not just the Tesseract, but as well as the power stone.” The ground shook with his loud voice. “The stones had chosen him. They will let him take their powers. I cannot let this happen. For all, I am the only master of the stones.”

“Should we still look for him?” Nebula asked, sighing with resignation. Traveling through the galaxy wasn’t easy, especially that her sister was hunting for her.

“There is no need. I know where he is.” The rest of creatures were confused by his words. “He escaped to his home. It is the only place he could go.”

“Earth.” The Other gasped, smirking deviously. “We need an ally…”

“No!” Thanos stated firmly. “I need no pathetic humans to conquer the Earth. I will do it myself. Gather my army. Daughter mine!” He shouted at Nebula. “Keep your sister and her pathetic band out of my way. Ronan, my servant, we are going to Earth. It is time to take my belongings back from the traitor.”

…

Thor was shouting after his brother to stop him, yet, the young Prince couldn’t. He was so frustrated, he was afraid of using his magic to teleport himself, so instead he was running through the hallways of the palace, not minding about bumping onto the people in here. A chaos overwhelmed the whole palace, after discovering the escape of Tony and Eir. Norns! Loki vowed himself that once he’ll find them, he’ll cut their heads off. At least Eir, for betraying her master. He couldn’t kill Tony. Despite his betrayal he still loved him immensely. He gave his iced heart to him, only so Tony could fire it up with his devotion. However, Anthony’s betrayal hurt like nothing before. He didn’t understand it at all. Tony did it for him, out of love? But why? Was it so badly for him here, so he had to escape, taking Eir with him? Why?

Thoughts were floating through his mind, blocking the rational side of Loki.

He ran towards Heimdall, who guarded the Bifrost.

“My Prin…” the black skinned sentry couldn’t finish, as Loki clasped his blue hand upon his throat, freezing him like he did so in the past using the Casket of Ancient Winters. Now, Loki could use his powers without it, as he had been practicing with his new powers. He hated that he’s a Jotun, however, sometimes this side of him was very helpful. Now Loki just froze Heimdall’s neck, so the man could answer him.

“You fool! How could you not see it? Where are they?” He let him go, letting him fall to the hard surface of the bridge. Loki saw, how Heimdall pressed his lips in a tight line, so he wouldn’t insult Loki. Thor was a king now, whosoever dared to attack his little brother, had to face the king himself. “Where are they?”

“They traveled to Alfheim.” Loki breathed in a relief. He should expect that Eir will want to go back home. She missed her land dearly. Loki conjured his armor and daggers. He was going to Alfheim, immediately.

“Loki!” Thor and the Warriors Three, along with Sif, finally had gotten to the Bifrost, just as Loki’s hand was blending back to its natural paleness. “Can you see them, Heimdall?”

“They are on Alfheim.” The guardian replied. “They went to the sacred wood, to meet with the old teacher of Eir and yours Loki, Alivs.”

“I told you, you will regret that you stopped me from cutting their heads off.” Sif popped in. “The Midgardian had stolen our most powerful weapon, just under your nose, my Prince.”

“Sif…” Fandral warned her meaningfully. “He deluded us all.”

“You’re fools!” She exclaimed. “And you’re the biggest fool, Loki. You’ve let the snake inside your b…” she didn’t have a chance to finish. Loki grabbed her by her throat, turning into his full jotun form. A pure rage was dripping from his crimson eyes. Sharps of ice were bursting out of his fingers, cutting Sif’s skin. “Let go of me, monster!”

“Sif!” Thor growled at her. “I will lock you in a dungeon!”

“Thor,” Volstagg tried to calm the situation with awkward smiles. “Let us not act rashly.” He turned to his companion. “Apologize to Prince Loki immediately, Sif.”

“I should have let you die in Jotunheim,” Loki whispered into her ear. “I should have let Laufey’s kin to rip out your heart and eat it.” Her brown eyes were filled with fear for the first time in her lifetime. “One more filthy word about me, Tony or our child and I shall rip your tongue and bond you for the eternal torture in Helheim. Remember, Sif, my beloved daughter is the queen of Helheim, she will feel the utmost joy from torturing you.”

“Loki!” Thor drew him away from Sif, letting the female warrior breathe properly as she fell to her knees on the Bifrost. “This feud between you two must end now. We have bigger matters in our hands now. We must find Eir and Anthony. We shall go to Alfheim and bring them back to Asgard. Guards!” he howled at three men behind them. “Take Sif and put her in the dungeon, until I shall decide of her further fate.”

“King Thor,” Hogun bowed his head to Thor, as he approached him. “Is it wise to put our best warrior in the dungeon now? We may need her. We do not know what we can witness on Alfheim.”

“They are not in Alfheim anymore. I cannot see them.” Heimdall cut him off, making the rest of them confused. “I cannot see them in any realm.”

“Look for them, Heimdall.” Thor ordered, when the guards were putting shackles over Sif’s wrists. “Take her.” Sif let herself being led back to the city. Before they disappeared behind the gate, Sif shouted that it’s their fault. Thor sighed loudly and looked at his worried brother. Loki’s eyes were changing from red to green all the time. He placed his hand upon his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. “Fear not, brother dear. We shall find Eir, Anthony and your child.”

“I cannot see them and the Tesseract isn’t active anymore. Clever.” Heimdall spoke, looking up into the dark sky of Asgard.

“I’m going to Alfheim.” Loki stated firmly. “Open the bridge, sentry. I will find them. If something will happen to my child…Tony will regret it.”

“Remember, he’s a mother of your child.” Thor advised, watching his brother readying himself for his travel. “Mind your actions towards him.”

“Oh, I will, indeed.” Loki replied, when the Bifrost was opened for him. “Tony will for sure meet my other child soon. He will meet Hela very closely.”

Alfheim was just as Loki remembered it. Silent and peaceful. None chaos of the rest of galaxy was reaching here. The green-eyed man burst into the sacred wood, not minding about trespassing the holly ground. He couldn’t care less now, even though Thor was yelling at him about it. When he found himself on the doorstep of Alvis’s place, he pushed the door so hard, it almost flew out of its hinges.

“Where are they?!” Loki barked, taking the old elf by his throat and raising him to the air to look him in the eye. “Where is Tony?! Speak, or I shall kill you.”

“Your threats are nothing, compared to what awaits us, Prince Loki.” He responded, before he whispered a spell in Elf’s language. There was a white foam floating around Loki’s hand upon his throat, burning it slightly. The mage let go of the man immediately. “Emotions are driving you, my student. The betrayal of Midgardian had broken your heart.”

“Alvis…” Thor started, but Alvis interrupted.

“The stones had chosen him, Loki.” The Trickster gave him a confused look. Stones? What stones? “The Infinity Stones. They choose him. They will give him their power. He is the chosen one. He will defeat Thanos.”

“Thanos? Who is this Thanos?” Thor asked surprised.

“It is but a legend, Alvis.” Loki responded, looking the man in the eye. “Thanos and his frantic search of the stones is nothing but a legend. A tale you tell children in nights.”

“Is it?” The Elf walked closer to him and placed his hands at Loki’s temples. The Trickster was hit with a wave of pain. He fell to his knees as his mind was slowly filling with images.

Loki saw a strange purple creature with golden glove, he saw it once in the old books in Asgard. The Mad Titan was throttling dead Loki, and soon threw him to the floor right next to his ripped-out heart. Tony was standing next to him, tears in his brown beautiful eyes. The front of his dress was covered in red. Blood.

“Watch now, how I’m destroying the whole galaxy.” Thanos grabbed him by his throat and raised up in the air. “Watch and admire, how the darkness consumes the galaxy. Admire my wonderful gift for my beloved Mistress.”

Loki saw every of nine realms with his eyes. He heard every cry of each creature, as they were burning in the flames and darkness formed by the Tesseract.

He felt another wave of pain, as he was clutching his head. He opened his eyes and saw that Thor and Fandral were shouting something, however, he could not understand it. All he heard were Thanos’s words and the terrifying cries of Tony.

“This would be our future, if it wasn’t for him.” Alvis helped Loki got up from the floor. He walked to his desk to prepare a quick potion. He handed the cup with an herbal tea to Loki, which was taken with a gratitude. “Your Midgardian is brave. Therefore, he was gifted with power of the Tesseract and the power stone.”

“Power stone?”

“He had founded it on Xandar.” So, Tony lied to him. His love for the mortal blinded him and he didn’t see through the lie. “The other stones will call out for him as well. He will save the whole universe, Loki. He will defeat Thanos, but must stay by his side, my boy. Infinity Stones are the greatest power, nothing can be compared with them. Whosoever will be granted with their power, must overpower them. If he fails, he shall bring the end not just to himself, but the rest of the universe as well.”

“Where is he?” Loki tried again, looking hopefully at his old teacher.

“I think you know, where did he go to.” Alvis tapped on his chest, where his heart was beating. “You know where to find him. Hasten, Loki of Asgard, you are not the only one who is looking for him. Thanos is coming after him as well. He wants the stones for himself.”

“Midgard…” It was so obvious that Tony will go to Midgard. It was the only place he could be safe. He knows it very well. However, the realm was remarkable big, Loki couldn’t locate him precisely. Especially that they were hidden. So where could Tony go? Loki sighed and turned to Thor and the Warriors Three. “I’m going to Midgard. I’ll look through it, if I have to, but I’ll find them.”

“I shall go with you.” Fandral smiled and winked flirtly at him. “You may need some help.”

“I shall go with them, my king,” Hogun stated looking at both, Loki and Fandral. “If we’re to save the universe, someone has to know how to fight.”

“I must go back to Asgard, Loki.” Thor placed his both hands on Loki’s shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes. “I still have some friends on Midgard. Find Jane, she will help you. She or lady Darcy, or doctor Selvig, they will help you find Anthony. There is as well the son of Coul, who holds a great power in his hands. They will help you.”

As soon as they left Alvis’s house and the sacred wood, Loki called out to Heimdall to open the Bifrost straight to Midgard. He hoped that Thor’s Midgardian friends would help him find his lover.

_Before it will be too late._

…

Those were the worst nine hours and twenty-three minutes of Tony’s life. Even the tortures back in Ten Rings cave were more bearable than this. Worse than tortures in Thanos’s kingdom. Worse than his time in Asgard’s dungeon. He had a feeling that his son is ripping him in a half from the inside. He will die here, in the hospital wing of the tower. Eir and Bruce tried to ease some of pain, but none pills or herbal potions of Eir had helped him.

“Fucking shit!!” He cried out, when Eir ordered him to push. “Never again!”

“I see the head!” Eir exclaimed happily.

“Thank god!” Added Bruce, watching as his friend struggled to give a birth to his child. He still couldn’t believe it, even though he was witnessing it with his own eyes.

A chaos erupted in the room. Tony couldn’t stop screaming, wondering briefly how the hell he still could do it. His screams were mixed with comforting words of Bruce and the assures of the quick end from Eir. Thank god, this hell was about to end.

Finally, Tony heard a loud cry, which was the most beautiful sound he had heard. He might have cried then, but he will deny it later, if anyone would ask.

“Congratulations.” Bruce said, wiping the baby clean. “You have…a blue daughter.”

Tony was still in a haze, when Bruce was handing him the baby covered in a white blanket. As soon as Tony’s eyes landed on his baby, he spotted the blue skin of his daughter.

_Wait…daughter?_

“A daughter?” Bruce and Eir nodded with wide smiles. “A daughter?”

“You worry that she’s a girl and not that she’s blue?” Doctor Banner asked, looking at him as if he grew another head. “She’s blue, Tony.”

“It’s after her daddy.” He took a better look at her. She had black, curly hair, inherited from Loki. In fact, she looked like a copy of Loki, when he was in his real, jotun form. The same thin, pug nose. High placed cheekbones. A beautiful, blue skin with jotun markings. Long, black lashes, framing the crimson red eyes of her. “Hey there, sweetheart, I’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

“Congratulations, Sir. You have a beautiful daughter.” They heard Jarvis’s British voice. “What will be her name?”

“You were supposed to be Frey and a boy.” He spoke to the baby. “I guess, you will be Freya now. Freya Maria Stark. Pretty cool, huh?” Tony heard Bruce’s loud sigh. “What now?”

“I still don’t understand how did you get pregnant and give birth to her.”

“I have no idea.” Freya began to cry. Tony uncovered her and pressed to his naked chest. As soon as she felt her mother’s warmth, the blueness of her body began to replace itself with the paleness like Loki had in his Asgardian form. So, she was a shapeshifter like her father. Tony wondered more, if she’ll have the same magic as her father, or maybe she’ll be a genius like Tony. Maybe both? Whatever she will be, Tony would love her immensely. When Freya opened her eyes again and looked at Tony, her eyes were chocolate brown like Tony’s. “It was like this.” He said in a hush tone, so Freya could fall asleep. “He changed me in a woman, so I could woo Ronan. His potion made me a real woman. You know, real real woman. I even got a period. Jesus Christ, how do women manage this? It’s terrible. I told him to fix it somehow, and he did his voodoo and bam! I stopped bleeding out my vagina, when he pushed his fingers into it.”

“No such details!” Bruce scolded him, looking slightly disgusted.

“You wanted to know. Anyway, I stopped bleeding. Then we came here, you remember, right?” Bruce nodded to this. “We had sex, because we always have. I think we had sex like four times that night, and since we’re very limited to any protection in Asgard we didn’t use it here as well. Then we’re going back to A…there.” He moved his head up and back. “I steal the cube. Of course, at first, I’m having morning sicknesses and gaining a weight. They put me in the dungeon and when I’m about to be killed, Eir comes and announces that I’m pregnant with his baby. Et voila, my fucked-up story.”

“Even if it’s true, Tony, from all the knowledge I have, I know that you can’t be pregnant in such a short time from the start of your menstruation cycle you couldn’t get pregnant. It takes a bit to begin the fertile period.”

“Time flies differently in each realm.” Eir pointed out. “I think that whatever spell P…he used, he might have hastened those cycles in your body, Tony.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Sirs and Madam.” Jarvis spoke again. “S.H.I.E.L.D. waits at the entrance. Director Coulson with Agents Johnson and May.”

Tony and Bruce swallowed hard as they eyed each other.

_This couldn’t be a sign of something good._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I bet you're surprised that Tony gave a birth to a baby girl instead of a boy. Don't worry, everything would be explained why is it girl and not a boy.   
> Damn. S.H.I.E.L.D. is here, it smells troubles.


	28. An ultimate power

**Chapter XXVIII**

**„An ultimate power”**

It smelled a disaster. Tony was sure of it, as much as he was assured of Sif’s eternal crush on Thor. He didn’t have enough time to plan an escape. He knew that he wouldn’t get far anyway. He just delivered a baby.

“They’re banging, doctor Banner.” Jarvis informed them. “Agent Johnson is about to wreck my system with her shakes.”

“Let them in, Jarvis.” Bruce ordered and turned around to Eir and Tony. “You stay with the baby. I’ll try to find out what this is about.”

When Bruce left the hospital wing, Tony looked at his female friend with worry in his brown eyes.

“We have to be ready. If something goes wrong, we’ll run from here. I need to go for the power stone.”

“You shouldn’t move so quickly.” Eir instructed him, casting a healing spell at him. “You just gave a birth, Tony.”

“I need to…”

“I’ll go for it.” The elf stated firmly. Tony shook his head at this proposition. He had no idea, how the stones could influence Eir. He didn’t dare to risk it. “Tony?”

“No, Eir. I can’t risk the stones influencing you like they would do with L…him. I can’t risk your life.”

“Doctor Banner will be here with S.H.I.E.L.D. precisely in twenty-seven seconds, Sir.”

Well shit. The hell is on the verge of break loose.

…

As Bruce was riding up to the penthouse, he wondered, why S.H.I.E.L.D. had come to visit him now, all of sudden. Did something happen with Natasha? She’s been away in a mission in Russia with young agents. They were ought to find a merchant, who’s been selling the artifacts from the Dark Elves invasion that took place twenty years ago. They didn’t have an idea, where did he take them from. After all, the S.H.I.E.L.D. kept it all in their vaults.

When Bruce got to the penthouse the three agents waited for him, with stoic faces, minus Agent May. The woman was glaring him, as if she tried to see through him. Agent Coulson and Johnson looked at Bruce’s hands covered with the blood. Bruce scolded himself, that he didn’t clean his hands properly after delivering the baby. He wiped them off on his black trousers, pushing away the thought about how his wife will scream at him for it later.

“Doctor Banner,” addressed him agent Coulson. “We need to talk.”

“What happened? Is something wrong with Natasha?”

“This isn’t about your wife, doc,” Daisy Johnson pointed out, looking at him accurately. “It’s about your new two friends.”

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Don’t play stupid, Banner,” Agent May interrupted annoyed. “Where are they?”

“Who?”

“Bruce…” Phil started calmly, walking towards Banner with a tablet in his hands. He pulled up a video of Tony and Eir suddenly appearing in the middle of the street, out of nowhere. “When someone pops out in the middle of the street, just like that. It’s a bit suspicious to me. I’m starting to look.” He showed Bruce another video of Tony and Eir, just when they were walking inside the tower. “Now, take me to them.”

Bruce was opening his mouth to say a word, to buy them some time so Jarvis could give a sign to Tony and Eir. However, he was stopped by the loud cry of a baby. Who’d have known that a small child could cry out so loudly.

“A baby’s cry?” Daisy asked, looking confused. “As far as I’m concerned, your son is thirteen, doctor Banner. I’m sure it’s not his cries. That means that there’s someone else here too. Either you’ll take us to them now, or I’ll find them myself. I promise, it won’t be nice for them.” The whole floor of the room quaked. “Shall we?”

Bruce swallowed hard, as he led his unwanted guests towards the elevator. He hoped that Jarvis warned Tony and whatever will happen won’t be a total disaster.

…

Tony was trying to sit up on the bed, but his body failed him. Every muscle and bone were hurting. He wondered how women was able to give births. It was horrible and so painful. Stark admired women for doing this. He didn’t know, if he could do it ever again. Not that he’ll have a chance to have another child. He will be soon dead. Even though the birthing was painful, it was worth it. As soon as he took his daughter in his arms, he couldn’t help but feel the utmost joy. She was worth every pain he felt.

“I’m going to talk.” He stated to Eir, covering his legs with a blue blanket. “Give me the hoodie.” Tony pointed at the black cloth, hanging over the back of chair. He pulled it on and zipped, so his reactor wouldn’t be visible. “You take care of Freya.”

The glass door slid open and three agents waltzed inside after Bruce, who sent him an apologizing look. Tony eyed the agents suspiciously. It hit him there. His thoughts were hazy before, but as soon as his eyes landed on the male agent, he realized something. Coulson was dead. He was killed in the Chitauri invasion by Red Skull and his freaking scepter. Tony saw it on a video. And now, he was standing here, before Tony, like nothing have happened then. It was so confusing.

Phil ‘Agent’ Coulson had aged through those last twenty years. His hair had streaks of grey, his face was wrinkled, though not as much as a man his age should have. He still had something of the old Coulson Tony knew. The same charisma shined from his eyes.

“Hello.” He spoke to Tony with his casual smile. “My name is Phil Coulson. This is Agent Daisy Johnson and Agent Melinda May.” He pointed at his females’ companions. Both women eyed Tony and Eir from head to toe. “We’re from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Shortly, S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I’ve heard.” Tony replied. “I’m…” He made a short pause to come up with some earthly name for him and Eir. “I’m Antonia Smith and this is my sister…Eleanor. I’m…”

“They’re my cousins.” Banner interrupted, trying to sound as much convincing as he could. “They came unexpected and frankly Tonia started to deliver her daughter a little bit too early. So, I’d really appreciate if you came some other time.”

“Bruce,” Coulson addressed him with a small laugh. “We’ve known each other for years now, and still, you can’t lie. Which planet are you from? Asgard? No. The Bifrost didn’t open. We did have reads of some magic, but it’s not the Bifrost. Svartalfheim?”

“I could never come from the Döckálfar land.” That’s how Eir blew their cover up. Tony sighed in a defeat and annoy. He took Freya in his arms from Eir and tried to stand up again. This time his body decided to cooperate with him, even if he couldn’t help but moan in pain. He stood next to Bruce, letting his friend held him by his waist, so he wouldn’t fall to the floor with the baby. The Elf woman ran to his other side, ready to help if needed.

“So?” Coulson tried again. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from Earth.” Tony answered, glaring at the man. “I should kick your ass, Agent. Yours and Fury’s for lying to us. Red Skull didn’t kill you apparently. And poor Capsicle almost cried his beautiful blue eyes out for you, as he was holding your little fetish cards.”

“It’s impossible…” he gasped, unbelieving. “There’s only one person who didn’t know about my return. A person who died himself in the battle, after flying into a wormhole…” He made a small pause, as Stark gave him a crooked smile and unzipped his hoodie to show the arc reactor. “Tony?”

“In the flesh. Still alive and kicking, just like you.” Shocked Coulson gestured at Tony’s female body. “Yeah, I’m on a run currently. I’m hiding from some people that I pissed off legendary. And I’d rather it stayed this way.”

“I got lost.” Agent May said, looking from Tony to Coulson. “Do you know what’s going on here, Phil?”

Phil said nothing for a while, looking deeply in Tony’s brown eyes. Whatever he read in them, it was enough for him, as he spoke up to his team.

“Ok, you two go back to the base and I’ll join you later.” He pushed his friends out of the room and ordered Jarvis to lock the door and not let anyone in. “Ok. I need some answers, like real answers.”

…

Tony was done with his tale, before Freya woke up with a loud, heartbreaking cry. However, Tony didn’t know what did it mean. She was freshly changed, rested enough. So what was the reason?

“You need to feed her.” Bruce explained, turning around to give him some privacy.

Ah, yes. Feeding process. Despite his all science degrees Tony had no idea how to feed a baby. He knew that newborns are most likely feed with mother’s milk out of their breasts. But he had no idea how to do it. Fortunately, his best female friend had a knowledge in raising a baby. She explained how to hold a baby while feeding and that you should burp her, after. Tony did it with her help.

“So, this Lo…”

“Don’t say his name!” Eir shouted at Phil, drawing herself from Tony and the baby. “They must be listening.”

“Alright. So…he’s the baby’s daddy. And the other, Thanos, right? He’s the threat to Earth?” Tony simply nodded, kissing his daughter’s head. “And you’re on the run, because you had stolen the stones?”

“Pretty much. And I need to find the rest of them.”

“Ok, I’ll give you a protection, Tony.” Coulson smiled at him widely. “And I think I may know someone who can help you find the stones, or at least, who can tell you something more about them.”

…

It’s been a week, before Tony was invited to come to S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Coulson set up a meeting with someone, who knows something more about the infinity stones. Tony was wary about this meeting. First, how did Coulson meet this guy and who the hell he was?

He was waiting in Phil’s office, waiting for the man named Professor Elliot Randolph.

“He knows a lot about such artifacts.” Coulson reassured him, passing a glass of water to Tony. “He’ll know where to find them.”

“I hope so.” He reached for the glass and took a sip. Tony pulled out a cellphone he received from Bruce. Not Eir nor Jarvis called him yet to tell about his baby back home. Today was the first time he had left Freya alone with them for more than an hour. He yearned for his baby girl. It was so crazy to miss her so badly, yet, if felt all natural to him. “So, who’s this guy and how do you know him?”

“I’m sure he’ll tell you his story.” The door of the office opened and a thin, older man with a briefcase walked inside. There was something in him that Stark couldn’t pinpoint. He wore a plaid jacket dirty from the chalk’s powder and washed out brown suit pants. You could tell he was from the old school teachers that have aversion to the technology. “Professor Randolph, welcome.”

“Agent Coulson, how come it is that we only meet, when you need my help?” He looked around the room and spotted Tony. “Oh! Where are my manners!” He walked closer to him. “Elliot Randolph, a Columbia University professor.”

“Antonia Smith,” Tony reached out his hand. He was kissed like a lady on top of it by the professor. “Thank you for the meeting, now let’s get to the point.” The man nodded to that. “So, I’ve heard you know something about the infinity stones and you may know how to find them.”

“The stones are choosing their servants very wisely. Only the chosen ones will be able to find and use them.” Elliot walked closer to him, forcing Tony to take two steps back. “I feel the power of the Tesseract…and Queen’s Frigga magic.”

“You’re an Aesir.” Tony took another step back. “How…”

“Professor Randolph belonged to the Berserkers’ clan, a group of Asgardian’s warriors. Now he’s our ally.” Coulson tried to calm the situation in the room. “Professor…”

“You were bearing the child of Loki. Isn’t it right?” As on instinct, Tony placed his hand upon his belly. He used to do it through the whole pregnancy, whenever he felt a threat to him or his baby. “Of course, it’s you. The whole nine realms were gossiping about you and your child. When can I meet the new Prince of Asgard?”

“Princess.” Tony replied softly. “I have a daughter.”

“You are hiding her from her father, as well. You don’t want Loki to find you.” Stark agreed with this conclusion. “Tell me, dear, how long are you on Midgard?”

“A week.”

“It’s been a few hours in Asgard,” Elliot calculated, Tony thought so too. “They must begin research of you. I am most certain Heimdall has been looking for you in each realm.”

“He’s not the only one. Loki must be looking for me too. Thanos as well. Hell, maybe even Ronan the Accuser.” Tony added quickly. “That’s why I have to find the rest of stones asap.”

“The rest?”

“I already have the Tesseract and the power stone.” He explained. “I know where the mind stone is. I need to get the rest before Thanos will come here.”

“There’s only one way to find the stones.” Elliot began his tale. “They must let you do it. If they choose you, they will lead you to the rest of them. Many tried to accomplish this. You are not the first one, Antonia Smith. However, if you cannot overpower them, they shall overpower you instead and consumed wholly. Only a strong creature can consume the whole power of Infinity Stones. If you’ll do it, you’ll receive the ultimate, gods' power.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Elliot Randolph comes from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season one, if you were wondering.   
> Did you like it?  
> Tony is serious about finding the Infinity Stones. The next one should be up on Monday, since I've been busy with real-life in a hospital with my mom lately. Anyway. We're very close to the end and resolving mysteries from the story.


	29. Surprise comes when you don't expect it

**Chapter XXIX**

**„Surprise comes when you don’t expect it.”**

Tony was sitting in his old lab again, tinkering with the Tesseract and power stone. He tried to figure out the mystery of them. It was a tough task, however, the information received from professor Randolph, lit up the situation a bit. Unfortunately, Stark still had no idea where to look for them.

It frustrated him to the end.

 “Dammit!” Tony growled and pushed the tablet and his cup with a coffee from the table. A moment later the whole lab was filled with a loud cry of a baby. Tony realized that he had forgotten he brought his daughter with him this morning to give or some time to sleep, even if she chose to sleep on the couch in the lab. She was a perfect nanny and an aunt for his Freya, a fairy godmother. Pun intended. Tony jumped out of the leather chair and ran to the crib Freya slept in. He took her in his arms and cradled to his chest. “I’m sorry baby girl. Mommy didn’t want to wake you, sweetie. It’s ok, baby, don’t cry.”

Eir woke up abruptly, looking around.

“I’m so sorry, I slept for too long!” Eir exclaimed, throwing the blanket off her and sitting up.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry that I woke you up with my screams.” Freya couldn’t calm down. In fact, her cries were louder with every next second. “Don’t cry, baby, mama is here.”

Freya didn’t agree with her mother. In fact, her anger over something was so high, that she forced her Jotun form to pop up. Instinctually, Tony wanted to remove himself from the source of the sudden cold, but she was his child. He unbuttoned his shirt and pressed her small body against his naked chest. However, it didn’t help at all. If anything, it increased the cries. It didn’t seem that she was hungry, she had a clean diaper as well. Tony wondered, what caused her horrible crying.

“Sir.” Tony barely heard Jarvis’s voice through the cries. He stopped swaying her for a moment, to hear his friend better. “I have some odd reads of Tesseract’s energy. I’ve matched them with doctor Selvig’s tests from years ago.” A few diagrams and reads popped up on the screen. “I believe that the Tesseract is active.”

Tony took a sharp intake of the air. Tony looked immediately at the blue cube. It was shining brightly, casting its light upon the power stone lying next to it.

“I’ll take Freya, you take care of the stones, Tony.” He heard Eir’s melodic voice behind his back. Tony kissed the top of his daughter’s head and let his friend take her out of his arms. The Elf cradled her in her arms, humming a lullaby in Elf’s language to her.

“Let’s run a full analyze, J.” Tony turned to his screens again. Strangely, the current readings of the Tesseract were higher than Selvig’s tests. Something was very odd here.

“Agent Coulson is on the line, Sir. He says it’s important.”

“Put him on, buddy.” Phil’s face showed up on the screen, right next to the diagrams. “What’s up, boss?”

“We have readings about strange energy in the town, ” he explained, sending the readings to Tony immediately. “It’s Asgardian magic. We have satellite photos of opening Bifrost. Someone from Asgard came to Earth. I’m taking my men to check it out and…”

“No need.” Tony cut him off. “It’s Loki. God dammit. Randolph spoke his name before, Heimdall must have caught it and tell Loki. Fuck!”

The walls and floor of the laboratory suddenly shook. All parts of Tony’s new armor he had built two days ago fall apart and flew around the room, as well as part of other machines. The glass on the walls cracked and eventually shattered in pieces attacking the people inside. Tony ordered Eir to duck to the floor. A chaos erupted in the room.

“Take Freya out of here!” He shouted to his best friend. “Go!”

“Sir! The Tesseract’s power is growing! The readings are going crazy!” Jarvis tried to break through the strange, sharp, loud sound getting out of the Tesseract. “Sir! Sir!...Gamma radiations…”

“Try to turn it off, Jarvis!” He shouted, grabbing the edge of the table to steady himself when the lab shook stronger. “Jarvis! Jarvis!”

The A.I. didn’t reply. Tony was shouting to his friend, but all his cries got lost in the chaos around him. The Tesseract was even more active. It shot its blue rays around, burning to ashes everything that touched. Tony ran to the nearest screen to try and stop manually the power in the lab. However, nothing worked. Stark heard a loud bang before he was attacked by the ray of Tesseract’s magic. He felt his body ripping itself into million pieces.

Darkness consumed him wholly.

…

He felt the cold stone on his tongue. He opened his eyes wide and looked around. Tony decided to get up immediately, which was a terrible idea, as he hit his head on something tough. Stark lost his consciousness in seconds again. When he opened his eyes for the second time, he decided to be wary. He looked around, massaging his scalp, as the sharp pain was attacking his head.

The darkness surrounded him from each side. Somewhere, in the far ahead of him was a small, orange point. Something ordered him to get up and move towards the point, but his body couldn’t do it. Pressing his lips into a hard line, Tony crawled towards the point, hoping that he’ll find the exit of this trap. He was sure that he wasn’t in his lab anymore.

He had no idea where he was.

Tony heard a soft humming, which was formed into a song he knew in his mind, though he couldn’t remember where did he know it from. He closed his eyes, letting his body crawling faster towards the bright point. The strange point was drawing him stronger, sending and an odd warmth over his body. However, the closer he was to the point, he felt more pain in his chest, more precisely where he had his arc reactor. Despite the pain, he didn’t stop his crawl.

He was so close now. Tony reached his hand in the air to touch the light.

Anthony was blinded by the bright light. The humming turned into a familiar music, mixed with joyful voices.

“Tony!” he tried to locate the source of the voice. “Tony!”

„Please come out, Master Tony, you’ll get your pants dirty.” A warmth filled his body when he heard the voice with a British accent.

“Jarvis?” Stark raised his head again, hitting the hard surface. It hurt badly. When he opened his eyes…wait, when did he even close them?...when he opened them, he saw a handsome, around fifty years old man with blonde hair and a warm smile upon his face. “Edwin Jarvis!” he shouted joyfully, throwing himself at the man. His butler, his caretaker was here, hugging him and massaging his scalp, where he hurt. “You’re really here, Edwin.”

“Of course, Tony. Where else shall I be?” he laughed. “Does it hurt much?” Tony didn’t give a damn over the pain, instead, he continued hugging his old friend. “Are you ready to go? Your father waits for us in your new school.”

“Anthony, we must go now. You know, your father gets angry, when we’re late.” Tony drew himself from Jarvis and looked over his arm. There, by the wooden bar, stood his mother in a white, long dress with tiny, gray flowers. She looked so royal and wonderful as always, just as Tony remembered her, with hair put up in a bun and pearls around her neck.

“Mama?” Stark couldn’t believe what was happening in his eyes. Not just Jarvis, but his mother was here as well. How?

Jarvis reached out his hand towards Tony, and he took it automatically. It was then when he realized his hand was too small compared to Jarvis’s. He looked down at himself. He was smaller than usual and way thinner. Not mentioning that he had a body of a ten-year-old boy. He stopped his eyes on his chest, hidden beneath a blue shirt with Captain America. He patted his chest. Just skin. He rolled his shirt up, there was no reactor underneath it.

It was so strange.

“Tony? Tony? Tony?” He moved his eyes on Jarvis. His and Maria’s bodies were slowly blurring and disappearing in the space. Tony called out for them, tried to stop, but he had failed again.

Suddenly he stood in the middle of some cold and sandy place, consumed by a darkness. He felt something cold in his hands. When he focused on them he spotted a purple stone in one hand and an orange one in the other.

Tony understood he’d gotten another Infinity Stone.

Loki was done with acting in half-ways. As soon as they landed on Midgard, he wanted to go to Jane Foster, so she could help him find Anthony. However, Loki didn’t land in the New Mexico, where the doctor used to live. Instead, he found himself in the city full of bright lights and chaos.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, would be kind enough to step away from the middle of the street?” Someone spoke behind Loki’s back. The Trickster turned around and spotted a man wearing a Midgardian suit. He remembered him from the time, Thor was banished to Midgard.

“You. I know you.”

“Director Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you?” He eyed Hogun and Fandral from head to toe.

“Mind your tongue, Midgardian,” Hogun warned him. “You are speaking to the Prince of Asgard.”

“Ah, Loki, brother of Thor. I’ve heard so much about you.” Coulson replied, smiling coyly. “So, what brings you down to Earth, to New York?”

“New York?” Loki asked, confused. Why did Heimdall send them here? Loki couldn’t afford himself to dwell on this more. He had some task to accomplish. “You will help me find Anthony Stark.”

“Anthony Stark is dead for twenty years now. He died…” Loki pushed him to the nearest wall and clasped his hand upon the mortal’s throat. A few men wearing black clothing pulled out small, strange looking items and pointed them at the mage. “I upgraded up my guns after the last alien invasion. I’m sure they’ll work for you as well. I strongly suggest you let me go now. The biggest gun can burn as hell.” He pointed at a man standing next to Fandral with a big gun.  Loki retrieved his hand and took a step back. “Now, let’s talk.

“I know he’s on Midgard. He has a female’s body now and is with a child. He’s haunted by some powerful creatures. I need to find him before it’ll be too la…” something clicked in his mind. “New York. You said we’re in New York.” Loki looked at Fandral and Hogun. “I know where he is. The tower he had taken me, where the beast and his woman are living.”

He walked towards his companions and placed his hands upon their shoulders. He recalled the image of doctor Banner’s tower and whispered a teleporting spell. A second later he stood in the middle of the penthouse.

 There were the same portrays of Anthony hanging on the wall upon the fireplace. There were some strange small figurines lying around the floor. Eir was sitting on the white couch, with a bun made of a light blanket, pressed to her chest. Loki walked closer to her immediately. He saw tears running down her cheeks, as she was murmuring something lowly.

“Eir.” She raised her gaze at him. Her blue eyes were full of fear. A moment later, he heard a loud baby’s cry. The Elf woman pressed the bun closer to her chest and began to sing a song. “This is my son…”

“A daughter.” She corrected him with a shaky voice. “Tony gave a birth to a girl. Freya Maria Stark.”

Loki walked closer and took the baby in his arms. He uncovered the light blanket and looked down at her. The girl was looking very much like himself. Her skin fairly pale, shaped nose, just like her mother had, small pinky lips. When she opened her eyes, the Mag swooned under two pools of dark chocolate, just like her mother’s. She was perfect.

“Freya Maria.” He whispered to her. “My daughter. You look very much like your sister, Hela. Your hair is curly just as your brother’s, Fenrir, when he turns in his human form.” Loki kissed her forehead. “Anthony told that we’re ought to have a son, I do not understand.”

“He read the signs wrongly when the healer showed him a vision of the baby,” Eir explained. “The healer made research, apparently a Jotun baby’s gender isn’t solid until the end of pregnancy.

“Where’s Anthony?” he finally asked, cradling his daughter to his chest.

“I have no idea, my Prince.” The Trickster raised his left eyebrow in a question and waited for an explanation. 

“If I may, Prince Loki.” The Mechanical voice of Jarvis scared Fandral and Hogun. Both warriors pulled out their swords and crouched in a battle position. As they looked around they spotted no one new. “The Tesseract activated itself and Sir just disappeared. The radiation of the cube destroyed the functioning of my system for a moment. I was out for a minute or two, and Mister Stark was gone. From all tests, I’ve done with doctor Banner, we are sure that Sir’s disappearing relates to the activity of the Tesseract and the power stone. If you’d be kind enough to look at the Tesseract, Prince Loki. Maybe you’ll be able to find my father, Master Loki. I hear you are a powerful mage.”

Loki handed Freya back to Eir and walked towards the elevator, which took him to a big chamber. A laboratory; Tony’s ghost called it that name; was a complete mess. There were parts of some armor laying around on some others broken inventions. You could feel the Tesseract’s magic all over the place. Loki held his hands above the blue swirl of foam floating around the burnt desk.

“Yes.” He murmured to himself. “The Tesseract is active. The portal took Tony to some other realm, however, I do not know, where to look for him. More importantly I am not sure if the power did not kill him.”

“Can you find him?” the machine asked in a panicked tone if Loki guessed right. “Prince Loki?”

The mage sighed desperately. 

“Let us hope that I will find him before Thanos does. Let us hope he is still alive, wherever he is now.” Loki looked at Tony’s picture next to the screen. He took it in his hand, stroking the face of his lover softly. “I will find you, my star. I will bring you home to our daughter.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've managed to finish translating this chapter today, so I'm updating to give you something. On Monday I should update the next one and then, Tuesday I'll update the epilog.


	30. There can only be one winner

**Chapter XXX**

**„There can only be one winner”**

„You thought you can hide from me, mortal?” Thanos was coming at him, wearing the golden glove on his right hand with three infinity stones Tony needed to have. “You’ve taken something that’s mine, you wretched thing. Now…” Thanos raised his gloved hand in the air and pointed it at the human. “Give me the stones back, mortal, before I’ll kill you and burn this planet to ashes.”

Tony looked stoic, eyeing Thanos annoyingly. He turned the connected stones of the power, time and space, connected with his arc reactor right at the Mad Titan. The rays of power coming both from Tony and Thanos met the half way. Everyone around was blinded by the bright light. Somewhere in this chaos, Stark heard his lover, calling out to him.

_Tony! Tony! Tony!_

…

**72 hours earlier.**

**Somewhere in the space.**

**Probably, one of the Nine Realms.**

Tony ran, as fast as he could with his skinny, female’s legs. His heart was hammering like Mjolnir, his lungs were about to burst from the fast, shallow breath. He didn’t stop running away from some small, dark, beardy creatures. They looked a lot like the dwarves from the Lord of the Rings. Who the hell knows, maybe they were the dwarves, Loki spoke about in his tales. Yeah, Tony didn’t have time to think about it now. They were running after him with axes, trying to kill him from trespassing their territory and stealing their most treasured item. Tony didn’t think it was valuable to them, since they didn’t know how to use it. Tony just took the little stone, that lay in the godforsaken cave. He didn’t understand it at all, maybe it was because he had no idea what they were screaming at him. Yet, it had to be something horrible, since they were running after him with axes.

“Come on, work you little shit!” he hit in his arc reactor, which held a part of the Tesseract’s magic. “Take me out of here!”

Of course, that the stone wouldn’t listen to him. Why would it?

 _I’ll die here. They’ll chop me and eat._ Tony thought to himself, still running. _I just hope that Eir will take care of my baby girl._

**FREYA**

The image of his daughter didn’t leave his mind, since the Tesseract took him to this middle of nowhere, somewhere in the galaxy. He wondered whether he’ll see her ever again. With every next second, he doubted that a bit more.

Tony felt the ground quaking underneath his feet. This was the end. Tony couldn’t save himself anymore. He’ll get to Helheim no doubt, so he could meet Hela, the other daughter of Loki. Well, this would be an interesting meeting.

Suddenly some strange green fog swirled around his body. A sharp pain ran through his heart, both human and mechanical. He felt himself becoming lighter as if his body was ripped out of everything around him.

A white light blinded him for a second, pushing him from the edge.

He was falling and falling, becoming heavier with every minute. His body was ripped by some transparent force.

Eventually, there was nothing but a pain and the void.

…

“My star!” he heard the faint voice of Loki. “My beloved. Come back to me, Anthony.”

“Loki! Reindeer Games!” he was screaming, but his Jotun seemed to not hear him. “Take me out of here! Take me to Freya!”

“Tony, I beg you. Come back to me.” Loki’s words were mixed with sobbing. Tony wanted nothing more than raise his hand and wipe those tears away. He wanted to take him in his arms and tell that everything would be alright. “I love you so much, my star.” He felt cool hands of Loki on his chest. “Come back to me and my daughter, Anthony. Come back to me and Freya.”

**FREYA**

He heard the cries of his daughter in this void. She was crying so loud, it was breaking Tony’s heart. He called for her, for Loki. He wanted to take her into his arms and calm down.

All of the sounds died in a second. The place Tony was in lit up.

Stark was in the small place with white walls. There was nothing here but a simple, black wooden chair with broken support. A young girl with raven hair was sitting on it. Her brown eyes were shining with warmth. A small boy with brown hair stood next to her. His green eyes were pointed at something before him.

“Mama!” He smiled so widely, so his jaw must have hurt. “Mama!”

“I told you, mama will come back to us, Eddie. Mama always comes back to us.” The girl said, stroking the half-long hair of the boy. “Hello, mother. It’s been a while. Eddie had grown up a bit.” The boy, Eddie, tripped over the untied laces of his sneakers. “Edwin Ulv Lokison, you are as much clumsy as your uncle Thor.” She took the boy in her arms and whispered sweet words into his ear. “It’s ok, honey. Look, mama is here.”

“My sweet baby boy, come to mama.” Surprisingly, Tony heard himself say those words. Some force ordered his body to reach his arms toward the child. He was about to take the boy in his arms when the Eddie disappeared out of the girl’s arms.

The whole room went dark, only the girl’s body was slowly glowing in the blue light. She walked closer to her, with a sad smile and red eyes full of tears. Tony saw Jotun markings on her blue skin.

“Come back to us, mama. Come back to me and daddy.”

“Freya.” He whispered and yearned to grab her in his arms, however, she became blurred, before he could touch her. Tony called desperately out to her. “FREYA! FREYA! FREYA!”

His body was on fire, yet, there were no flames around him. The pain was filling every fiber of his body. He felt he was going to die any minute now. He prayed to the Norns to end this torture soon.

He prayed for a death.

…

Loki was sending sparks of his magic into Anthony’s real heart. Eir was by his side, chanting spells in Elf’s language. The Trickster prayed to Norns to not be too late. He wasn’t near ready for such loss.

When he located Tony on Nidavellir, he called out to Heimdall to open a Bifrost for him. It wasn’t easy to find him in this realm, but as soon as he saw his lover jumping off the edge of Realm into the void, he didn’t hesitate to jump after him, calling out to Heimdall for help. Fortunately, the Asgardian guard heard his plea. Once he held Tony in his arms, he took him back to Midgard, only to realize, that his beloved is barely alive.

“I feel his essence, my Prince!” Eir cried out. “A little more and we will retrieve him from the void.”

Loki cast another, stronger spell, pushing away the tiredness that tried to overcome him. Tony was more important than him. He needed to get him back.

He heard a loud take of a breath, mixed with the whisper of his daughter’s name. He looked down at the face of his lover. Tony’s eyes were shot open, he seemed to be conscious. In the euphoria, Loki grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled up into his chest, kissing the top of his head. His hands were roaming over Tony’s back, arms, shoulders, looking for signs of life. He pulled away from him slightly, to take in his face. Tony was sobbing their daughter’s name, looking around frantically. Loki raised his chin and attacked Tony with his lips. The kiss was lacking any finesse they usually had or any romance. It was fast, short and powerful.

They drew away from each other, although, Loki didn’t let go of his arms.               

“Freya…” Tony whispered, weeping.

“She’s up with Lady Banner,” Eir replied. “In the penthouse.”

“Loki…” Anthony leaned his head over Loki’s chest. “…Freya…” he wasn’t coherent enough to form a proper sentence yet. “Eddie…Freya…”

“You must rest, my love.” Loki moved his arm under Tony’s knees, and the other held his back. “You must…”

Tony didn’t hear the rest. He went lax in his beloved arms.

…

“If you want to take me back to Asgard, I won’t let you.” He argued with Loki in the living room of the penthouse. Eir was swaying Freya in her crib, talking to Bruce about quantum physics. “You won’t take Eir as well. Thor will probably kill us the moment we step in Asgard.”

“You fool!” Loki growled at him. “You do not understand. You are not safe here. Thanos is coming, soon he shall come to Midgard.”

“I know!” Tony replied, balling his hands in fists. “Do you think he won’t find me in Asgard? He knows that I have three stones. He has the other three for sure. I came here so you could be safe in Asgard, you idiot. You were supposed to stay there!”

“Do you honestly think that I would let you die like this? You are a mother of my child! My servant…”

“Oh, I’ve stopped being your servant a while ago.” He interrupted him with a smirk. “I was almost your wife… wait, that sounds weird. I mean, I’m usually a guy…exactly. Turn me back? I think I can feed Freya with a formula now. I’d like to have my body back, at least until the second pregnancy.” Loki looked lost. “Apparently, I’ll give a birth to another baby of yours. We’re going to have a baby boy. Edwin Ulv Lokison. I saw it in my strange vision.”

“Edwin is a horrid name. He shall have an Asgardian proud name.”

“Hey!” Tony slapped him on his arm. “Edwin is a wonderful name. Our son will be named after the most important man in my life until I met you. Edwin was like a father to me, and my son will be named after him.”

“I feel like we’ve lost a plot of this.” they heard a quiet voice of doctor Banner.

“Director Coulson on the line, Sir,” Jarvis spoke.

“Put him through. And we,” he pointed at Loki. “We’re going to talk about it later, honey.” Stark snarled before he turned to a screen Jarvis pulled out of his phone. “What’s up, Agent?”

“Professor Randolph looked at the stones for you. Apparently, the third is the time stone.” Coulson explained. His digital self eyed Loki from head to toe. “So, you don’t have the mind, soul and reality stone. Professor Randolph thinks that the power stone will give you more power than Thanos has.”

“Good to know,” Tony commented. “Thanks for the info. Bye.” Jarvis ended their conversation. “Ok, team, I need to think how to defeat him. Any ideas?” He looked at Eir, Bruce, and Loki hopefully. However, none of them replied to his ask. “Yeah. Ok. First things first. You,” he pointed at Loki again. “Take Eir and Freya on Alfheim and hid them there. They need to be safe.”

“No!” the Elf protested, handing the baby to Bruce. “I’m not leaving you all alone here. I’m staying. I shall stand by you in your fight with Thanos.”

“No!” Tony argued with her more firmly. “I need you to be safe. You and Freya.” He walked closer to her and took her hands in his. “You are a family, Eir. A sister I never had. You and Freya must be safe. If I’m not going to make it…take care of her. Tell her, that mama loves her dearly.”

“Tony…”

“Promise me.” She nodded, as tears were streaking down her pale cheeks. “Loki will go with you. The three of you must stay on the Alfheim until I’ll be done with this shit. I can’t lose any of you. Oh god…I didn’t think that I’ll ever be this sentimental…” he let out a heavy breath. “I have to think, how to connect stones and use their powers. And you two.” He looked at his lover and friend. “Go now.”

Tony walked to Bruce and took his daughter in his arms. He kissed her forehead and cradled her to his chest.

“I love you, baby girl. I love you the most. Take care of auntie Eir and your daddy, ok? I so hope I’ll see you again, my beloved Freya.” He passed her to Eir, brushing her black curls. “I hope we’ll see each other as well, Eir. Take care of my little princess.”

“As if she’s my own.”

Tony watched, eyes full of unshed tears, as Loki wrapped his arms around Eir and called out to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. As soon as they disappeared, Tony wiped the remained tears and turned to his other friend.

“You know it won’t be easy peasy, Bruce. Are you sure you don’t want to hide with Tasha and Tony Jr.?”

“My son is perfectly safe with his mother. I and Hulk will stand by your side, Iron Man.” Banner replied, pulling out his phone. He pressed a few buttons and moved the device to his ear. “Not just me. Give me a…Hey! Come over the tower, ok? Gather everyone and come over, I need to tell you something.”

A few hours later the living room of the penthouse was full of people. Tony recognized only one of them.

“You know Steve. And these are Wanda and Pietro,” he pointed at a redhead young woman and a young man with white hair. “These are Sam and Bucky.”

“Do we know each other?” Captain America asked, curious. “I don’t remember to meet such a beautiful woman.”

“I’m going to blush, Capsicle.” He smirked, batting his eyelashes at Steve. “These are the new Avengers? Where’s Clint?”

“Barton is on a retirement,” Bruce responded, biting down on his lip. “How should I introduce you?”

“I’m Tony Stark, the Iron Man.” The kid, Pietro, burst in a laugher. “What’s so funny kid?”

“Your joke, lady.”

“Have some respect for your elders, kid.” He lectured him firmly, glaring meaningfully. Tony wondered sometimes, when did he grow up so much. For heaven’s sake! He was lecturing kids now. It was official. Tony Stark grew up into a total adult.

“I’m pretty sure you’re younger than me, baby.” The young man was nudged in his ribs by Wanda. “What? She’s sexy as hell.”

“And she is taken.” A deep, cool voice said behind them. “She is a wife of Prince of Asgard. A mother to Asgardian’s princess.”

“What are you doing here?!” Tony lashed out at him. “I told you to stay with Eir and Freya on Alfheim.” Loki gave him one of his looks. “Ugh! You never listen to me!”

“Hey, it’s not a good time for a marriage fight.” Sam interrupted them, eyeing Tony. “Who the hell are you. You’re not Tony Stark for sure. He’s dead for twenty years now.”

“Change me back, Lokes, ‘cause I’m tired of explaining the shit.” The Trickster walked towards him and reached out his hands. Green sparks of his magic danced around Tony’s body and a second later he stood before them in his male’s body, covered in a tight dress. “Yeah, I need to change. This dress isn’t for me anymore.”

“Tony…” Captain Rogers whispered in a disbelief. “Tony Stark…”

“We’ll talk some more, once I’m back, Cap.”

A few hours later, Tony was done with explaining everything that had happened in the past twenty years. Although, for Tony, it was a little bit more than a year and a half, if he calculated well. At least that’s the amount of the time he spent in Asgard. He never knew how long he’s been in Thanos’s kingdom. They didn’t believe him at the beginning, he couldn’t blame them. So he did the only reasonable thing. Tony took off his shirt, he had borrowed from Bruce and revealed his arc reactor.

Tony wasn’t sure if that convinced the new Avengers, however, they agreed to help him in his fight against Thanos.

“I miss her.” He confessed to Bruce when they were working in the lab on new armor for Tony. “Freya. I miss her. I’m waking up in a night, ‘cause I feel that I need to feed her, even though I no longer have a female’s body…it’s crazy, right?”

“No.” Banner replied, testing the power stone again. “I think it’s normal. You are her biological mother, Tony. I think it’s the maternal instinct. It’s good that you sent them away. They’ll be safe with Thor in Asgard.”

“I still don’t get, why Loki had left them there instead of Aflheim.”

“Sir. S.H.I.E.L.D., calls.”

“Ok.” Jarvis pulled up the face of Agent Johnson on the screen. “Agent Johnson, I did not expect to get a call from you.”

“Stark, we have some strange readings on our radars. The portal is opening. It’s the time.” She made a short pause. “We’re gathering our best agents and I’ll send you readings. Avengers, assemble.”

If the situation wouldn’t be so chaotic, Tony could laugh at the call.

Stark called for his armor and connected with the rest of the team.

“Avengers…assemble. It’s time to kick the purple ass.”

…

Tony didn’t expect to see so many Chitauri. Where the hell Thanos found them? Stark killed most of them when he sent a nuke in their motherboard. Now there were a hundred or even more, attacking the Avengers and Loki.

Tony stood, eye to eye with their master, Thanos, the Mad Titan.

His opponent was laughing maniacally, holding the scepter in his left hand. However, it missed the mind stone now. They were eyeing each other accurately, trying to predict the movement of the other.

„You thought you can hide from me, mortal?” Thanos was coming at him, wearing the golden glove on his right hand with three infinity stones Tony needed to have. “You’ve taken something that’s mine, you wretched thing. Now…” Thanos raised his gloved hand in the air and pointed it at the human. “Give me the stones back, mortal, before I’ll kill you and burn this planet to ashes.”

Tony looked stoic, eyeing Thanos annoyingly. He turned the connected stones of the power, time and space, connected with his arc reactor right at the Mad Titan. The rays of power coming both from Tony and Thanos met the half way. Everyone around was blinded by the bright light. Somewhere in this chaos, Stark heard his lover, calling out to him.

_Tony! Tony! Tony!_

**The darkness engulfed him wholly, ripping him apart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Thanos is here. Not good, right?  
> Tomorrow, I shall post the epilog.   
> Thanks for comments and kudos. You are the most wonderful people.


	31. Epilog

**Epilog**

Loki observed the three children sitting in front of him on the marble floor of the throne room. Two girls with raven hair, matching his own. One of them had green eyes full of wonder. The chocolate brown eyes of the other were half-closed. The younger of them was leaning over an arm of her older, ten-year-old boy.

“That’s how your mother became the hero of all Nine Realms.” He added, finishing the story. “Now, Eir will take you to your chambers. Have pleasant dreams, my darlings.”

The elf woman nodded to this order and took the youngest girl in her arms, telling the rest of children to follow her.

The Trickster closed his eyes and leaned his head over the hard surface of the throne. Despite all those years of sitting on this throne, Loki didn’t get used to it. Well, he wasn’t that young anymore, he was over three thousand years old.

He heard the soft steps, followed by heavy breaths. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know, who was approaching him. A moment later he felt the familiar weight on his laps. His arm sneaked around the waist of the intruder, as he smiled lightly.

“You’re telling the story differently each time, Loki-doki.” Loki opened one of his eyes and looked at his wife/sometimes husband when Tony wasn’t pregnant. Tony, now in his female’s body, five months pregnant, had his long, brown hair done up in a perfect bun. He was looking at him coyly, traveling his long fingers over Loki’s unclothed arm. Tony was a beautiful woman, however, Loki missed his male’s form. After all, he fell in love with a man. “All of our kids know a different version of this story.”

“Forgive me, minn svass. It has been a long time now.”

“Just eight hundred years in Midgardian time. And barely fifteen years here.” Tony ran his hand through Loki’s half-long black, curly hair. “It’s not that much.”

“Mhm…” he hummed underneath the touch. “I’d rather tell this version than the real one, love. I still shudder at the memory of how I had to rip you out of Lady Death’s hands.”

“Oh, Loki…”  As on a cue, Loki’s mind filled itself with the memories of the horrid night.

_He was blinded by a bright burst. A loud, sharp sound was crushing his mind. He felt the cold ground on his face, when he fell, clutching his head in a pain. The Chitauri were falling like flies next to him. The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, who came mere moments before Thanos, were frozen in their places. Loki tried to look around and blink to see something. When his eyes reached Tony and Thanos, he gasped._

_The Titan was lying, crushed underneath a building, holding his gloved hand upon the bricks. He was moving. There was no doubt, he shall get out of there soon enough to attack Tony again. Loki turned to his lover._

_He didn’t expect to see this._

_“Tony! Tony! Tony!” he called out in a hoarse, desperate voice._

_The man was lying frozen on the ground. Blue and violet fumes of Infinity Stones were floating around him. Loki wanted to crawl towards him, yet, the task was harder than he thought. Some strange force was throwing him back with every next movement. Loki was strong, but the force was more powerful. He knew he would fail._

_“Tony!” He cried out again._

_The closer he was to the body of his lover, the better he understood that Tony is producing the said force._

_The bricks on Thanos began to shake. A ray of power burst out of the golden glove and the stones were flying around them. A few of them hit the waking Avengers and Chitauri. Loki left them to themselves and crawled closer to Tony._

_He was so close to him when he saw it._

_Black fumes were swirling around Tony’s body like snakes, raising him in the air. Soon Tony was levitating, laughing deviously at Thanos. He spoke to the Titan in his own language. Loki despite the Alltongue, couldn’t understand a single word._

_A barrier between him and Tony disappeared in a snap. Loki got up from the ground and ran to the mother of his child. He was calling out to him, but Tony didn’t hear. Loki looked at his face, more in his eyes, which were black and empty. As if there was no more of Tony in this body. No more of his soul._

_Stark reached out his right hand and whispered something. Loki’s green eyes moved after the black ray of power shot out of hand. The sparks of the power clasped around Thanos’s neck and raised him in the air. The Titan tried to fight it off, yet, he was powerless. Tony reached out his other hand and spoke some words. Loki couldn’t believe in what he was witnessing. The golden glove of Thanos’s was sliding itself off the Titan’s hand and flew right to Anthony. The man slid it on his right hand. The rays of some various energies were bursting out of Tony’s arc reactor. Yes, Loki remembered then, the idiotic idea of his lover, as he put the Infinity Stones in the core of his arc reactor._

_Tony’s face twisted in a pain, as he cried out horribly._

_“Tony! Tony! Tony!” Loki kept calling, tears streaking down his cheeks._

_The rays of the energies shaped themselves into perfect stones and placed themselves into the empty spaces on the golden glove. Stark cried out in an agony again._

_“Tony…” Loki whispered to himself, killing off one of the Chitauri, who dared to come close to him._

_“The stones are mine. Say goodbye to your life, Thanos.” The owner of the stones said. “You shall meet your beloved Lady Death soon.”_

_The earth quaked hardly underneath their feet. The cars, as Tony called the automobiles once, were floating in the air. Trees were ripped out with their roots. All living creatures were drawn into the air as well. The mage felt as if something was ripping his body. The pain was unbearable, yet, Loki didn’t care. He worried for his lover more._

_“Tony…” he barely gasped. “Anthony…”_

_A white ray of the power burst out of the glove and reached Thanos in a second. Loki heard a short scream before the body of the Titan turned into purple ashes. The same power touched the Chitauri, dragging each of them towards a portal, that opened itself next to Tony. The creatures were thrown into it before it closed and disappeared forever._

_Loki, the Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy fell to the ground again. Tony gracefully landed on the ground as well. The black fumes were still floating around his, small body. Loki got up and ran towards him again. Tony’s empty, black eyes were staring into his green ones._

_“Tony?”_

_“Loki…” he barely muttered, before he cried out in a pain again, falling to his knees. “Kill me, please…help me…kill me…”_

_“Tony! Tony!” the panic was running over Loki, easily audible in his voice. He kneeled next to his lover and took him in his arms. “Don’t leave me, Anthony. Don’t leave me and our daughter.”_

_“Loki…” Six portals opened behind Tony’s back. Some force ripped him out of Loki’s arms, throwing the mage across the street._

_Stark’s body was levitating again. The infinity stones were suddenly off the glove and circling Tony in the air, firing at the man with their energy. Tony was screaming in agony, Loki just as much. He felt the pain, Tony was feeling._

_The Trickster looked up in the air. Tony was hanging by his arms straightened as if something was holding him. His mouth was opened, but nothing came out of it. Loki heard a loud bang before a blinding light shined upon New York’s sky._

_Tony disappeared along with all the portals._

_“TONY!!!” Loki looked around frantically. Suddenly, his eyes spotted a black mass with light fumes floating above it. The Trickster ran across the street in a second, feeling a sharp pain in every inch of his body. He fell to knees next to the mass, which turned out to be a body. Loki turned the body on the back and saw the lovely face of his beloved. “Tony!” he cried out, slapping him on his cheeks. He placed his hand upon the mortal’s heart and whispered a spell. He couldn’t feel the beat of his heart, nor the hum of the arc reactor._

_Anthony was dead._

_“NO!” Loki howled, forcing the remains of his magic into the mortal’s heart. “ANTHONY!! TONY! NO! COME BACK TO ME!”_

_Somewhere above them, Loki felt the Bifrost opening. A moment later, he felt the familiar voice of his oaf of a brother._

_“Loki…Anthony…” the mage was casting more spells, feeling as the magic was leaving his body. “Loki…he is gone now to Valhalla.”_

_“NO! I WON’T LET HIM GO!!” he growled, forcing more sparks into Tony’s heart. “COME BACK TO ME, MY STAR!!! TONY! COME BACK TO ME, ASSHOLE! DON’T LEAVE ME!”_

_A loud intake of a breath forced Loki to look down. Tony’s heart was working underneath his fingers, just as his reactor._

_“Yes, my Master…” he mumbled, smiling involuntarily. He took a calmer breath and coughed. Loki drew him up, helping him sit. Tony leaned his head on the Trickster’s chest, waking himself from the haze. “Did we defeat Thanos?”_

_“Yes, my love. You defeated Thanos. You saved the whole universe.”_

_“Yay me! I need a day off… I need to rest and I have to see my baby girl…”_

“Stop thinking about it, Lokes.” Tony murmured, kissing Loki’s temple. “I’m alive and so are you. We have a bunch of great kids, another on the road. The universe is fine. We’re fine.”

“If I would not manage to…”

“Shh…” Tony closed his mouth with a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Tony leaned his forehead over Loki’s and looked him deeply in his green eyes. “Everything is alright, my King.”

“If you say so, my Queen.” Loki got a small snap in his nose from Tony, for what he glared him.

“You still think about, huh?” After so many years together, Tony could read Loki like an open book. After all, they were married for over eight hundred mortal years. Loki still recalled the un-shocked face of Tony, when he stated that he shall be his wife. Of course, at first, Tony was arguing with Loki over the Queen title, but after three hundred years, he gave up. However, Loki secretly knew, Tony loved being called his beautiful wife, his other half, his soul and a rightful Queen of Asgard. Tony was granted the title, when Loki became the king, after the devastating death of Thor in the war on Nidavellir. His wounds were too serious, even the most skilled mage couldn’t save him. “Hm…I think I need to distract you.”

“Indeed, you need to,” Loki replied, wiggling suggestively, seeing as Tony licked his lips, giving him his best seductive look. “Show me, how you can please your master.”

Tony slid off his lap and spread his legs. He kneeled between Loki’s thighs, being extra careful of his pregnant belly. He placed his hands upon the laces of Loki’s leather pants and smirked

“Yes, my Master.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end of this journey. Thank you to all of you, who commented, left a kudos or simply read the story. Thank you to @ZeroMayhem and @StrikeSnow for the wonderful support.   
> I hoped you liked the epilog. Maybe I will write something new for this fandom.   
> Once again, a big thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Also, I'm writing my master thesis now. The topic is 'The perception of shockvertising in commercials and public service announcements'. I'd be forever grateful if you'd be kind enough to fill the poll for it. All you have to do is to be 16+ years old and have a few minutes of a spare time. Thank you all in an advance for filling.  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc8hH1lY3rjdS3NooVSjGJBx-OCYGKPApB8SHg8xgJWgEFMbg/viewform
> 
> The next chapter will be as soon as I'll re-write it, but I can't tell you when exactly it will be.


End file.
